Dimensión Perfecta
by The-Code-Zero
Summary: ¿Cómo es que todo paso? Tragedia, dolor, sangre, todo eso causado por mi propia voluntad y capricho, extinguiendo por mi propia mano la vida existente en un mundo, pero claro, todo eso cambio cuando un extraño sentimiento me invadió. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y esta es mi historia. [ Fem Naruto - Fem Sasuke - Fem gaara - Fem Minato]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, como prometí aquí está mi nueva historia del anime de naruto.**

 **Tal vez muchos se preguntan porque hago siempre historias de naruto y no de otras (sin contar la de fairy tail) y eso bueno, tal vez esta sea la última de naruto que hago, bueno tal vez igual en el futuro llegue a hacer otra de naruto asi que esta no la cuenten como la última, pero en un futuro, no as probable cuando ya sea año 2017 haga historias del anime de high school dxd ya que ese es como mi segundo anime favorito, y ya tengo una planeada de esa, pero como dije tal vez llegue a hacer de esas en el 2017.**

 **Ahora hablemos sobre esta.**

 **ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Esta historia será algo confusa, al menos en el principio, por eso pido que ninguno haga preguntas porque tal vez sean respondidas más adelante, tendrá uno que otro salto de tiempo tanto como futuro y pasado, sin contar las muertes de lo que más probable sean sus personajes favoritos, asi que pido perdón por eso.**

 **Esta historia también puede contener "incesto", entre comillas porque sería un incesto a medias, ya entenderán ustedes. Espero que les guste esta historia que como dije podría llegar a ser muy confusa, y por eso pido que lean atentamente cada palabra de la historia para estar al tanto completamente de la historia.**

 **Ahora sí, podemos comenzar con el prologo de esta nueva historia.**

 **1: Prologo**

Muerte, sangre y dolor…eso es todo lo que en mi vida puede describirse.

¿Por qué? Quién sabe, ni yo lo sé, siempre soñé con hacer lo que acabo de hacer hace apenas unas semanas, ¿semanas? No, fue hace mas, ¿Que hice? Lo que solo los antagonistas de una historia desean hacer con el mundo que el protagonista desea proteger, salvar o defender. Son referencias muy parecidas ¿no?, solo que en esta ahí algo diferente a eso.

¿El protagonista? La persona que siempre es el héroe en la historia.

¿El antagonista? El que desea un mundo de acuerdo a sus ideales, o simplemente destruirlo por simple capricho.

¿Yo? Primero comencemos con mi historia.

Yo vendría siendo el antagonista de esta historia, no sé porque, soy el hijo del mayor héroe de konoha, que dio su vida para salvar la mía hace mucho tiempo, el exitoso, pudo eliminar a todo mal de este mundo a cambio de su vida.

Asi que en esta historia es como si, la era del protagonista, mi padre, hubiera acabado antes de que se revelara al antagonista de la historia, yo.

Protagonista y antagonista, una lucha por el bien o el mal del mundo que cada uno quiere crear, si verlo en paz y armonía, o verlo perecer mediante la destrucción.

Pero claro, como dije antes para eso deben enfrentarse protagonista y antagonista, pero como vuelvo a decir, ¿Qué pasa si el protagonista muere antes de que los planes del antagonista estén en proceso? Fácil después.

El triunfo pertenece al antagonista.

¿Cómo veo yo todo esto?

Fácil.

Yo, antagonista.

Mi padre fallecido, protagonista.

El mundo actualmente, sin vida.

Ahora mismo, sentado en la torre en la que una vez lidero mi padre y sus antecesores, solo veo oscuridad, destrucción, un mundo básicamente sin vida. O al menos, eso es lo que recuerdo o lo que viví hace un tiempo.

¿Por qué no muerte si para que un mundo este sin vida necesita aunque sea una miserable muerte? Pues igualmente fácil, todos ya están muertos, la muerte ahora ya no es común por la razón de que ya no existe la muerte, toda la muerte se extinguió la vez en que toda la vida se extinguió. Sin vida, no hay muerte.

¿En qué caigo yo en todo esto? Pues otra fácil respuesta.

Porque yo lo provoque, toda la vida inexistente de este mundo fue provocado todo a mi causa, y a la de mi único y verdadero amigo.

¿Pero muchos se preguntarían como un mundo sin vida puede mantener unas dos vidas en todo este miserable y decrepito mundo?

Pues de toda la vida que existía en el pasado, miles, millones, billones, pasaron a ser simplemente dos vidas entre todas ellas, yo y mi amigo somos las únicas vidas entre todas las que existieron alg8na vez.

Ni siquiera los que se conocían como los seres más fuertes están vivos en este momento, todos esos seres muertos, los que decían que eran imposibles de matar, seres con chakra ilimitado, todos ellos están muertos. Los bijuus.

Ni siquiera ellos, sobrevivieron a la miseria que yo traje a este mundo.

Cuando lo hice. Escuchaba puros gritos de porque lo hice.

Si yo tenía, la mejor madre que pudo haber existido, cariñosa, atenta, todo la verdad. Igual la mate.

El que fue en el pasado mí mejor amigo, aquel que a pesar de todas nuestras peleas de críos, estuvo apoyándome cada momento, en misiones, paleas familiares o con familiares cercanos, igual lo mate.

El típico abuelo cariñoso que apoya a su nieto en cualquier caso, sea bueno o malo, dándote dinero a escondidas de tu madre cuando estabas castigados, el que me daba de comer en su casa cuando mi madre y amigos estaban en misiones, el que siempre me mimaba y daba juguetes para entretenerme de crio, igual lo mate.

El padrino pervertido que pocos tienen privilegio de tener, aquel que me entreno y me enseño técnicas de pequeño junto a las grandes historia que me contaba sobre mi padre, de lo emocionado y feliz que estaba para que yo naciera, como salvo mi vida de un enmascarado el cual mi padre logro matar antes de que escapara y hacer mal para el futuro, igual lo mate.

Y muchos más, conocidos, amigos, familia, a todos los mate.

¿Por qué será su pregunta? Pues la razón de todo esto, de porque los mate a todos los que conocí, es simplemente:

Porque sí.

Tal vez esa respuesta sea muy insignificante para comprender.

O simplemente lleguen a pensar que es una "falsa respuesta" para esconder la verdadera.

Pero no, esa es mi verdadera respuesta. Hice todo esto, provoque todo esto, solo porque quería y no por una razón en específico.

Porque a veces nuestras respuestas son tan insignificantes o poco creyentes, que hacen que otras personas exijan una respuesta cuando ya la están respondiendo, pero al no ser suficiente exigen otra respuesta que ni siquiera existe.

 _ **[No sé ustedes, pero siempre que hago algo y me preguntan porque, digo "porque si" pero siempre me dicen que no es una respuesta, cuando si es mi respuesta, por eso quise ponerla aquí para aquellos que reciben una respuesta asi, pero de igual manera exigen otra que no existe]**_

Pero todo cambio cuando, cuando ese hueco que siempre sentí desde que era un simple crio, se empezó a revelar, a tratar de guiarme a lo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, este hueco, este dolor, esta soledad me guio a lo único que me hizo feliz en toda mi miserable vida.

A veces pienso, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?, ¿Por qué en un lugar que no pertenezco me siento más identificado que en donde se suponía que si pertenezco? Tal vez sea porque a veces, ahí personas que no siempre pertenecen en donde nacen, si no en otra parte en donde siquiera sabias que existía, o al menos que nunca estarías.

Pero asi fue como todo cambio…

¿Cómo es que todo paso? Tragedia, dolor, sangre, todo eso causado por mi propia voluntad y capricho, extinguiendo por mi propia mano la vida existente en un mundo, pero claro, todo eso cambio cuando un extraño sentimiento me invadió. Mi nombre es naruto namikaze uzumaki, y esta es mi historia.

 **Y ese fue todo el prologo de esta historia.**

 **De seguro todos tendrán dudas, pero como ya dije todo se ira revelando el desarrollo de la historia. Asi que espero que esta nueva historia les guste.**

 **Pero ahora me iré a escribir "el dios de la destrucción" que ha estado un poco abandonada y otra que estoy realizando junto a un buen amigo antoni0390, deberían visitar sus historias y la que hacemos en conjunto.**

 **Asi que comenten, voten, agreguen a sus listas o favoritos.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	2. 2: El héroe de konoha

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Este capítulo tuve más inspiración para publicarlo seguido del prólogo. Y respecto a "el dios de la destrucción" ya llevo casi la mitad del capítulo asi que no tardare mucho en publicar de ese.**

 **También he notado unos comentarios decir que no entienden para nada la historia :v pero como dije antes ustedes no entenderían nada al principio, si no que mediante el desarrollo de la historia entenderán, asi que por favor, lean atentamente la historia.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir, vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **2: El héroe de konoha**

¿?: (La victoria es mía…)

Fue el pensamiento de un enmascarado el cual a punto de realizar su último y mortal movimiento para inmovilizar a su contrincante, para asi conseguir la victoria. Con eso ganado podría seguir sus planes, los que lo llevarían junto a su amada la cual trágicamente fue asesinada por la persona en quien más confiaba, pero lamentablemente, nada termina como uno lo quiere…

¿?2: ¡Rasengan!

Un destello amarillo se hizo presente en la parte de arriba del enmascarado lanzando su gran ataque por la espalda del enmascarado, destrozando esta por completo, casi inmovilizándola a la vez de destruir parte de la sólida tierra dejando un cráter de cierto tamaño por tal técnica.

¿?: (¿Q-que?…n-no siento mí…espalda…) {El enmascarado preparo su jutsu de espacio-tiempo para escapar de su contrincante, por el peligro que corría en ese momento}

Reapareció a una distancia mantenida de su contrincante, por encima de una pequeña colina de rocas observando a su oponente, pero por su confianza eso le ha costado muy caro, porque ni el más poderoso, es completamente invencible.

¿?: Tal como me lo esperaba de ti, cuarto hokage, minato namika…¡a-ah…! {Gimió de dolor al ver como el ya conocido cuarto hokage, gracias a su gran famoso jutsu de espacio-tiempo logro dar un certero golpe en el estómago del enmascarado, asi mismo, realizando un jutsu de liberación de sello}… ¿Q-que…? Me has…separado del kyubi…a-ah… {Gimió de dolor al ver como sus planes poco a poco se veían frustrados por la persona que antes fue su gran admirado sensei}

Minato: con esto el kyubi ya no te pertenecerá…has perdido. {Termino de decir al momento de aplicar presión en el estómago del enmascarado causándole un gran dolor en ese punto ya debilitado}

¿?: (N-no…d-debo ale-alejarme…)

El enmascarado viendo que no podía seguir en batalla, intento rápidamente en un intento de no morir, desaparecer en su jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Pero el único problema, era que ya era demasiado tarde.

El cuarto hokage, minato namikaze, suponiendo que el enmascarado no se rendiría e intentaría más movimientos en el futuro, tomo su kunai y lo preparo para perforarlo en el abdomen del lado izquierdo del enmascarado, lográndolo exitosamente viendo como la sangre escapaba rápidamente el abdomen perforado.

Dando un rápido giro, de su mano naciendo la poderosa técnica rasengan, se impacta contra el abdomen herido del enmascarado, haciendo que la sangre salga a chorros del enmascarado, viendo como último movimiento aquella figura misteriosa se esfumaba de si vista para estrellarse contra el suelo dejando otro cráter, en el cual en la parte del centro, se encontraba el enmascarado medio muerto…con la máscara dañada trazarse poco a poco y cayendo a pedazos, revelando su identidad.

 **Narra minato**

Esto no es posible…

Minato: ¿O-óbito…? {Murmuro de forma perpleja al ver, justo allí al borde de la muerte, a uno de mis alumnos el cual yo creía muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Kakashi e rin dijeron que lo vieron perecer}

Pego un salto acercándome a su cuerpo desangrándose en pleno proceso, no puedo creer que sea el, digo, el debería estar muerto. A menos que él no sea óbito, no, óbito jamás haría una cosa como esta, ¡él no lo haría!

Minato: obito… ¿Eres tú…? {Pregunte, esperando recibir una respuesta de inmediato}

Lo escuche toser, toser sangre con una voz poco audible a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

¿?: j-jeje…je…b-buena ese jugada…s-sensei…

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, era el, ¡Era el!, obito, mi alumno considerado muerto en combate durante la tercera guerra ninja, pero no, obito estaba frente a mí, ¡Vivo! Pero…medio muerto.

Minato: ¡Obito! {Grite agachándome frente a él, al momento de ver su herida y si podía hacer algo inmediatamente} obito…un momento, te llevare con un doctor y…

Obito: cállese…sensei…

Minato: ¡No me calles! ¡No permitiré que mueras! ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces kakashi y yo nos arrepentimos por no poder hacer nada para salvarte?! {Grite con desesperación, aplicando algo de fuerza en el abdomen de obito para detener la hemorragia, pero obito rápidamente quito forzosamente mis manos} ¡¿Qué te pasa?! {Grite confuso al ver como el no dejaba que le ayude}

Obito: sensei…ya no hay nada que hacer…déjame aquí, no creo que tengas resentimientos después de lo que les hice a…Couch… {Tosió nuevamente escupiendo sangre ante mi mirada preocupada}…después de lo que les hice tenga merecido seguir viviendo… {Hablo, note cierto dolor en sus ojos…obito…}

Minato: No obito, no importa lo de ahora…

Obito: ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! …Couch…solo mira la a-aldea…

Voltee mi mirada, mirando como la aldea que debería proteger a costa de mi vida, se encontraba en llamas, cayendo a trozos poco a poco, e innumerables de vidas partiendo de este mundo poco a poco. Todo a causa de un demonio de chakra ilimitado en busca de destrucción y venganza. Me volví hacia obito.

Minato: obito…todos los errores pueden enmendarse si uno lo intenta… {Murmure tratando de convencer que deje que lo lleve con un médico, de seguro deberían tener muchos movilizándose por la aldea al tener que curar a tantos heridos a causa del zorro}

Obito: ya dije que no…puedes actuar asi, queriendo ayudarme…jeje…pero en el fondo me odias… {Abrí mis ojos con confusión}…mira, casi mato a tu mujer al quitarle al kyubi, he destruido parte de tu aldea, sin contar las vidas que se están perdiendo incluso en este momento…para mi…ya no hay tiempo…

Minato: siempre hay tiempo obito…tal vez no para salvarse, pero si para el arrepentimiento. Para compensar lo que has hecho en el pasado, y si hay suerte…puedes…

Obito: m-minato-sensei…ya dije que…no hay tiempo…por favor, déjame aquí y lárgate de una buena vez…n-no te quiero aquí…conmigo, lárgate…

Minato: no me iré… {Dije con total decisión}

Obito. Esta loco sensei…su aldea…

Minato: la aldea aún tiene a Hiruzen y a los líderes de clanes, por ahora ellos no me necesitan…

Obito: Y-y yo soy el…idiota…jeje…

Minato: obito, déjame ayudarte, si quieres luego podes irte y no volver más, pero quiero compensar no haberte podido ayudar hace tiempo, cuando creí que… {Baje mi mirada recordando cuando me entere de aquella noticia}

Mire a los ojos de obito, al ojo, de alguna manera, a pesar de tener solo un ojo en el lado derecho de su rostro, su sharingan, no, eso era algo diferente aun sharingan común, tal vez como el de fugaku quien consiguió algo similar durante la tercera guerra ninja tras la muerte de uno de sus amigos.

No sé por qué, ni como, pero en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pude ver a kakashi, ellos dos parecían adiarse pero aun asi cada uno de ellos se jugó la vida por el otro, ambos son mis estudiantes, con rin, no debo, no debo repetir mis errores del pasado y dejar a obito morir asi como asi solo porque él me lo pide, y si va a morir, no será solo, eso es una promesa. Pero antes…

Minato: obito, dime… ¿Qué piensas ahora de mí? ¿De kakashi? ¿De rin? Que piensa el obito de la actualidad de nosotros {Pregunte de manera seria, quería ver cuánto había cambiado obito para convertirse en esto}

El desvió la mirada, hacia la aldea apreciando toda esa destrucción con su ojo aun en su lugar. ¿Nos odiara? Prefiero cualquier cosa, antes de eso…el volvió la mirada hacia mí.

Obito: Yo…no lo sé…desde la…glup…muerte de rin a manos de kakashi, solo quería que ella volviera a mi lado, la quería de vuelta no importa los métodos. El me ofreció un trato, yo ponía en proceso su plan a cambio de que en un futuro la trajera de vuelta…

Minato: ¿El? ¿Quién es él? {Pregunte de manera desesperada, curiosa e ansiosa por saber}

Obito: Ya no importa…Couch…el ya esta muerte, y conmigo muerto no creo que esos planes lleguen a cumplirse…todo, todo para mi está acabado… {Hablo con la voz cada vez debilitándose más}

Minato: obito…

Obito: ¿Sabes?...ni siquiera sé lo que siento yo ahora mismo…hace unos momentos casi mato a tu esposa, a tu hijo, pero aun asi, que estés aquí conmigo…me hace sentir…especial… {Murmuro con una sonrisa débil}

Minato: ¿especial…?

Obito: me siento…no, no me siento solo…sé que dije todo lo contrario antes, pero por favor…quédate…quédate a mi…lado…no quiero seguir…solo… {Su único ojo comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente, pero haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mirarme, si el me lo podía, estaría a su lado, la aldea podía esperar}…minato-sensei… ¿Estoy muriendo? ¿Estas ves será…de verdad?...

No pude responderle a eso, quería admirar a mi alumno antes de su muerte, si, por mucho que me costara decirlo, apenas y podía sentir el chakra de mi alumno dentro de el a pesar de estar relativamente cerca.

Obito: Minato-sensei… {Susurro con voz aguda, pero igualmente débil, quizás ya más débil}

Minato: ¿Que pasa…obito…? {Murmure con voz dolida}

Obito: si puedes…p-por favor…pídele perdón a kakashi de mi parte…e-el siempre…s-será mi…ami-gó…

El cuerpo de obito se dejó caer, tan solo manteniéndose firme por los soportes del suelo y el resto de su cuerpo. Su ojo ya estaba completamente cerrado, y sus pulmones…ya no recibían aire.

Esa fue la noche en que definitivamente perdí a uno de mis alumnos, uno de mis tres amados alumnos. No importa lo que digan los demás, pero yo soy…un pésimo sensei.

Me levante. Observando el cuerpo de mi alumno. Sin importarme las situaciones actuales, tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y en uno de los cráteres que se encontraban en la batalla, lo deje caer, cree 2 clones y junto a ellos comenzamos a tirar la tierra por encima del cuerpo de obito, dándole un entierro digno de un gran ninja.

Y sin perder mas tiempo, tomo mi kunai entre mis manos preparo mi jutsu desapareciendo en un destello amarillo digno del apodo por el cual todos me conocían.

No importa qué, pero...

Restaurare los errores que obito ocasiono, es lo que el querría.

0

 **[Salto de tiempo]**

¿?: ¡Minato no lo hagas, estas condenando la vida de nuestro hijo! {Grito desesperadamente una hermosa joven mujer gritándole al actual hokage arrodillada en el suelo, el cual se encontraba dejando a un pequeño bebe en una cuna ceremonial y el shinigami arriba de esta, preparado para recibir el contrato, y mi alma por su puesto}

 _ **[No sé si asi se llamaban, pero qué más da]**_

Minato: kushina, entiende que tanto para ti como para mí esto duele, pero no puedo hacer más, este bebe, es nuestro hijo, el mantendrá cautivo el espíritu del kyubi, el será el héroe de la aldea {Hablo con dolor el hokage, acobijando al cual sería su hijo en la cuna ceremonial}

Kushina: pero minato…

Minato: lo siento kushina…

Me agache lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente a mi hijo. Se sentía cálido, era mi hijo, y juro que daría mi vida por él, esa es mucho más que una simple promesa, es una promesa de padre.

Pero antes debía hacer algo, observe al gigantesco zorro detrás de mí, sus grandes garras se movían lentamente como si estuviera apuntando a algo, maldición, zorro astuto.

Es más inteligente de lo que creí.

Si me quedo con naruto, atacara a kushina, pero si voy con kushina, atacara a naruto, estoy totalmente acorralado, debo pensar rápido.

Kushina: mina…Couch…Couch… {Tosió fuertemente kushina llegando a preocuparme}

Minato: ¡kushina! {Exclame preocupado, olvidando todos mis pensamientos y corriendo a socorrerla. Hasta que…} ¡Maldición…! {Me gire hacia donde estaba mi hijo. Mi preocupación fue mayor que me olvide de mi hijo, vi como las cadenas de kushina se debilitaron al momento de que el kyubi comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de las ataduras de las cadenas de kushina}

Pero…conocía a kushina, lograba ver todo en cámara lenta, miro hacia en frente y veo a mi durmiendo tranquilamente en la cuna ceremonial, luego a la izquierda y veo como kushina se levanta con su mayor esfuerzo tratando de ir a socorrer a naruto, luego miro hacia mi derecha y veo como el kyubi rompe una de las cadenas dejando paso libre a sus garras, listo para el asesinato…de mi hijo.

Solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Harte lo que sea por proteger a mi familia, a mi aldea, a mi mujer, pero sobretodo protegeré a mi hijo naruto.

Minato: Lo siento kushina… {Susurre con tristeza al momento de golpear fuertemente la cabeza de kushina desmayándola en el acto, y con toda mi velocidad, correr más rápido de lo que he corrido en toda mi vida para impedir tal ataque, para evitar que mi primer y único hijo muera en su primer día de vida} ¡A-AH…!

Sentí como los órganos de mi estómago desaparecían en menos de un segundo, todos siendo atravesados por la garra del kyubi, y unos esparciéndose por el suelo, sin contar toda la sangre que caía de mi estómago, definitivamente sabia, que no vería el siguiente mañana.

Miro a mi izquierda, y veo a kushina aun desmayada por el golpe que le di, pero al menos está a salva.

Miro hacia atrás, y veo al kyubi mirándome con odio por ver como su plan fallo por mi culpa, aunque, no me arrepiento de nada, por el bien de mi familia y de mi hijo, no me arrepiento de nada.

Minato: a-ah…n-naruto…

Me arrodillo en el suelo para aliviar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Levanto mi mano, para tratar de tocar a naruto, aunque sea un momento, pero esta muy lejos, y si me acerco correría el riesgo de que la punta de la garra del kyubi pinchara a naruto, y siendo un recién nacido hasta eso le podría quitar la vida. No puedo arriesgarme, dejo caer mi mano resignado tan solo disfrutando la vista de cómo naruto duerme tranquilamente, inocente, ajeno de todo a lo que está pasando. Solo espero, que kushina cuide muy bien de naruto, que crezca fuerte, sano, y lo más importante, con amor de una familia.

Minato: naruto… {Hablo con una voz bastante débil, siendo que varios de mis órganos ya no se encuentran en su posición}…se fuerte por favor, hijo…sé que, tal vez me odies algún día por haber encerrado al kyubi en ti. Naruto, espero que, hagas caso a todo lo que dice tu madre...porque o si no, jeje te dará la paliza de tu vida, conste que eso incluye obedecerla. Me gustaría también que, cuando crezcas, seas un gran ninja, para proteger a esta villa, a sus habitantes, a tus amigos, quizás algún día a tu novia jaja-ja-couch… {Tosí, ya que lamentablemente, estaba dando mis últimas energías por naruto}…pero en especial, quiero que protejas a tu madre, porque sé que a pesar de lo aterradora que puede llegar a ser, siempre necesitara un soporte en el cual apoyarse, cuyo soporte quiero que seas tu hijo...también, sé que muchos no te trataran como el héroe que debes ser, que eres. Pero no importa, porque te aseguro, que aunque todos en la aldea no sientan más que desprecio…por ti… {Sentía mi garganta secarse, me costaba cada vez más hablar}…siempre habrán personas que no dudaran de brindarte su amor…naruto, mi hijo, si algún días, aunque espero que no, el odio te consume y te desvías de tu camino ninja, del camino que yo quisiera para ti…pues te digo que no importa, porque a pesar de todo…y-yo…siempre…te amare como mi primer e único hijo…naruto, cuídate y honra mi legado… **Sello de ocho trigramas**...

 _Ese fue el día, en el que el mayor héroe de la historia, el mayor héroe de la aldea de konoha, falleció por salvar a su amado hijo._

 _Todo para que su legado continuara, para que su legado, proteja lo que el hokage mas ama. Aunque, lástima que no todo pueda llegar a ser como uno lo desea…_

 _Pero como dicho anteriormente…_

 _Minato namikaze, siempre amara a su hijo, no importa en lo que se convierta en un futuro no muy lejano. Porque ese es el tipo de padre, que de verdad daría todo por su hijo._

 _Minato namikaze._

 **Y eso fue todo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya empezaría todo desde la perspectiva de naruto. Y claro, todo sería muy confuso como dije en el prólogo, pero también como había dicho, todo se sabrá a medida de la historia.**

 **Asi que espero que les haya gustado, voten, agreguen a sus listas, pero especialmente comenten que es lo que más me motiva. Especialmente las críticas o consejos que puedan darme.**

 **Y con eso dicho.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	3. 2: Soledad

**Este capítulo revelara unas cosas, o aclarara dudas cosa que asi entran más en la historia, pero no los entretendré más con esto y espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, las letras que salgan asi:**

" _¿Qué hay perras?" con un "-" pero solo simbolizaran pequeños recuerdos, será temporal (es como separar los recuerdos para que no se confundan, aunque solo estará este método por este capítulo)._

 **Significa que son pequeños "flash back" o recuerdos cortos, son asi ya que no serán recuerdos grandes, solo pequeñas escenas, ¿vale? Para que no tengan dudas, ahora sin más, comencemos.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **2: Soledad**

El cielo oscuro y desolado, acompañado de las únicas nubes negras.

Poca vegetación que permanecían con vida, poca vegetación que moriría pronto.

Edificios apenas en pie, edificios que alguna vez fueron el hogar de muchas familias.

Calles vacías, en donde alguna vez muchos seres solían transitar.

Pero se preguntaran ¿Qué sucedió? O más bien ¿Cómo sucedió?

Entre todas la vidas que alguna vez existieron en ese mundo, a excepción de las cucarachas, lagartijas, arañas, zancudos, entre otras especies de insectos. Solo dos formas de vida pensantes habitaban en todo ese mundo.

Un pequeño zorrito de color anaranjado, el cual caminaba entre todos los escombros, maneando su colita e lado a lado con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, sin siquiera sentir pena en su conciencia al olfatear cuerpos desnutridos bajo los escombros, enterrados bajo tierra, o a la vista de los ojos del zorrito, aunque aun sabiendo de su pequeña existencia, este lo les daba ni una mínima atención.

Ese zorro, aún recuerda lo que paso días, semanas, meses antes de todo esto.

Las muertes, la destrucción, que ocurrió en esas purgas, masacres, como quieran llamarlos, la cosa es que, aquel zorrito ayudo en eso.

La verdad, es que preferiría estar en esos días cuando era conocido por uno de los seres más malvados y despiadados, que en su mundo actual.

 _¿?: Kurama, siento un hueco, en mi pecho…_

 _¿?: Kurama, ¿Qué soy para ti? Porque tú, eres mi amigo…_

 _¿?: Kurama, quisiera que me ayudaras…a desahogar esta confusión y el odio que siento…_

Ese era su nombre, el cual ese muchacho muchas veces pronuncio, Kurama.

Una cucaracha se cruzó por el camino del zorrito, este parecía dudar un poco, pero un rugido de su estómago lo hizo decidirse a cazar, masticar, y finalmente tragar a la cucaracha, eliminando el hambre a pesar del asco que sentía.

Kurama: ah, quisiera tener buena comida… {Pensó, porque aunque nadie lo piense, los demonios también sienten hambre, antes no era necesario claro, pues se alimentaba de la comida que devoraba su jinchuriki}

Sin más, kurama decidió continuar con su camino.

 _¿?: Kurama, acábalos a todos…_

 _¿?: Préstame tu poder…_

 _¿?: Nadie, absolutamente nadie es capaz de huir de mi…_

 _¿?: Todos serán consumidos por la destrucción que se hace a mi voluntad…_

¿Quién pensaría que ese pequeño niño algún día provocaría todo esto? Quien sabe, tal vez es la misma razón por la que ese zorrito y sus difuntos hermanos provocaron algo parecido a lo que ese chico hizo, aunque, no a tal grado…

 _Kurama: ¿Serias capaz de matarla a ella? La que te dio todo el amor de una madre {Pregunto, kurama observando a un chico de edad adolescente frente a él}_

 _¿?: Soy capaz de matar a todos si esta sensación desaparece de mi pecho {Respondió de manera firme, sin ninguna duda}_

 _Kurama: tal vez, pero, ¿no estarás tan solo confundiendo esa sensación con otra cosa?_

Kurama termino su caminata a cuatro patas, observando una figura sentada por encima del rostro del cuarto hokage, admirando la aldea completamente desolada y destruida. Quien vestía únicamente un top negro de ropa ninja, chaqueta, pantalones, botas, con la única excepción de la camiseta la cual era de un color rojo sangre seca, más característica conocida como rojo oscuro. Aunque lo que lo caracterizaba, era un haori o capa que traía puesta encima, de color negro con llamas rojas adornando la parte inferior del haori. Su edad era aproximada a los 17 o 18 años.

Kurama solo atino a escalar los rostros, sin llegar a costarle demasiado puesto que gracias a su agilidad logro llegar con mayor facilidad. Y sin dudarlo, de un salto se acomodó en la cabeza de aquel chico.

 _¿?: ¿Qué has dicho?_

 _Kurama: fácil, estoy algo aburrido de ver solo lo que tú ves, por eso quiero proponerte eso._

 _¿?: ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? Para lo único que sirvo es para destruir y matar._

 _Kurama: sirves para más mocoso, solo imagíname fuera de tu conciencia y yo hare el resto, aunque para cuando quieres encargarte de las aldeas o sacarme solo para tener compañía, bueno, solo imagíname con el tamaño que más te plazca. Claro que con sus límites._

¿?: ¿Qué pasa kurama, otra vez comiendo cucarachas? {Pregunto el chico, con la voz algo burlona}

Kurama: no molestes, que por tu culpa la comida que quede ya haya caducado {Soltó un bufido el zorro}

¿?: Solo come incestos y acostúmbrate, yo ya lo hice…

Kurama: sí, claro. Esa ni yo me la creo, simplemente te quedas aquí observando esa aldea ya sin vida, como si valiera la pena en el estado en que se encuentra.

¿?: Como quieras {Bufo el chico tomando a kurama por encima de su cabeza, y dejándolo de lado para levantarse y dar un salto hacia abajo, cayendo de manera perfecta por toda la altura saltada, para luego comenzar a caminar}

Kurama: ¡¿A dónde vas?!

¿?: No querías comer algo normal, pues ven {Señalo el muchacho, sin dejar de caminar}

Kurama: vaya lio que eres, eh, naruto…

 _¿?: ¿Naruto? {Pregunto una mujer de larga cabellera roja, la cual se encontraba frente al identificado naruto frente a ella, con una mirada bastante sombría, y, si, ella es kushina uzumaki, la madre de naruto y esposa del héroe de konoha}_

 _Naruto: perdón, madre…_

 _Kushina: ¿eh? ¿Pero porq…? {Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, bajando la mirada, solo pudo ver la mano de su hijo atravesada…en su pecho cerca de su corazón, para la mujer luego todo se volvió oscuro}_

Kurama: ¿Crees que haya algo por aquí? {Pregunto el zorro, caminando por el lado de naruto por las solitarias calles}

Naruto: no te desesperes, seguro y encontramos algo, lástima que los campos estén "descompuestos"…

Kurama: si, lastima~ 7-7

Naruto: ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que los granjeros intentaran hacerse los valientes, de todas formas todos terminaron muertos {Termino naruto con una expresión fría}

Kurama solo atino a guardar silencio, no quería provocarlo más y menos hacérselo recordar, porque en cierta manera, naruto sufría por eso, aunque era algo bastante extraño siendo que el provoco todas y cada una de esas masacres.

El rubio para el paso, para levantar la mirada justo con el zorro, observando el antiguo puesto de ichiraku ramen, el lugar el cual algún tiempo, fue el puesto de comida favorito de naruto.

Kurama: ¿Aquí? Lamento decirte que no soy un traga ramen {Dijo fastidiado kurama}

Naruto: entonces busca comida en otro lado, porque si no quieres de aquí, puedes irte por otro rumbo {Hablo de manera simple naruto, caminando hacia el puesto de comida.

Kurama: puf…yo y mi vocota {Bufo kurama, dándose la vuelta y con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida por otros puestos de comida que estén a su gusto}

 _Naruto namikaze uzumaki se encontraba parado en los rostros de los hokage, con mirada fría y decidida, dispuesto a terminar con todo de una vez._

 _Naruto: pagaran por el odio que siento, pagaran por las miradas y palabras que dedicaban a mis espaldas y esconderlas solo por ser hijo del cuarto, todos lo pagaran, ni los inocentes vivirán…_

 _Kurama: (Vale naruto, si quieres hacerlo tienes mi apoyo, como te enseñe, tu solo imagíname del tamaño que quieras y seré libre, pero no te preocupes, te quedaras el mi chakra yin, mientras que yo usare el yang, es suficiente poder para destruir lo que nos plazca a cada uno) {Dijo el zorro mentalmente dentro de la conciencia de naruto}_

 _Naruto: vale, no que no quede nada, absolutamente nada._

 _El namikaze concentro su mente e se imaginó a kurama con el mayor tamaño que podía lograr, ósea el tamaño original del kyubi, naruto relajo su conciencia liberando cada cadena dentro de ella, permitiendo que un chakra rojo saliera de su cuerpo para luego comenzar a formar la figura del bijuu con más colas en la actualidad, asi dando comienzo a la masacre._

 _ **[Kushina ya se murió :v y no se dividió el alma, solo el poder por si las dudas]**_

Naruto pateo la puerta de la entrada de aquel local, derribándola al instante dando paso a un mugroso y oscuro sitio.

Antes podría haber sido un local pequeño, sí, pero ya al ser el local favorito de la familia del difunto cuarto hokage este local había tenido un gran éxito permitiendo que este renové todo el local asi incluso extendiendo su espacio, bueno, hasta que empezó la masacre de naruto.

Naruto: este lugar apesta… {Murmuro naruto con disgusto tratando de no respirar demasiado aire, luego se escucharon unos pequeños sonidos para luego visualizarse ciertas pequeñas criaturas}…mierda, ratas…

 _¿?: ¡Naruto, no hagas esto, tú no eres asi! {Grito un chico vestido con un traje completamente ridículo, lo cual quedaba hermosamente ridículo, más conocido como rock lee}_

 _Naruto: te equivocas, siempre he sido asi, que ustedes no lo hayan predicho, solo es culpa de ustedes, por eso perecerán…_

 _Lee: ¡Naruto…!_

 _¿?: Lee, ya no más palabras, tal vez fue un compañero en el pasado, pero ahora es el enemigo {Hablo otro hombre con traje verde ridículo de lado de rock lee, conocido como maito gai, la bestia verde de konoha}_

 _Naruto: vengan ambos si quieren, puedo de todas...hm… {Se quejó naruto evitando un golpe de un ninja cualquiera, para luego con una mano atravesarle el corazón y volver la vista a sus oponentes}…formas._

 _Gai: ¡Bien lee, démosle un lección a este malvado naruto y enseñémosle nuestras llamas de la juventud! {Grito de manera triste, pero a la vez motivada}_

 _Lee: ¡SI~~! {Grito igual que si sensei, rock lee}_

 _Naruto: es inútil, gai será oponente, lee solo será un estorbo, de todas formas ganare._

 _Naruto: no bajes la guardia… {Murmuro naruto usando el hiraishin de su padre teletransportándose detrás de Lee y de un rasendori, técnica combinada de su padre y su sensei, le perforo el estómago}_

 _Gai: ¡Lee!_

 _Naruto: todos caerán…uno, por uno…_

Naruto rebuscaba entre los muebles, hornos, refrigerios, lo que sea con tal de encontrar algo de comida.

Si es cierto que últimamente lo único que estuvo comiendo eran insectos, pero ya estaba algo harto de eso, desde que todo el mundo se fue a la mierda ya no tenía que comer, rematando con que naruto no sabía nada sobre la cocina.

Sonrió, al encontrar un empaque de ramen instantáneo en uno de los muebles de la cocina, rápidamente la dejo sobre una mesita de café, e intento encender un microondas, pero lamentablemente este no prendía.

Naruto: mierda, olvide que ya no hay electricidad…¡Maldita sea! {Grito con frustración golpeando el microondas, haciéndolo saltar en pedazos, sintiendo como la pared tras el microondas se trizaba poco a poco en dirección hacia arriba, aunque eso fue todo}

Se quedó mirando el microondas destruido, en una fría oscuridad.

 _Gai: ¡La octava puerta: puerta de la muerte!_

 _Maito gai envuelto en llamas rojas, preparando su último ataque aéreo, golpeándolo en un posible último golpe, el cual causo a naruto estrellarse contra un edificio semi-destruido._

 _Gai, sin más fuerzas, cayó débilmente al piso con la visión apenas visible, respiración entre cortada, y esa sensación de bombeo en su pecho al activar la octava y última puerta._

 _Pero…_

 _Naruto: bien, jugado jeje… {Se escuchó la risa de naruto detrás del cuerpo inerte de maito gai._

 _Gai: ¿c-como…? {Pronuncio apenas gai, tirado en el piso, sin fuerzas y apenas vivo}_

 _Naruto: hiraishin, clon, jutsu de reemplazamiento {Simplifico naruto}_

 _Luego, todo para maito gai se volvió negro._

Naruto se sentó en una silla, frente a una mesa del local.

Con su tazón de ramen frente a él, lo abrió, y se preparó para comerlo aunque sea frio.

Aunque, al primer bocado y este se levantó de la silla bruscamente haciendo que la silla se caiga, e instantáneamente naruto escupió todo. Tratando de aguantar el mar sabor, tragándose el líquido que quería salir de su boca, salió furiosamente del local, no sin antes darle un golpe en la muralla, ocasionando que esta se derrumbara y tapara la entrada.

El namikaze de malos humores, camino hacia el frente dispuesto a ir y destruir algo, aunque eso solo funciono para toparse con su zorruno amigo.

 _Naruto: kakashi… {Dijo en voz baja naruto, con los ojos cerrados al sentir a su sensei detrás de su persona} ¿Así que quieres ser el siguiente?_

 _Kakashi: naruto… ¿Es necesaria tanta violencia? ¿Toda esta masacre?_

 _Naruto: para otros no, para mí, si…_

 _Kakashi: ¿Y tu madre?_

 _Naruto: ya está muerta…_

 _El peli plata abrió el ojo con sorpresa, indignación, entre otras._

 _Kakashi: naruto, tu…_

 _Naruto: basta de charla, es hora de tu muerte._

 _Kakashi quiso volver a hablar, pero antes de eso ya se había envuelto en batalla con el hijo de su sensei._

Naruto: ¿Encontraste algo? {Pregunto con algo de esperanzas naruto?

Kurama: nada U.U al menos no en buen estado, todo está caducado, o en el caso de otros, podridos.

Naruto: maldita sea…

Kurama: ¿Te arrepientes?

Silencio.

Naruto: ¿De sus muertes? No, ¿De la comida? Si.

 _La batalla era bastante difícil, naruto era muy fuerte, y kakashi ya con el sharingan descubierto debatía mentalmente si herir al hijo de su sensei. Naruto se percató de eso, pero solo saco provecho para tomar ventaja, pero con cosas muy dolorosas para el hatake, sacando provecho de lo que su sensei le había confesado hace mucho tiempo._

 _Trazo un sello de transformación._

 _Naruto/¿?: kakashi, ¿me recuerdas…? {Hablo naruto transformado, hablando con una voz bastante tierna, hablando y sacando provecho de acercarse lentamente hacia su sensei}_

 _Kakashi: n-no…_

 _Naruto/¿?: kakashi…_

 _Kakashi: r-rin…_

 _El peli plata bajo su guardia, estaba vulnerable, aunque para naruto eso no era suficiente._

 _Otro sello, multiclones de sombras._

 _Naruto/¿?2: kakashi {Hablo una voz masculina detrás de kakashi, este se volteo solo para encontrar…}_

 _Kakashi: o-obito…_

 _Otro sello._

 _Naruto/¿?3: kakashi {Otra voz, a su lado}_

 _Kakashi: P-papa…_

 _Naruto/rin: kakashi, ¿Por qué no correspondes mis sentimientos? {Hablo con voz triste la nohara}_

 _Kakashi: r-rin…yo…_

 _Naruto/obito: kakashi, dejaste morir a rin, creo que eras mi amigo {Dijo con voz fría el uchiha}_

 _Kakashi: (¡no! ¡Es una ilusión, es una ilusión!) {Grito mentalmente kakashi agarrándose la cabeza}_

 _Naruto/sakumo: kakashi, dejaste morir a tus compañeros, eres una decepción… {Hablo con voz bastante decepcionada el hatake mayor}_

 _Kakashi: ¡NOOOOOO...ah…!_

 _El hatake bajo la mirada, encontrando como ya no había clones, ni transformaciones, solo naruto con su kunai de tres puntas enterrado certeramente en su pecho, en su corazón._

 _Kakashi: n-naru-to… {Tartamudeo kakashi, escupiendo sangre y preparando su último aliento}_

 _Naruto: Perdón, kakashi-sensei…_

Naruto: ándale kurama, súbete.

Obedeciendo, el zorrito se montó en la cabeza del jinchuriki de su chakra.

Naruto rápidamente se tele trasportó con el hiraishin hacia el monte hokage, y sentándose en el mismo lugar de siempre, observando, recordando.

 _Naruto: ¡¿Por qué?! {Grito naruto desesperado, confundido, observando frente a él, a su padrino jiraiya dejándose atravesar por su rasendori} ¡Maldito, era una pelea seria! ¡¿Por qué mierda te dejaste?! {Grito naruto arrancando su mano del pecho de jiraiya, para sostenerlo de los hombros, exigiendo una respuesta}_

 _Jiraiya: j-jeje…naruto… {Sangre salía silenciosamente de su boca}…sabes…t-te pareces a…m-minato…o-ojala hubieras…segui-do sus…ideales…_

 _Luego de eso no volvió a hablar._

 _Todo fue oscuro dejando a naruto solo acompañado solo de los gritos de terror de los aldeanos al verse destruidos por el kyubi y su jinchuriki arrasando con todo, sin vacilar al momento de a quien mataban._

 _¿?: ¡¿Qué has hecho naruto?! ¡Este no eres tu!_

 _Naruto: entonces dime, ¿Quién soy yo?_

 _¿?: ¡t-tu…eras mi amigo!_

 _Naruto: como tú mismo dijiste, "era" tu amigo, sasuke._

 _Sasuke: ¡¿En qué te beneficiara esta destrucción?! ¡Tú me ayudaste a dejar mi venganza, ahora yo haré que dejes la tuya sea por lo que sea!_

 _Naruto: inténtalo, no conseguirás nada al fin y al cabo…_

Naruto: kurama…

Kurama: ¿Ahora que deseas mocoso?

Naruto: bueno… {Murmuro de manera confundida, desviando la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, que apenas era iluminado por las estrellas}…tu alguna vez, ¿Te has sentido solo? {Termino las palabras, de manera serena sin quitar la vista de las estrellas, el zorrito de sorprendió por la pregunta, mas viniendo de él, pero ¿qué de malo tenia contestar con sinceridad?}

Kurama: sabes mocoso, la verdad si, muchas veces desde la muerte de nuestro padre el rikkudo sennin, fuimos utilizados como armas para el mundo ninja, eso nos frustro hasta llevarnos a convertir en lo que somos ahora. Eso nos llevó a aislarnos del mundo, ser sellados, y estar bajo un manto de odio y soledad {Hizo una pausa} naruto, ¿Sabes la razón por la que me abrí a ti, y cumplí tus deseos a pesar de todo? {El rubio negó} porque te parecías a nosotros, los bijuus, te parecías a mi…aunque claro, tu manera de aislarte y sentir odio es un completo misterio jeje… {Carcajeo el zorro}…pero aun asi, no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, no importa el grado de extinguir la vida en un mundo.

Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo esa calidez en su pecho que provocaba cada palabra de kurama, tal vez eso era el amor, aunque ¿Por qué no lo sintió cuando lo tenía todo? Quizás sea por el hecho de que kurama podía entenderlo, o tal vez una razón inexplicable, que al menos naruto no podría descubrir por ahora.

 _Naruto: ¡jajaja! {Rio maléficamente el rubio, contemplando la aldea de las arenas, sunagakure} konoha ha caído, y no dudo en que ustedes lo harán ahora, irán con ellos, sus aliados, ¡Todos caerán ante mis pies! ¡Sal kurama, y causa caos y destrucción en esta patética aldea de polvo!_

 _El zorro demonio de las nueve colas apareció en una repentina invocación dejando como lo acordado, el chakra yin dentro de naruto, y el yang dentro del zorro que sin dudarlo comenzó su plan de destrucción hacia la aldea de la arena._

 _Naruto: jeje…ahora, a por el jinchuriki de esta aldea {Sonrió naruto de manera sombría}_

Naruto: kurama, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces aquí, o al menos que no deberías estarlo? {Pregunto naruto, una pregunta que confundiría a cualquiera, menos al receptor de esta}

Kurama: ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez, nunca considere nada en este mundo parte de mi hogar, ni siquiera en pequeña fracción, aunque la verdad, ni yo sé cómo describirlo…

Naruto: se cómo se siente kurama…sé cómo se siente…

 _Naruto: ¡Has caído jinchuriki del shukaku! ¡Este es el poder del jinchuriki mas fuerte~!_

 _El rubio grito, al momento de ver como la figura de la que sería el bijuu de una cola se desvanecía en arena, dejando entre toda esta a su malherido jinchuriki pelirrojo, el cual miraba con ira y odio a naruto. Subaku no Gaara._

 _Gaara: ¡M-maldito…te matare! {Grito lanzándose tontamente hacia naruto, sin medir las consecuencias}_

 _Naruto: débil… {Susurro, tomando el brazo del pelirrojo, y con gran fuerza haciéndolo crujir, escuchando el grito desgarrador que soltó Gaara}_

 _Gaara: ¡AHHHHHHHHH…!_

 _Naruto: débil, je, pero no te preocupes, no te hare sufrir más, solo antes te pediré una cosa…compárteme de tu poder._

 _Sin más, naruto hizo aparecer cinco sellos en sus dedos de la mano derecha, y con esa misma golpeo fuertemente a Gaara asi arrancando fuertemente CASI todo el chakra que le pertenecía el ichibi de la arena, el cual lentamente comenzó a inyectarse en el cuerpo de naruto. Luego, naruto acerco su boca al oído de Gaara, para susurrarle:_

 _Naruto: ¿Qué te crees? Por fin dormirás en paz, si un jinchuriki muere, su bijuu también lo hará {Sonrió naruto, antes de lanzar a Gaara a 65 metros de distancia y a gran velocidad} ahora, a probar nuevas habilidades {Sonriente, naruto alzo su mano con la palma abierta apuntando directamente hacia a Gaara, solo para terminar susurrando} Ataúd de arena…_

Naruto: alguna vez, he pensado irme de aquí…a otro mundo, otro lugar en donde me pueda sentir algo…cómodo, acogedor, amado, comprendido…un lugar en donde sienta que pertenezco.

 _Naruto: Dos colas fuera, su poder es mío…solo mío._

 _Naruto: Este es el día, en que naruto namikaze tomo el poder del isobu, como muestra de ser completamente invencible…_

 _Naruto: El cuatro colas a caído…su chakra es mío…_

 _Naruto: cinco colas, fuera…_

 _Naruto: Seis menos, quedan dos…_

 _Naruto: perdón chica, pero morirás junto a tu bijuu, y el 90% de su poder se quedara conmigo…_

 _Naruto: fuiste difícil de vencer 8 colas, hermano del raikage, pero lamento decirte morirás junto a tu bijuu, y la mayoría de su chakra se quedara conmigo, espero que disfrutes de tu ultima vista a tu aldea, porque no esperes que habrá otra…_

Kurama: chico…ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti, pero lamento decepcionarte.

Naruto: no problema kurama, de todas formas esto se llama…eh… ¿karma, no?

Kurama: un karma que ambos sufriremos…

Naruto: me gustaría sufrirlo solo yo…de todas formas tú fuiste tentado por mi…

Kurama: no te confundas chico {Carcajeo} más de lo que ya estas naruto, esto lo hice porque tú me lo pediste, no porque me tentaras ni controlaras…

 _Naruto: la vida no existe, más que nosotros dos y esos seres diminutos…aunque, aun siento este vacío, y confusión dentro de mí…_

 _Kurama: ya pasara chico, ya pasara…_

 _Naruto: en este lugar, no estoy seguro…_

Cerró sus ojos, viendo todo negro, sintiendo a kurama en su cabeza, la brisa del aire golpear sus mejillas, sintiendo la oscuridad del cielo sobre sí mismo, y la tranquilidad del mundo para meditar en paz.

 _¿?: ¿Quieres…quieres irte…?_

Naruto, abrió los ojos alterado al escuchar una voz que no era de él mismo, o de kurama.

Sin embargo, todo era negro, como cuando tenía sus ojos cerrados, ¿kurama? Ya no estaba sobre su cabeza, alterado, trato de buscar algo en medio de toda esa oscuridad, ¿Sería un sueño? No, hace mucho tiempo que naruto había dejado de soñar…

Naruto: ¿Quién…quien está ahí…?

 _¿?: Yo se…lo que tú quieres…tu confusión, tu vacío…_

Era una voz femenina, algo madura, pero a la vez gentil y comprensiva.

Naruto: ¿De qué…estás hablando…?

 _¿?: De tu dolor, tu soledad, tu amor, tu confusión, tu vacío…yo sé porque sientes eso, donde perteneces donde, donde encontraras eso que buscas…_

Eso sí fue lo que atrajo la atención de naruto, lo que buscaba…

Naruto: ¡¿Dónde, donde está, porque me siento asi desde el día en que tengo memoria?! {Grito mirando a la infinita oscuridad, tocándose el pecho exigiendo una respuesta}

 _¿?: Yo puedo llevarte allí, pero es tu problema en encontrarlo…suerte, naruto namikaze._

Fue lo último que escucho, luego la voz dejo de hablar, dejando a naruto completamente confundido en medio de la oscuridad.

¿?: ¡Naruto, naruto, naruto…!

El rubio, abrió los ojos para ver a su amigo zorruno gritando desesperadamente agarrado a uno de los techos de una casa cualquiera destruida, lejos de naruto, siendo absorbido por una especie de ¿portal?

Naruto: que mierda…

Callo al instante, al ver como su ropa y el mismo comenzaba a ser absorbido por aquel portal lejano, que se comenzaba a forma, fortalecer y a expandir para absorber todo a su paso, con más y más fuerza.

Naruto, como medida de precaución tomo su kunai de tres puntas y lo entero en la cabeza de los hokages, miro hacia el zorro el cual se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la estructura sólida, pero algo era extraño, es como si las fuerzas de aquel zorro hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, pues kurama con su chakra podría fácilmente impulsarse lo más lejos de aquel torbellino color negro y morado.

Naruto, tomo su kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzo hacia el zorro, el cual se clavó cerca de él, pero era un comienzo, se concentró aunque, a pesar de segundos de tardar…no se tele trasporto…

Naruto: (¿Mi…mi chakra?…n-no lo siento…)

Kurama: ¡Naruto! {Grito el zorro, al momento se separan sus garras de la estructura, y ser rápidamente devorado por el torbellino}

Naruto: ¡K-kurama…!

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, lamentarse, o cualquier otra cosa, pues los rostros hokages comenzaron a caer destruirse poco a poco, dejando a naruto ser absorbido por el torbellino, dando pasó a un lugar completamente desconocido…

 **Espero que les guste, ahora mismo termine el capítulo con algo de prisas pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Se confundirán, eso lo sé, pero ya como dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, ya comenzaran a adentrarse poco a poco en la historia, solo es cuestión de tiempo, paciencia, y comprender la lectura.**

 **Ahora yo les digo adiós.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	4. 3: Nuevo mundo

**Espero que disfruten de la lecturita.**

 **Aquí ya se empezara desde la perspectiva de otra persona, que sea no, es de naruto, que sea no de naruto, bueno si de naruto, bah en resumen es otro naruto ahora no pregunten más y lean.**

 **Antes unas hermosas palabras que vienen desde el fondo de mi kokoro, yo…**

 **Estoy vivo…**

 **O.o**

 **Ok, olviden eso…**

 **Ahora si disfruten de la lectura.**

 **3: Nuevo mundo**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, no es que fuera muy exploradora pero…estaba aburrida y Salí un raro a pasear en las lejanías de konoha, no tenía nada de malo salir a pasear un tiempo, tampoco es como i algo me fuera a pasar, ¿Verdad?

Mire atrás de mí, viendo absolutamente nada. Suspire para luego reír algo nerviosa.

¿?: C-creo que me perdí… U.U

No solo me perdí yo en el bosque, si no también a la persona que me acompañaba, mi mejor amiga junto a mi "mascota" por asi decirlo, si escucha como la llame me mata seguro. Aunque ellas si conocían estos lados, ¿yo? Estoy perdida como en las típicas películas de terror…asi es, soy la típica idiota que se pierde en un bosque y luego se encuentra al monstruo que te saca todos los órganos y los devora "gentilmente"…creo que debo dejar de ver películas de terror…

¿?: Tengo hambre… {Escuche un rugido de mi estómago mientras me sobaba la panza, a veces no entendía como era tan delgada suponiendo la cantidad de comida que como al día, bueno, misterios de la vida} Bien, ahora ¿por dónde?... {Me pregunte mirando a muchas direcciones en donde posiblemente esté la aldea} Creo que iré por aquí… {Y según me guía mi intuición femenina comencé a caminar por un sendero en medio del bosque}

Estaba algo oscuro, pero aún era iluminado por la luz del día que pasaba a través de las hojas de los árboles y pinos, espero estar yendo a la salida, porque conociendo mi suerte, este yendo mas adentro de lo que estaba antes…

Escuche unos ruidos atrás de mí asi que rápidamente me voltee asustada y en posición de ataque. Aunque, no salía nada…

¿?2: bu…

¿?: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! {Juro que mi grito se habría escuchado por todos las naciones elementales…Y aunque fuera asi, no se comparaba a la vergonzosa posición. Estaba agachada con las manos sobre mi nuca, sin contar los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo, aunque…esa voz…}

¿?3: La asustaste de lo lindo…

¿?2: Solo eres una miedosa, naruko.

Me levante y me di un vuelta furiosa, observando a mi mejor amiga y mi "mascota" llamada Karumi, aunque antes conocida como el kyubi.

Naruko: ¡Sasuko, Karumi! ¡¿Por qué me asustan?! {Grite enojada}

Karumi: Yo no he sido, mocosa, a sida la esta, uchiha… {Murmuro molesta Karumi, saltando de la cabellera negra de sasuko a la mía}

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Naruko uzumaki namikaze. Hija del líder del clan uzumaki y la cuarta hokage de la aldea de konoha. Era en total, muy parecido a lo que es su madre, tanto en figura como pechos de tamaño medio, tenía un largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas hacia los lados, y varios mechones cayendo tanto por los lados y la frente de la chica. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color zafiro claro, y grandes como eran los de su padre. Una total belleza, aunque algo…cabeza hueca. Vestía un estilo de ropa anaranjada combinado con el negro en el caso de su falda corta, o la parte de los hombros de su chaqueta, o camisa bajo esta última. Sin contar sus sandalias ninja color negros en sus pies, y su banda ninja en la frente.

Sasuko uchiha. Una hermosa joven con casi la misma edad de 17 años e estatura que la primera nombrada. Segunda hija del líder del clan uchiha y también estando entre las chicas más buscadas junto a naruko, todo gracias al prestigio que tenía dentro de la aldea o su muy figurado cuerpo. Tenía tanto ojos como cabello negro, el cabello tenía una bonita coleta baja atada en un cole color rojo, con un toque de sus cabellos cayendo por los lados de sus sienes tal como lo eran su madre, con la diferencia que estos se encontraban más numerosos y puntiagudos. Su vestimenta costaba en una típica ropa perteneciente al clan uchiha, la de este era de color azul común, y traía puesto unos short blancos, sandalias ninjas negras, y unos calentadores de brazos en ambos de estos. Sin olvidarnos de su banda ninja ubicada en su frente.

Y por último, la "mascota" de naruko la cual actualmente reposaba en la cabeza de este. Tenía un pelaje notorio bastante suave, y de un color anaranjado bastante claro, tanto que algunos llegaban a pensar que su color era amarillento. Esta zorrita era conocida como el demonio zorro de las nueve colas, el kyubi, aunque pocas personas sabían sobre eso, entre ellos los amigos y familiares de naruko, y los altos mandos ninja de la aldea.

Naruko: Mooo~…apuesto a que ustedes me dejaron sola a propósito para asustarme… {Dejo salir de sus labios la rubia, haciendo un tierno pucherito que derretiría a cualquiera por lo hermosa que la hacía ver}

Sasuko: no me vengas con estupideces ahora, mejor vámonos antes de que tu madre vuelva a pensar que fuimos secuestradas por ninjas renegados y mande a todos los ninjas de la aldea en nuestra búsqueda…

Naruko: ¿Y que hay con el clan uchiha?

Sasuko: Hmm…Ni idea…

Karumi: ¿Tanto odio acaso?

Sasuko: no hables zorra, que odies a mi clan no significa que no se preocupen por mí.

Karumi: Pero si hasta tú has dudado.

Sasuko: …

Naruko: Turn down fo…

Sasuko: Cállate.

Naruko: Mala…

Sasuko: Cállate.

Naruko: …

Sasuko: Cállate.

Naruko: No dije nada {Reclamo}

Sasuko: Igual cállate.

Karumi: niñatas…

Naruko/Sasuko: Cállate.

Karumi: ¡A mí nadie me calla! {Grito la zorra levantándose bruscamente e inconscientemente enterrando sus garras en la cabeza de naruko}

Naruko: ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado!

Sasuko: ¡Cállate zorra, tu no me mandas…!

Karumi: ¡Tú a mí tampoco!

Naruko: ¡Ya cállense!

Sasuko: ¡Tú cállate!

Naruko: ¡No, tu!

Karumi: ¡Ustedes cállense!

Naruko/sasuko: ¡No, tu callateeeeeee~~!

Karumi: ¡Jamás!

E asi, inicio una pelea de gritos que estuvo durando unos cuantos buenos minutos, pero podría haber llegado a durar horas más, o mucho más, si no fuera porque la rubia paro de repente, alertando a ambas femeninas, contemplando extrañamente porque naruko callo repentinamente y tenía una cara perpleja.

Naruko: E-Ey… ¿Existen los marcianos…? {Pregunto la uzumaki algo asustado}

Sasuko: ¿Estuviste viendo películas de marcianos? Tonta, sabes que la más mínima película de terror te aterra.

Karumi: mejor de marcianos que películas de espíritus malignos, ¿Recuerdas?

Sasuko: si, esa película, eh…"El conjuro", si esa, dejo a naruko sin dormir unos días, y fue peor cuando vio la segunda parte {Suspiro resignada la uchiha}

Karumi: Exacto, como esa de "La noche del demonio"…

Sasuko: Si…

Naruko: ¡NO ES BROMA VEAN ESO! {Grito algo enojada la uzumaki apuntando hacia el cielo}

Sorprendidas y confundidas, ambas femeninas miraron hacia el cielo a la dirección apuntada por naruko, y lo que vieron las dejo completamente calladas.

Un tipo de bola de fuego, meteorito o cual sea la mejor forma de describirlo, venia cayendo desde el cielo a gran velocidad hacia la superficie terrestre.

Sasuko: me cago… P-P

Naruko: marcianos… O.O

Karumi: inexplicable… P-P

Se quedaron observando, hasta que el meteorito se estrelló a lo lejos levantando algo de polvo y sacudiendo levemente los árboles, aunque ellas se encontraban algo lejos, más cerca de ese lugar la sacudida habría sido seguro algo más intensa.

Naruko: los marcianos nos invaden… {Murmuro naruko muerta de miedo}

Karumi: ¡Despierten!

Sasuke: hm… {Gimió la uchiha saliendo del trance, rápidamente tomo a la rubia del brazo comenzando a arrastrarla hacia al lugar}

Naruko: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Debemos informar a la aldea antes de que los marcianos nos invaden!

Sasuko: ¡La aldea mis polainas, y…Deja de ver películas!

Naruko: ¡JAMASSSSSSSSSSSS…!

Exclamado eso, la uchiha tomo chakra en sus pies y obligo a la uzumaki a ir con ella en una rápida carrera de chakra.

 **0**

Sasuko: ¡Apura, apura, apura, apura…! {Grito sasuko corriendo a través del bosque y exigiendo a la uzumaki que aumente la velocidad que se encontraba en carrera unos metros atrás de ella}

Naruko: ¡Ya voy, dame tiempo tonta!

Sasuko: ¡Solo tengo curiosidad!

Sin más, ambas chicas llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño llano apartado de los árboles, Cambiaron a paso lento hacia el cráter, alertas de cualquier cosa que pueda acecharlas, naruko claro detrás de sasuko por el miedo que tenía pensando que eran "marcianos".

Naruko: ¿Q-Que hay…?

Karumi: naruko acércate, quiero ver {Regaño la zorrita}

Naruko: calla…

Karumi: ._.

Sasuko: veamos… {Susurro la uchiha, asomándose por el cráter, junto a naruto que se asomaba cuidadosamente, y ahí fue cuando lo vieron…}

El huno rodeaba lo que parecía ser una figura humana, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos y el humo comenzaba a mezclarse con el ambiente dejando aquella figura humeada libre de obstáculos para la visión de las chicas. Se divisaba lo que parecía ser un chico joven, no mayor o apenas en la mayoría de edad, cabello rubio con los ojos misteriosos, sin saber su color debido a que ambos se encontraban cerrados. Traía un tipo de ropa negra acompañado de un haori tipo hokage, aunque lo que más les llamo la atención a las femeninas, es la banda ninja tachadando su aldea perteneciente, ubicada en la frente de aquel chico.

Ambas chicas y la zorrita asombradas, no podían dejar de mirarlo, sobre todo que a pasar de la gran caída, mantenía su ropa completamente intacta, como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de escudo envolviéndolo, puesto que lo único que mantenía común era la suciedad y el polvo bañando la ropa, y algo en el rostro del chico.

Naruko: ¿Qué es eso? {Susurro la rubia, observando detenidamente al chico dentro del cráter}

Sasuko: ni idea {Respondió en voz baja la uchiha}

Naruko: ¿crees que sea un marciano…? {Pregunto mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda}

Sasuko: no seas idiota, los marcianos no existen y…deja de ver películas.

Naruko: jamás…

Karumi solo rodo los ojos aburrida por las peleas que tenían diariamente las chicas.

Sasuko: espera aquí, bajare.

Naruko: ten cuidado, ya sabes, pueden salir tentáculos y los usaría para destriparte y…

Sasuko: por última vez, deja-de-ver-películas.

Naruko: jamás.

Sasuko: idiota.

Sin más, la uchiha se deslizo cuidadosamente por el cráter, comenzando a descender de a poco, hasta finalmente llegar al fondo del cráter. Lentamente, se acercó al cuerpo tirado frente a ella, se agacho, y acerco su dedo índice a alguna parte de su cuello.

Sasuko: esta inconsciente, pero aún con vida… {Murmuro sorprendida}

Naruko: ¿Cómo? {Se preguntó la uzumaki, ya que con la distancia no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo su amiga}

Karumi: creo que dijo, que…aun esta con vida {Murmuro la zorrita, usando sus sentidos agudos de zorro}

Sasuko tomo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del chico sobre su hombro, y lentamente comenzó a subir el cráter, que gracias a dios, no se encontraba de forma completa en vertical.

Sasuko: naruko ayúdame {Pidió la uchiha con la mano, está asintiendo tomo su mano y la ayudo a impulsarse fuera del cráter, aun con naruto sobre el hombro de la uchiha}

Naruko: ¿ahora qué hacemos? Digo, no podemos dejarlo aquí…

Sasuko: lo llevaremos a la aldea, luego veremos qué hacer con él, mejor dicho, la hokage vera que hacer con él. Ándale, vamos que no tenemos tiempo, puede despertar en cualquier momento, y no creo que sea tan débil como para sobrevivir a una caída asi…

Karumi: será lo mejor, siento un chakra algo…familiar dentro del…se parece a…

Naruko: ¿a quién?

 _ **[Por cierto, están hablando en susurros]**_

Karumi: …al tuyo naruko…

Naruko: ah, a mi cha…espera ¿Qué?...

Sasuko: no pregunten más, vamos que luego podremos obtener cualquier respuesta, por el momento es mejor llevarlo bajo vigilancia, y si los medio de interrogaciones ninjas pueden, sacarlo su identidad.

Las otras dos solo asintieron, y rápida pero silenciosamente se fueron de vuelta a su aldea, la aldea de konohagakure.

Sin darse cuenta, que un poco después de que ambas partieran, a lo lejos se vio otro "meteorito" caer del cielo…

 **0**

A solo medio kilómetro de donde había caído el anterior "meteorito", con un cráter casi tan profundo como el anterior se veía una figura zorruna tirada.

Quien sabe cuánto habrá pasado desde que las otras felinas se fueron con aquel chico. Unas dos o tres horas, se escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente del fondo del cráter. Sin más, una garra se posiciono en la orilla del cráter, impulsándose asi mismo a salir del cráter.

Cansado, jadeando, como sea se encontraba muy deteriorado, claro que el 90% de su chakra lo tenía otra persona en ese momento, por lo que solo él contaba con el 10 de este mismo, aunque era suficiente para reincorporarse y recuperar suficiente energía en cuestión de 20 a 30 minutos.

El zorro, kurama se encamino unos pasos alejados del cráter, tirándose sobre el césped tratando de recuperar energías con el chakra que tenía dentro de él, para luego, ir en busca de naruto que sin duda, su olfato le decía que no estaba muy lejos.

 **0**

Dentro de la aldea más poderosa entre las 5 existentes entre las naciones elementales. Mas justamente en la torre hokage, se encontraban naruko y sasuko mirando directamente, nerviosas a los ojos de la seria hokage.

Hace unas dos horas habían llegado anunciando lo que encontraron, y claramente se lo tuvieron que confesar a la hokage, el chico, o ¿porque engañarnos más? Naruto se encontraba en la sala de espera de la torre siendo revisado por unos ninjas médicos además de ser custodiado por unos cuantos anbus.

Pero vamos a lo de ahora, la cuarta hokage, minako namikaze mirada directamente a su hija y su mejer amiga frente a ella, observando cada pisca de nerviosismo en ellas, y ¿Cómo no? Si solo después de ver un unicornio vomitar arcoíris se logra ver a la hiperactiva hokage con una mirada seria.

Minako: ¿Y bien? ¿Debo creerles lo que dijeron? Como no sé si lo encontraron por ahí tirado y solo me juegan una broma…

Karumi: mira tonta cuarta {Menciono firmemente la zorrita, si bien el y la cuarta junto a su esposo jamás tuvieron una buena relación, asi Karumi era la única persona además de su esposo en insultarla} Sé que naruko en una idiota amante de las películas lo cual la hace muy, pero muy idiota…

Naruko: ¡Hey!

Karumi: …pero aun asi… {Continuo ignorando totalmente a la rubia}…ella no está mintiendo esta vez, de verdad vimos a un imbécil caer del cielo, ahora, ¿nos creerá?

La hokage solo suspiro con resignación.

Minako: vale, vale…les creo.

Sasuko: ¿Y qué harán con ese chico…? {Pregunto la uchiha curiosa}

Minako: lo enviare a una de las celdas especiales para criminales, con unos cuantos ninjas médicos e interrogatorios en caso de que despierte.

Naruko: ¿para que esos ninjas?

La uchiha solo pudo hacerse una cachetada en su frente al ver la total estupidez de su amiga.

Minako: dah, naruko que hare contigo…médicos para ver su condición física o algún tipo de anormalidad en su cuerpo, y los ninjas interrogadores son especialmente para sacarle información en caso de que despierte.

Naruko: ahhhhh…

Sasuko: idiota.

Minako: bueno, si eso es todo…

Karumi: no lo es {Sentencio la zorrita, sobre la cabeza de naruko llamando la atención de todos}

Minako: ¿Qué pasa ahora? {Pregunto la hokage nuevamente de manera seria}

Karumi: sé que sonara estúpido, pero ese chico, por alguna razón siento como si fuera…naruko…

La namikaze abrió los ojos en par, sorprendida, al igual que las otras dos.

Minako: Espera, ¿En qué tipo de sentido?

Karumi: es solo que, cuando trato de sentir parte de su presencia, siente como si fuera naruko, su olor, su esencia, su chakra…todo es completamente igual a naruto, es como si…

Minako: …fueran la misma persona, ¿verdad? {Terminó de decir la hokage}

Karumi: exacto.

Naruko: tonterías, digo, yo estoy aquí ¿verdad?...

Sasuko: esto es muy confuso…

Minako: demasiado la verdad…¡Anbus! {Grito la hokage, viendo como tras su hija, su amiga y la zorra aparecían dos anbus en bombas de humo}Reúnan al consejo tenemos que

 **0**

Kurama: G-grrrr…

Un gruñido inundo la el lugar, miro hacia arriba, y aún estaba claro, debía faltar unas cuantas horas para que comience el anochecer, problemático.

Kurama: Hmm… {Gimió levantándose y estirando sus patas en el césped}…fue una linda siesta, pero ahora… ¿Dónde está naruto?...

El zorro, comenzó a olfatear el suelo, y cuando sintió algo, miro hacia aquella dirección.

Kurama: necesito una mejor vista…

Cargando algo de chakra en sus patas, subió al árbol más grande que vio en su alrededor, para fin ver todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, decir que su sorpresa era poca seria mentira, puesto que ¿Pasaría si lo que alguna vez destruirte y aniquilaste estaba como nuevo tiempo después?, pues kurama experimentaba eso ahora mismo…

Kurama: Por la madre que pario a los humanos, solo espero que no encierren a naruto en ningún tipo de celda, porque asi habrá problemas…graves problemas…

 **Con eso está terminado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta lectura y les pido que voten y por sobre todo comenten, gracias y saludos.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**

 **Alias: Su pinche dios**


	5. 4: La advertencia de kurama

**Bueno, antes de empezar…**

 **LEER**

 **TODO**

 **LO**

 **QUE**

 **PONGA**

 **EN**

 **LETRAS**

 **OSCURAS**

 **NO**

 **SE**

 **LO**

 **SALTEN**

 **POR**

 **FAVOR**

 **Bien, como dije haya arriba no se salten esto.**

 **Este será el último capítulo que subiré, ¿Por qué? Porque me quitaran el teléfono y el computador apenas entre a clase para "mejorar mi rendimiento", asi que por eso estaré ausente un tiempo. Les digo para que después no pongan en los comentarios que cuando subiere capítulo, por eso lo diré ahora.**

 **Volveré a subir capítulos dentro de uno MESES, ósea que después de ese tiempo volveré a subir capítulos. Ya estuve avisando anteriormente en los capítulos y agradezco a las personas que lo entendieron y se tomaron el tiempo de leerlos, y ahora a los que no lo leyeron y leen igual ahora igualmente les agradezco, y a los que no leyeron váyanse a la ver…digo, no importa…**

 **._.**

 **Como sea, este será el capítulo que me molesto en escribir para ustedes y con mucho gusto de mi parte, bueno, después de publicar este capítulo renombrare esta historia a "PAUSADA TEMPORALMENTE" por si se dieron cuenta mis demás historias están igualmente clasificadas, a excepción de "más que hermanos" siendo que esa ya está terminada, y la segunda aún no ha iniciado.**

 **Por cierto hice nuevas portadas para las historias y están de lo mejor * ¬ ***

 **Bueno, con todo eso avisado podemos comenzar con el capítulo, en mi caso escribiendo, en sus casos leyendo.**

 **4: La advertencia de kurama**

En lo que se conocía como la sala de reuniones del consejo de konoha.

Más exactamente, en una gran mesa circular en la cual se encontraban sentados alrededor todos los miembros del consejo de konoha, líderes de respectivos clanes, algunos contando que algunos no pudieron asistir por temas respectivos a sus clanes, y por supuesto la cuarta hokage que se encontraba sentada en cabeza, imponiendo quien manda en verdad.

Eso sí, a la derecha de la hokage se encontraba sentado un pelirrojo de grandes ojos violetas con aura respetuosa. Vestía una un traje completamente negro _**[Ese que usaba minato. Ej: la que lleva cuando se entera cuando se entera de que kushina está embarazada, solo que esta es negra]**_ , __Y por encima un chaleco jounin color verde oscuro con el estandarte uzumaki estampado en la parte de atrás. Bajo eso, traía sandalias ninjas color azul unidas con unas vendas hasta arriba del tobillo, y claro la banda ninja ubicada en su frente. Este era nada más ni nada menos que Kasuma Uzumaki, actual líder del clan uzumaki e marido de la cuarta hokage.

En un rincón se encontraban sasuko, naruko e Karumi sobre la cabeza de la última nombrada. Y estando todos listos, comenzaban la reunión.

Minako: bien, nos hemos reunido aquí a costa de un suceso ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, respecto a que naruko y sasuko declararon sobre una especia de meteorito humano caer del…

¿?: Disculpa la interrupción, lady hokage, pero ¿Cómo no sabemos si solo son cuentos para niños? {Exigió/pregunto un anciano de edad mayor con algo de desconfianza, pues nuestro preguntón es conocido más por el apodo de "El halcón de guerra", aunque atendiendo al nombre de danzo shimura}

¿?: Lamento contradecirte danzo, pero por más absurdo que suene, mi hija estuvo allí y yo sé que ella no es ninguna mentirosa {Contraataco un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro e unos ojos negros como la noche, fugaku uchiha actual líder del clan uchiha}

¿?: Pero hasta la hija de un líder de clan puede mentir, fugaku… {Hablo esta vez otro anciano perteneciente al consejo de la aldea, Homura Mitokado además de ser un ex miembro del antiguo equipo tobirama}

Antes ese comentario, el líder uchiha frunció el ceño con una pizca de enojo. Mientras en el rincón apartado, la uchiha estaba que mataba a esos viejos con un chidori.

¿?: Por favor señores, vamos con calma. Nadie sabe las cosas que pueden pasar en el laxo del tiempo, dejemos antes siquiera que tomemos la opinión de las chicas, además se encuentran en presencia de la hokage, mostremos algo de respeto {Declaro un hombre con cierta pereza en su voz, puesto que no era de extrañarse del líder del clan nara, Shikaku nara, conocidos como el clan más flojo pero inteligente de la aldea}

Minako: Gracias por tus palabras shikaku, ahora, naruko, sasuko, Karumi… {Hablo la hokage mencionando el último nombre con algo de burla, tratando de molestar un poco a la zorrita, y lo logro…}

Naruko: ¡¿Y si es un marcia…?! ¡Ay! {Se quejó la rubia al recibir un pisotón de la uchiha}

¿?: Pasen con sasuko, es un tema serio de hablar {Hablo con voz seria, un hombre que se encontraba con el mentón apoyado en sus manos. Tenía cierto toque de vergüenza en su voz, al ver como su hija hacia el ridículo, pues si, como ya conoce, el que acababa de hablar es kasuma uzumaki}

Minako: Ayayay…procede sasuko {Ordeno la hokage, con un toque de gracia}

Sasuko: bueno, la idiota esta…

Naruko: ¬.¬

Sasuko: …Se perdió en el bosque durante un paseo que dábamos por este, la cosa es que después de encontrarla vimos una especia de meteorito cayendo desde el cielo hacia la superficie terrestre. Claro que rápidamente la idiota y yo nos dirigimos hacia allí, pero cuando llegamos solo pudimos encontrar a un chico estrellado en el cráter en donde se supone que debía haber caído el "meteoro"…

¿?: ¿Y ustedes esperan que creamos que cayó del cielo? {Pregunto de manera molesta una anciana, ex integrante del equipo tobirama y actual miembro del consejo de la aldea, Koharu Utatane}

¿?: ¿No es mejor escuchar toda la historia, señorita koharu? {Pregunto con sarcasmo un rubio de coleta, líder del clan Yamanata, Inoichi Yamanata}

Sasuko: Gracias. Cuando nos fijamos más en su estado físico, notamos que no tenía ningún tipo de herida grave, ni siquiera un rasguño, solo algo de mugre u suciedad a causa de la caída. Eso supongo yo, que ese chico no es algo normal…

Karumi: Sin contar… {Tomo palabra la zorra}…de que ese chico tiene un aura "Y" chakra exactamente igual a naruko, ambos emiten la misma esencia e incluso tienen el mismo olor, ambos apestados a ramen instantáneo incluso}

Lo último dejo algo más sorprendidos a todos los presentes, excepto a los que ya sabían de eso en el caso de minako, sasuko y la misma naruko.

Kasuma: ¿Mismo chakra, olor, ramen? Estas de broma ¿verdad? {Pregunto el pelirrojo con desconfianza, mirando a la zorrita que algún tiempo atrás estuvo en su interior}

Karumi: Yo no miento para tu información.

Danzo: ¿Y cómo lo sabemos? Eres solo un demonio, un monstruo que se cree que puede andar de macota con la hija de la hoka…

Naruko: ¡Oye momia no te metas con mi mascota!...¡Ay! {Soltó un gritillo la uzumaki al verse con una de las garras de su queridísima "mascota" enterrada en su cabeza}

Karumi: Deja de llamarme mascota, mocosa… {Susurro de manera espeluznante la zorra liberando un aura roja}

Naruko: P-perdón… {Lloriqueo}

Sasuko: Pueden realizar pruebas si quieren, pero se siente cierto parecido tanto en el cómo en naruko, si te acercas bastante puedes sentir un parecido en sus chakras.

Homura: ¿Qué insinúas? {Entrecerró los ojos el anciano}

Karumi: quien sabe, momia…

¿?: Tal vez, te refieres a un viaje dimensional entre ese chico, y este mundo, ¿no? {Murmuro el líder del clan aburame que se había mantenido callado toda la reunión, hasta ahora. Shibi aburame}

Karumi: No estoy segura, tal vez, pero no puedo asegurar nada…

Kasuma: Deberíamos esperar hasta que ese chico simplemente despierte, y después mandar a ibiki y anko a interrogarlo, un caso como este no debe quedar de incógnita.

Fugaku: parece una buena idea kasuma {Toco el uchiha con algo de molestia} pero que ¿Si no quiere hablar de nada? Quien sabe, ese chico podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar…

Kasuma: ¿Tu que sabes, Uchiha? {Contraataco molesto el uzumaki, se notaba la tensión entre ambos, digamos que ambos no tenían una buena relación por "ciertos" asuntos privados}

Fugaku: ¿No es mejor predecir que lamentar, uzumaki? {Reto el uchiha}

Minako: Ya basta, ambos {Regaño firmemente la hokage al notar la tensión entre ambos hombres}

Kasumi: Tks…

Fugaku: Hmp…

Ambos líderes de clanes molestos desviaron la mirada de cada uno aguantando las ganas de matarse entre ellos.

Minako: bien. Como decíamos, ese chico podría pertenecer a lo que podríamos llamar otra "dimensión" si lo que dice Karumi es cierto, por lo tanto en cuanto despierte le haremos unas cuantas preguntas para ver si eso es verdad, y de qué tipo de mundo podría venir.

Shikaku: Es lo mejor, ¿Pero qué haremos respecto a la información de la aldea? {Pregunto curioso el nara, claro que la aldea haría muchas preguntas respecto a porque un total extraño está en la aldea, y más siendo que hay probabilidades que venga de un mundo totalmente paralelo a ese}

Inoichi: Lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto tal como con la linda zorrita {Comento algo razonable el yamanata, aunque sacándole una venita a la zorra a como se refirió a ella}

Minako: Es lo más razonable, si es cierto que no podemos revelar tal información asi como asi a la aldea. ¿Pero en qué sentido permanecerá? ¿Digo no creo que él quiera pasársela encerrado?

Naruko: Yo tengo una idea… {Interrumpió naruko}

Koharu: Mocosa, esto es serio…

Naruko: ¡Pero enserio tengo una idea! {Reclamo la uzumaki}

Minako: Anda hija, te doy la palabra {Cedió la namikaze}

Naruko: bueno…podríamos hacerlo pasar por un tipo de…eh…primo lejano mío…ya sabes, el parentesco puede ser muy…eh…Hmm…

Sasuko: …Convincente.

Naruko: Eso.

Shikaku: Hm, no es una mala idea, claro en casos de que al chico se le permita andar libre por la aldea, no sabemos aún si en su mundo habrá sido una persona peligrosa…

Danzo: bueno, en caso de que sea una persona "peligrosa", déjenmelo a mí y yo me encargare de que sea muy beneficioso a la aldea…

Shibi: Esto no es un tema de beneficios, es un tema mucho más delicado si nuestras suposiciones son acertadas.

Inoichi: Coincido con Shibi {Apoyo el yamanata al aburame}

Shikaku: También debemos guiarnos por el carácter, tal vez puede ser una persona muy peligrosa, pero también está el caso de que tenga un gran poder pero sus intenciones sean buenas, además si su poder va más allá de nuestros alcances, no debemos tomarlo a la ligera, deberíamos dejarlo temporalmente en una celda especializada para criminales peligrosos rango S, no creo que las comunes o incluso las especies sean suficiente para retenerlo en caso de un poder más allá de nuestras expectativas, como han dicho antes, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tampoco sabemos si el chico tiene cierto trauma a una celda, o algo que le provoque sentirse amenazado, una celda puede representar hechos del pasado, en el caso de muchos jinchurikis, el odio de sus aldeas es obvio, y en una celda se sentirían presionados por esas paredes, acorralados, algo difícil de explicar, asi que también deberíamos darle una celda con un ambiente un poco más cómodo y peculiar a un hogar común.

Minako: Eh… {Musito de manera nerviosa la hokage mientras sudaba algo de frio}

Kasuma: Minako, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? {Pregunto de manera seria el uzumaki a su mujer}

Minako: Y tú crees que se siente bien en…una celda especial para criminales con algunos ninjas médicos investigando su cuerpo… {Sonrió nerviosa la hokage, mientras todos los demás se dieron una palmada en la frente}… ¿Es malo verdad?...

Kasuma: Y me preguntaba de donde salía la estupidez de naru…

El uzumaki no pudo terminar de regañar a su mujer, cuando se escuchó como la ventana tras la hokage se agrietaba y rompía en miles de pedazos finalmente para ver una figura zorruna saltar desde fuera, al centro de la mesa cayendo en vista de todos los miembros sentados alrededor.

¿?: Hmm…Grr…vaya veo que si quieren morir ¿eh?... {Pregunto molesto lo que parecía ser una figura zorruna en el centro de la mesa siendo observado por todos los ojos estupefactos}… ¿Ningún comentario? Que va, como yo si tengo modales me presentare, mi nombre es kurama aunque algunos me conocen como el zorro de las nueve colas, el kyubi…

Minako: …

Kasuma: …

Fugaku: …

Danzo: …

Homura: …

Koharu: …

Shikaku: …

Inoichi: …

Shibi: …

Sasuko: …

Naruko: …

Karumi: …

Kurama: que va, ¿Ya se quedaron mudos? Que decepcion…

Karumi: ¡¿Qué DIJISTE ZORRO DE MIERDA?! ¡AQUÍ EL UNICO KYUBI SOY YO!

Kurama: No estaban hablando de dimensiones, vaya que olvidadiza {Se burló el zorro}

Los demás miembros, salieron de su estadia en shock, y prestaron atención a lo que vendría siendo un zorro parlante auto proclamándose el kyubi.

Minako: ¿K-kyubi…?

El uchiha mayor ahí, activo su sharingan tratando de ver un poco las cualidades del zorro, y compararla con la zorra arriba de la cabeza de la hija del hokage, aunque después de unos segundos de comparación este solo pudo quedarse en "mute".

Fugaku: a-ah…

Minako: Fugaku, ¿Sucede algo?

Sasuko: ¿padre?

Fugaku: Sus cualidades…s-son iguales…

Shikaku: ¿Iguales?...

Shibi: impresionante…

Danzo: (Otro bijuu…impresionante, si pudiera utilizarlo a ese más el otro sería una buena arma y beneficio para mejorar el armamento ninja de la aldea ante las otras…)

Kasuma: Explícate, zorro… {Pidió o más bien ordeno el uzumaki}

Kurama: ¿eh?... {Lo miro fijamente el zorro}…creo que…eras mejor cuando eras mujer, kushina…

Todos miraron confundidos al zorro al como miraba algo burlón al uzumaki.

Kasuma: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Kurama: oh, has estado hablando todo el rato sobre eso ¿y ahora llegan las preguntas?...

Shikaku: Hmm… {Tal parece el nara estaba comprendiendo algo}…creo que quieres decir que tu si vienes de algún mundo paraleló, alguna especie de otro mundo, en donde aquellos que aquí son mujeres en tu mundo son hombres y viceversa, ¿verdad?...

Naruko: entiendes algo sasuko… {Pregunto la uzumaki susurrante a la uchiha}

Sasuko: Ni puta idea…mejor pone más atención y tal vez algo comprendamos…

Kurama: algo asi, la verdad me sorprendo yo mismo, aquí algunas personas como…hm…minato… {Señala a la hokage la cual abre los ojos un poco confundida}…en el mundo de donde yo vendría, el cuanto hokage minato namikaze es hombre, su esposa… {Señalando a kasuma}…es kushina uzumaki y como suponen es mujer…pero gente como tu… {Señala esta vez al uchiha}…en mi dimensión siguen siendo hombres…

Shikaku: quieres decir que algunos que en tu dimensión son de tal sexo, aquí son opuestos, pero no son con todos exactamente, ¿verdad? {Insinuó el nara}

Kurama. Comprendes rápido, aunque yo igual estoy algo sorprendido, pero déjenme confirmar algo…eh…minato…

Minako: minako.

Kurama: si, como sea, el día del ataque del kyubi ¿te encontraste con un hombre enmascarado?

Todos en el salón se sorprendieron, ¿a qué se refería? Era la pregunta de todos.

Minako: ¿ataque del kyubi? ¿De qué hablas? Aquí desde la tercera guerra ninja hemos vivido una época de paz {Informo la hokage}

Kurama: Como lo suponía…

Karumi: ¿De qué hablas?

Kurama: Solo me refieren que de donde yo vengo las cosas ocurrieron de manera diferente…larga historia por lo que quédense con sus malditas dudas…

Naruko: oye yo no quiero quedarme con la duda {Comento molesta la rubia}

Kurama: jeje, el naruto de aquí es más idiota que el mío tal parece {Insinuó divertido}

Sasuko: ¿naruto?

Kurama: en otras palabras, el chico que encontraron en el cráter.

Minako: naruto, naruko, naruto-ko, naruko-to…Si hasta sus nombres se parecen {Murmuro sorprendida la namikaze}

Naruko: ¿el yo de otro mundo…?

Fugaku: Y tú, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de lo que estábamos hablando?

Kurama: a bueno estuve escuchando algo de su conversación desde fuera de la ventana {Comento normalmente el zorro}

Kasuma: ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

Kurama: desde que hablaron sobre la celda de naruto, más o menos…Y créanme que pagaran muy caro esa parte de la historia {Hablo de manera sombría el zorro}…por que el poder de naruto es superior incluso que llega a la capacidad de superar a los jinchurikis de 1 al nueve colas…eso se debe a que en nuestra dimensión naruto asesino a cada ser viviente que existe, civil, ninja, kage, jinchuriki, incluso a los bijuus, naruto asesino a todo ser viviente hasta dejar solo a los insectos, y si naruto lo quiere puede volver a hacerlo…

Danzo: eso demuestra que es peligroso ¿no? Creo que estaría mejor en una de las celdas de raíz, ahí yo y mis anbus mantendremos todo bajo control…

Kurama: jejeje…jajajaja… {Rio el zorro con burla}… ¿De verdad creen que eso lo detendrá? Naruto no es algo fácil de tratar, en nuestra dimensión tú, momia, fuiste una de las primeras personas que naruto asesino…

Shikaku: ¿Y porque los asesino a todos si se puede saber?

Kurama: fácil, tal parece en ese lugar tras la muerte de minato de esa dimensión el día en que yo fui liberado del sello de kushina, muchos comenzaron a ver con odio a naruto al culparlo de la muerte de su hokage y sus seres cercanos, naruto fue consumido por el odio y asi de desahogo…

Todos trataban de comprender algo de la historia, contando que nombraba personas que ellos no conocían, o al menos como en su mundo, son cosas muy complicadas de entender, y mucho menos comprender asi a la ligera.

Shibi: ¿Y porque nos arrepentiríamos según palabras anteriores a las tuyas?

Kurama. Naruto era perseguido de niño, golpeado y maltratado, ni sr hijo del hokage impedía su odio de la aldea, a veces era encerrado en jaulas para perros, gatos, no importaba tan pequeño que sea de igual manera era encerrado para hacer que pague por "sus" pecados en el paso, puras mentiras, los humanos solo se desahogan con seres inocentes y eso los llevo a su perdición de donde yo vengo…y en cómo llegamos hacia aquí, ni yo me lo explico, nadie lo sabe, es un total misterio…

Fugaku: espera… ¿encerrado? Eso quiere decir…

Kurama: Si, el naruto que viene conmigo, tiene claustrofobia…

 _ **[Claustrofobia: Una persona claustrofóbica al estar en lugares pequeños, acogedores, le genera pánico y empieza a desesperarse. En breve se le llama asi a una persona que le da pánico los lugares angostos y cerrados]**_

Todos se quedaron callados al enterarse de eso. Mientras que minako…

Minako: Creo…creo que la cague…

Kurama: Preparase para un "pequeño" ataque de naruto, y si él lo quiere, podría exterminar otro mundo si es por naruto de quien hablamos…

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos en sus lugares, claramente de lo que se han enterado en pocos momentos es algo que no debe llevarse a la ligera. Aunque sus teorías y miedos se confirmaron al oír una explosión en el área de celdas…

Kurama: Creo que las cosas se ponen un poco feas, al menos para ustedes…

 **Con eso ya termino el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Y bueno con esto ya termino mi sesión de escritor al menos por un buen tiempo.**

 **Nos veremos en unos meses en cuanto este de vuelta, les agradezco a todas las personas que siempre han votado en mis historias. Por el momento seguiré leyendo puesto que las cosas me las quitan en la noche (hora chilena) asi que si alguien quiere decirme algo o dejarme un mensaje que sea antes de esta noche, gracias.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**

 **PD: En cuanto publique el capítulo, será renombrada la historia como "Pausada temporalmente".**


	6. 5: Bestia desatada

**Esto…**

 **Es…**

 **Un…**

 **Capitulo…**

 **O.o**

 **¡CORRED INSENSATOS!**

 **¡CORRED!**

 **5: Bestia desatada**

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

¿?: ¿Crees que sea un espía? {Fue la pregunta de uno de los anbus que custodiaban a naruto}

Anbu2: Ni idea, solo espero que se quede ahí quietecito. {Respondió el segundo anbu, observando al namikaze encerrado y encadena dentro de una celda de aislamiento, completamente inconsciente}

Anbu: ¿Y qué crees que le hagan? Digo, no parece alguien común.

Anbu2: Eso no nos concierne compañero, es cosa de los altos mandos.

Anbu: A veces quisiera ser una mosca, y escuchar que sucede en aquella reunión.

Anbu2: Y créeme que yo te hubiera echado un espray anti-moscas.

Anbu: Que buen amigo… ¬_¬

Anbu2: Gracias.

Anbu: Puto…

Anbu2: ¿Qué?

Anbu: Nada…

Sin más, el silencio abundo aquel solitario y oscuro lugar.

Se conocía como una de los calabozos más seguros que habían, a diferencia de otros, este estaba exclusivamente para retener a naruto, al ser simplemente un chico con la banda de konoha rasgada renegando de konoha, da señal a que automáticamente es un ninja renegado.

Un pequeño gruñido atrajo la atención, más específicamente proveniente de la celda de naruto, los anbus se pusieron en alerta mientras no le quitaban la vista al "prisionero".

Anbu2: ¿Estará despertando?

Anbu: Ni idea…

Anbu2: Hm…

Naruto instintivamente intento llevar sus manos al suelo para apoyarse, hasta que unas cadenas las mantuvieron en el aire, estaba atado de cadenas y encerrado en una celda…

 _ **[Casi siento pena por los anbus, casi…]**_

De los labios de naruto salió un gemido, al momento de abrir sus ojos los cuales se encontraban levemente tapados por los flequillos de su cabello. Comenzó a analizar su entorno con la mirada, y al instante una masa de recuerdos comenzó a inundar su cerebro, al momento de sudar a mares con la parte inferior de su boca temblando y si no les parece mucho, sus ojos se dilataban dando un aspecto completo de terror.

Anbu: ¿Qué le pasa? {Pregunto curioso contemplando la mirada aterrorizada de naruto}

Anbu2: No lo sé, trae a uno de los médicos, puede estar enfermo.

Anbu: Ya vo…

Antes de poder terminar e irse, un grito ahogado se escuchó dentro de la celda de naruto, un grito que contenía millones de sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Miedo, confusión, nerviosismo, entre otras tantas.

Naruto: ¡S-SAQUENME…SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! {Grito naruto a la vez que de sus ojos lágrimas comenzaban a salir} ¡SAQUENME…!

Básicamente los gritos de naruto ellas una combinación de gritos y llantos. Algo muy perturbador para los anbus de la hokage observar.

Naruto: ¡P-POR FAVOR…SAQUENME~…SAQUENME…AHH!

Anbu2: ¡Alto, calma! {Trato de calmar el anbu observando al rubio apoyado de las barras de la celda}

Anbu: ¡Compañero…!

Anbu2: ¡Tú trae ayuda! {Ordeno el segundo anbu que parecía imponer mayor respeto}

Sin embargo, el anbu no se movió, por alguna razón se paralizo por completo al momento de que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Y no fue hasta darse cuenta que el segundo anbu se dio cuenta, cuando el llanto de naruto se hizo más intenso y al momento de comenzar a desatar un inestable chakra rojo con toques multicolor de su cuerpo, las cadenas atadas a sus muñeras comenzaban a despegarse de las paredes por la fuerza que imponía naruto al extraerlas con fuerza y poder.

Naruto: ¡AHHHHHHHH…! {Finalmente las cadenas de rompieron junto a las que estaban sujetas a las muñecas de naruto haciéndose trizas dejando libre de cadenas al namikaze}

Se apoyó en el piso con las manos mientras sus rodillas se encontraban flexionadas en el piso, más exactamente en posición de cuatro patas. Sus ojos comenzaban a tomar un color rojo carmesí y aquella aura multicolor, mayoritariamente rojo, comenzaba a hacer temblar los calabozos de aquella área de concentración.

Naruto: Y-yo….n-no quiero…¡NO QUIERO ESTAR ENCERRADOOOOOOO! {Y el chakra salió de golpe haciendo salir de su posición a los barrotes de la celda y obligando a los anbus a sujetarse a alguna estructura para no salir a volar por el aire por tal empujón de chakra}

Anbu: ¡Compañero! {Afirmándose de una barra de acero que salía de la estructura, la pared}

Anbu2: ¡Sujétate a algo! {Exclamo sosteniéndose con su kunai enterrado en la muralla}

Naruto: Y-yo… {Dirigió su mirada aterrada hacía en frente, encontrándose a los dos anbus}…Us-ustedes me encerraron… {Murmuro cabizbajo}

Anbu: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Ustedes me encerraron…ustedes me encerraron…ustedes…yo…

Anbu: ¿C-compañero…? {Llamo asustado a su compañero de guardia}

Naruto: Y-yo…los matare… {Murmuro sombrío, pero aun sin dejar de llorar}…L-los…¡MATARE!

El rubio se levantó expulsando parte de su chakra, al momento de que un fuego azul comenzó a rodear su cuerpo e instantáneamente correr hacia el segundo anbu y tomarlo desde el cuello ejerciendo presión en este al momento de estamparlo contra la pared, comenzando a asfixiarlo.

Anbu: ¡Compañero! {Grito preocupado}

Anbu2: ¡C-corre…lárgate…! {Grito como pudo tratando de respirar}

Anbu: ¡Pero…!

Anbu2: ¡QUE TE LARGUES! {Grito eufórico el anbu}

El otro, aun dudando trato de dar unos pasos hacia adelante para ayudar a su compañero, pero cuando el chakra de naruto se incrementó y las llamas de naruto comenzaron a extenderse por el cuerpo del anbu haciendo que este grite de dolor, sin más, el otro salió corriendo gritando miles de perdones al no poder servir de ayuda a su compañero.

 _ **[Jaja, típico guardia cobarde…siempre ahí uno de esos malditos :v]**_

Naruto: ¡No, tienes que pagar…tienes que pagar! {Grito con miedo e ira el rubio dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del anbu, comenzando a correr por los pasillos destruyendo todo a su paso}

 _ **Torre hokage**_

 _ **Sala de reuniones**_

Un estruendo creo un leve temblor en la sala de reuniones tensando a todos los presentes. Seguido de un leve temblor y una fuerte brisa entrar a la sala.

Minako: ¿Sienten eso? {Pregunto levantándose de su asiento con las manos apoyadas en la mesa}

Shikaku: Parece un chakra… {Murmuro algo asustado, puesto que el chakra que se sentía no era muy común}

Naruko: Ahí no…

Sasuko: ¿Tu que tienes? {Pregunto la uchiha al ver a su amiga sudar}

Fugaku: ¿Uzumaki? {Pregunto serio el líder de los uchihas al ver cómo, al igual que su hija el uzumaki mayor se encontraba sudando de nervios}

Kasuma: Grr…este chakra lo conozco… {Murmuro entre nervioso y enojado}…el kyubi…

Danzo: No digas tonterías uzumaki, sabes bien que el chakra del kyubi es distinto, este solo es parecido. {Pareció corregir el vendado}

Kurama: Jajaja… {Se carcajeo el zorro al escuchar eso}…este…kasuma, tiene razón, en parte, ese es mi chakra. Pero saben ¿Por qué es distinto? Es porque naruto tiene en su interior en chakra de los nueve bijuus…

Naruko: ¡¿QUE?! {Grito sorprendida la uzumaki al escuchar tal cosa, igualmente sorprendidos los demás presentes}

Kurama: Digamos que el chakra de mis hermanos menores de mezclo con el mío, por eso nadie pudo reconocerlo a excepción de naruto y kushina…digo naruko y kasuma, ya que ellos deben conocer perfectamente mi chakra. ¿No? {Respondió todas las dudas el zorro}

Karumi: (Mierda, ese maldito me está acaparando…) {Pensó enojada la zorruna femenina}

Kurama: Pero bueno. Si os preocupa un poco su aldea, será mejor que vayan a detenerlo.

Minako: Yo iré. {La namikaze saco su kunai de tres puntas al momento de sacudirse el haori de forma épica, más el viento agitando el haori y su lardo cabello rubio, daba aspecto de película de acción}

Kasuma: …

Fugaku: …

Naruko: …

Sasuko: …

Karumi: …

Kurama: …

Todos los demás: …

Minako: ¿Qué? {Pregunto decepcionada} era mi momento…

Kasuma: Déjate de juegos minako. {Gruño con enojo el uzumaki saliendo de un salto por la ventana del edificio dejando una cabizbaja hokage}

Ella solo suspiro algo entristecida sin prestar atención a las miradas de todos los que presenciaron la escena. Hasta que sintió una mano presionar suavemente su hombro, volteo levemente la mirada solo para ver a…

Minako: Fugaku. {Pronuncio la rubia}

Fugaku: No le hagas caso, eres de las ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, que las palabras de un bastardo no desaparezca esa linda sonrisa de tu rostro. {Pronuncio sereno el uchiha, antes de irse de un salto al igual que el uzumaki}

Inconscientemente la rubia sintió sus mejillas arder ante las palabras del uchiha. Pero al voltear y ver las miradas sobre ella, se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, e igual que los otros dos salto por la ventana del edificio.

Todos mantuvieron silencio, mientras que cierta uchiha menor entrecerró los ojos con sospecha a lo que acababa de ver.

Inoichi: Iré también… {Hablo decidido el rubio yamanata}

Shikaku: Alto inoichi. {Detuvo el nara al yamanata}

Inoichi: Pero hay que ayudar. {Protesto fastidiado}

Shikaku: Lo harás mejor ayudando a los civiles, si es verdad lo que dijo el zorro, debe de a ver caos por la aldea, tenemos que ayudar a los civiles, la hokage se encargara de los demás, sasuko, naruto ustedes… {Se calló, al ver que las chicas no estaban}…ah, problemático…

 _ **En alguna parte de la aldea**_

Dos chicas iban saltado por los techos de la aldea a donde había mayor concentración de chakra y poder.

Karumi: ¡Corre más rápido naruto, corre! {Grito la zorra jalando los pelos de la rubia hija de hokage al ver como esta iba perdiendo la carrera contra su otro yo y la menor de los uchihas}

Kurama: ¡Corred más rápido mocosa, ¿no eras una uchiha?! {Igualmente jalando los pelos de la uchiha}

Sasuko: ¡Puto zorro!

Naruko: ¡Mi cabello! {Gimoteo la rubia}

 _ **En otra parte de la aldea**_

El anbu, saltaba desesperadamente por los tejados de las casas civiles con dirección a la torre hokage para avisar del peligro, iba tan rápido que hasta parecía romper su propio record, ¿cómo no? Puesto que atrás del venia un furioso y miedoso naruto que reclamaba su sangre. Mientras los civiles corrían por su vida al sentir el miedo al estar cerca de naruto y como destruía lo que se interponía en su camino.

Anbu: ¡Por favor…quiero vivir…! {Grito con suplica el anbu}

Sin embargo, el rubio no hizo caso, hasta que un montón de chunin u jounin se interpusieron en el paso de naruto, gran error…

Chunin: ¡Alto!

Jounin: ¿Cómo te atreves a causar escándalo en la aldea? {Hablo furioso el jounin}

Naruto: Q-quítense…de mi camino… {Hablo con voz quebrada el namikaze}…el…el… {Señalo al anbu oculto tras los ninjas}…me encerró…me-merece morir… {Lagrimas salieron nuevamente de los ojos de naruto}…Si ustedes se interponen….también morirán… {De miedo y confusión se volvió una voz completamente fría y sombría}…morir…

Chunin: ¡Cállate monstruo!

El chunin salto hacia el rubio, pero antes y sin siquiera ver que sucedió, se encontraba dentro de una espacie de burbuja. Naruto trazo unos rápidos sellos con sus dedos.

Naruto: ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego! {Grito el rubio expulsando la gran bola de fuego quemando completamente al chunin, escuchando como último sus gritos de horror y piedad}

Chunin2: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Naruto: Ustedes…morirán… {Murmuro naruto abriendo sus ojos rojos al momento de mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa y temblorosa}

 _ **En otra parte de la aldea**_

La hokage saltaba por los edificios de la aldea mientras cada dos o tres saltos pegaban una pequeña tele transportación de corta distancia. Hasta que finalmente logro divisar dos espaldas varoniles las cuales pertenecían a su marido uzumaki y al líder del clan uchiha.

Minako: ¡Oigan! {Grito la rubia ganándose del lado del uzumaki}

Fugaku: minako.

Kasumi: ¿Qué haces aquí? {Pregunto el uzumaki}

Minako: Soy la hokage, tengo que cuidar mi aldea. {Hablo firma la namikaze}

Kasuma: Tks…solo espera no estorbar.

Minako: ¡Idiota! {Grito enojada, tomando su kunai y lanzándolo hacia adelante y sacando varios metros de ventaja de los varones}

Fugaku: Eres un idiota uzumaki…

Kasuma: ¿Qué te metes tú? Concéntrate en tu familia, no es la mía, yo hago lo que quiera con mi mujer, se feliz con la tuya. {Dicho eso paso por el frente del uchiha de un salto}

Con el líder uchiha detrás de ambos.

El solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

Fugaku: Si supieras…que yo estaría feliz del lado de una mujer como la tuya… {Hablo con cierto toque de tristeza fugaku}

Los segundos parecían minutos, y los minutos horas aunque no hayan pasado ni cinco minutos, ya los tres adultos se encontraban en el techo de una alta estructura observando una gran destrucción en la parte sur de la aldea.

No solo eso, si no que se notaban los cadáveres tanto de civiles y ninjas tirados por el piso.

Minako: ¿Pero…que sucedió aquí…? {Pregunto con susto la namikaze}

Kasuma: Allí. {Señalo el uzumaki a unos jounin muertos cerca de un cráter, en donde los escombros parecían levantarse como si hubiera algo abajo.

Una fuerte oleada de chakra tomo fuerza en el aire sacando a trizas todos los escombros sobre lo que parecía ser…naruto namikaze.

Naruto: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? {Murmuro asustado el namikaze, pero al ver al uchiha su rostro tomo terror} n-no…y-yo…¡yo te había matado, es imposible! {Grito retrocediendo el namikaze}

Fugaku: ¿Qué?

Naruto: ¡N-no, yo te mate, imposible, te mate junto a esta asquerosa aldea! {El namikaze se arrodillo al momento de agarrarse la cabeza}…S-si siguen vivo…entonces yo…los volveré a matar…

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy que me hago del uno por no despegarme de la silla y terminar el capitulo jeje…**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Asi que adiós.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	7. 6: Acorralado

**Oa :v**

 **6: Acorralado.**

Un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra destrozada, obligando a la kage y sus dos acompañantes a mantener en equilibrio forzadamente. Levanto la vista, y aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre dieron la alerta a los ninjas de konoha.

Minako: No se acerquen mucho, su chakra en aterrador… {Informo con su kunai en la mano derecha, y una leve gota de sudor cayendo por su sien}.

Kasumi: Me da igual, pagara por lo que ha hecho.

Sin medir las consecuencias, el pelirrojo saco unas cadenas doradas de su espalda las cueles fueron rápidamente en dirección hacia naruto.

Minako: ¡Kasuma!

Fugaku: ¡Mierda!

Las manos de naruto se levantaron y sin siquiera inmutarse agarro amabas cadenas, fulminando furiosamente al pelirrojo por atreverse a atacarlo.

Naruto: Tú…lo pagaras… {El apretón del agarre de naruto adquirió más presión, y levemente se vio como las cadenas comenzaron a trazarse poco a poco, hasta finalmente hacerse pedazos y no dejar rastro de ellas, al menos completas}.

Kasuma: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! {Exclamo perplejo kasuma}.

Minako: ¡Tonto, no ataques sin pensar!

Kasuma: ¡Cállate, tú no me das ordenes! {Le grito enojado a la rubia}.

Fugaku: ¡No le grites! {Entro a la defensiva el uchiha}.

Kasuma: ¡Y tú que te metes uchiha, no te entrometas en lo que no te importa! {Le grito furioso el uzumaki, al uchiha que solo pudo gruñir enojado para sus adentros}.

Fugaku: Eres un…

Minako: ¡Cuidado! {Grito tomando empujando a kasuma hacia un lado evitando que un golpe de naruto le diera certeramente, aunque eso costo que aquel golpe diera en el estómago de la hokage, lanzándola hacia unos escombros causando un derrumbe}.

Fugaku: ¡Minako! {Grito preocupado el uchiha por la rubia}.

De un rápido movimiento, activo su sharingan y esquivo un golpe de naruto que estaba por darle es la mejilla. Trazo unos sellos con sus manos, y lanzo una bola de fuego frente a él obligando a naruto a retroceder. Rápidamente al estar alejado de naruto, corrió hacia minako que se encontraba entre los escombros.

Fugaku: ¡Minako! {Grito sacando unos escombros que se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de minako} ¿Te encuentras bien? {Pregunto ayudando a levantarse a la hokage}.

Minako: S-si… ¿cómo esta kasuma? {Pregunto preocupada volviendo a la realidad}.

Ante esa pregunta fugaku gruño molesto.

Fugaku: Esta bien… (No entiendo cómo puedes preocuparte por él, sabiendo que él lo único que hace en tu vida es daño a tu puro corazón…)

Un nuevo estruendo alerto nuevamente a los dos adultos, viendo como el pelirrojo se encontraba esquivando difícilmente uno que otro golpe que daba naruto, y cuando este intentaba contratacar, naruto desaparecía en un destello rojo.

Minako: ¡Kasuma! {Grito corriendo hacia el campo de batalla}.

Fugaku: ¡Espera! {Grito yendo tras ella}.

La hokage, tomo su kunai y de un rápido y certero tiro lo lanzo hacia naruto, teletransportándose y hábilmente un rasengan impacto en el pecho de naruto quien aunque saliera por el aire impulsado, de un ágil movimiento dio un giro y callo de pies en el suelo.

Minako se posiciono en posición de ataque frente a naruto con el kunai de tres puntas frente al rostro de minako, dándole un aspecto heroico.

Aunque, naruto sonrió extrañando a los presentes siendo que las lágrimas ya habían desaparecido completamente. Acerco su mano al porta-kunai en la parte trasera de su pantalón ninja, y de ahí saco un kunai de tres puntas exactamente igual al de minako.

Minako: Asi que…hiraishin, ¿eh? {Sonrió algo emocionada ya que por fin podría verificar que tan poderosa en su propia técnica usada en contra} ¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes!

Naruto: Morirás…

Ambos lanzaron sus kunais en frente, y en un choque ambos se encontraban por todas lados en una intensa batalla de velocidad probando quien era más veloz. Mientras ambos líderes de clanes se mantenían expectantes a la pelea.

Kasuma: ¡Es una tonta, no tenía por qué interrumpir! {Grito dando un zapateo al suelo, y trisándolo causa de su ira}.

Fugaku: ¡Déjate de insultarla uzumaki, ella sigue siendo la hokage, y por lo tanto, alguien superior a ti! {Grito fugaku con el sharingan activado}.

Kasuma: ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí, al gran fugaku uchiha reconociendo a alguien superior a el mismo, déjate de estupideces uchiha de mierda, ella es mi esposa y no me gusta que la defiendas ni te metas en nuestra, NUESTRA relación!

Fugaku: ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a tratarla como si ella fuera de tu propiedad!

Kasuma: ¡¿enserio?! ¡No me seas pesado hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué no es de mi propiedad?! ¡Ella es completamente mía, mía, SOLO MIA, hubieras oído como en las noches gritaba mi nombre excitada!...oh si, era hermosa, y sus pechos…¡Sus pechos son increíbles a cada movimiento que hacían cada vez que le metía mi…!

No termino su dialogo al recibir un potente golpe en la mejilla por parte del líder de los uchihas. El uzumaki levanto la mirada furioso al ver como una "escorio uchiha" se atrevía a golpearlo.

Kasuma: ¡Uchiha! {Exclamo enojado levantándose pesadamente del suelo encarando al uchiha con sus ojos ardiendo en enojo}.

Fugaku: Sera mejor que no vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de la hokage, no quiero verme obligado a matarte. {Amenazo con odio el líder uchiha}.

Kasuma: En tus sueños podrías matas a un uzumaki. {Amenazo de igual manera el pelirrojo}.

Una explosión los obligo a ambos a desviar la mirada hacia donde hace unos momentos solo se visualizaban destellos rojos y amarillos, seguía igual, pero la rubia hokage se notaba más cansada por lo que apenas y podía escapar de un ataque de naruto.

Fugaku sin pensarlo comenzó a correr hacia el campo de batalla. Kasuma al ver como su mayor enemistad iba a ayudar a su mujer, sin rechistar lo siguió por detrás.

Minako: ¡ay! {Grito la rubia al ver como si no se hubiera movido el rostro 3 centímetros de seguro hubiera sido decapitada por un golpe de naruto que impacto contra el muro de un edificio, haciéndolo trizas}.

Naruto: ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! {Exclamo con una risa loca naruto lanzando el kunai detrás de la rubia, y de un parpadeo se vio detrás de ella dándole un golpe que minako apenas tapo con los brazos cruzados, aunque eso no evito que saliera disparada por los cielos}.

Aunque en medio de su caída una de las cadenas uzumaki la agarro y la hizo caer más "suavemente" en el suelo. Aunque eso no implico, que el suelo se trizara un poco por la caída.

Fugaku: ¡Uzumaki ten más cuidado!

Kasuma: ¡¿Lo harías mejor tú?! {Contrataco el uzumaki caminando lentamente hacia la dirección de naruto, mientras fugaku solo soltó un gruñido, y solo se acercó hacia naruto junto a l pelirrojo no sin antes ver a la rubia que se encontraba levantándose pesadamente del suelo, pero de igual manera lo logro}.

Minako: Dejen de discutir, menos en situaciones como esta… {Susurro algo adolorida la hokage con el ojo derecho cerrado por el cansancio acercándose a los dos hombres que mantenían ojo fijo en naruto}.

Fugaku: ¿Te encuentras bien minako? {Pregunto sin quitarle la mirada a naruto, quien los miraba algo enojado y con sed de sangre}.

Minako: Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar fuga…

Kasuma: Si, si, si gracias fugaku… {Imito la voz de minako kasuma algo celoso}…no le agradezcas a ese en un momento como este, lo dijiste tú, ¿no es cierto?

Minako: ¿Sabes que kasuma? {Sonó la voz molesta de la rubia} Que te jodan.

Kasuma: ¿Qué…? {Se sorprendió el uzumaki por cómo le hablo minako}.

Fugaku: Je… {Se burló satisfecho el uchiha}.

Kasuma: Tks…

Naruto: Ya déjense de juegos. {Volvió a hablar nuevamente la voz de nuestro protagonista. Esta vez sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí, y la pupila rasgada de había vuelto más afilada. Sin contar el chakra multicolor que comenzaba a rodear nuevamente el cuerpo de naruto daba aspecto que ahora si se avecinaba la verdadera batalla} ¡Ahora si morir…!

¿?: ¡NARUTO!

Todo el chakra que rodeaba a naruto se desintegro de manera instantánea. Mientras su vista se shokeaba extrañando a los adultos unos metros frente a él.

Naruto: K-kura-ma… {Gimoteo en voz baja, buscando con la mirada desesperada hacia los lados, ignorando completamente a los que hace unos momentos les había pateado el culo}.

¿?: ¡NA-RU-TO!

Naruto: ¡¿D-DONDE ESTAS?! {Grito agarrándose la cabeza mientras traicioneras lágrimas comenzaban a descender de sus ojos al no encontrar a su amigo} ¡¿D-DONDE ESTAS, KURAMA…?! {Su voz se había quebrado}.

Fugaku: ¿Qué le pasa…?

Kasuma: ¿Qué más? Es un marica llorón…

Minako: No…el está…buscando al kyubi de su mundo…

Fugaku: ¿Qué…pero porque llora?

Minako: No lo sé, pero de seguro es como una presa acorralada en un habitad desconocida, con la única persona que aprecia por algún lugar, es como una madre conejo buscando a sus crías en temporada de caza…

¿?: ¡NARUTO!

Naruto: ¡KURAMA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?! {Grito el rubio arrodillado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza sin contener sus lágrimas}.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

El rubio levanto la vista para recibir entre sus brazos a cierto zorrito anaranjado. Lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas con miedo a dejarlo ir, era su amigo, su único amigo en ese podrido mundo, la presencia que lo acompaño día y noche en esas purgas, en aquellas noches solitarias y frías, hasta ahora, ese pinche zorro era lo más importante en su puta vida.

Kurama: ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando al hacer todo esto?!

Naruto: E-ellos me encerraron… {Acuso con la voz quebrada, tal como un niño de 5 años acusa a sus amigos con su mama, naruto podía ser todo un sádico y con un poder inimaginable, pero por dentro ante su mayor miedo seguía siendo un niño pequeño que necesitaba el cariño de alguien para sobrevivir}…E-estaba pequeño…p-pequeño…El espacio…pequeño…

Kurama: Ya, ya naruto…no llores que mi jinchuriki debe ser siempre fuerte… {Consoló kurama lamiendo la mejilla salada de naruto}…ya no te pasara nada, descansa…

Ante las palabras cálidas del zorro, naruto dejó caer sus pesados parpados frunciéndose en un profundo y largo sueño, algo que no había tenido desde hace muchos años…

El silencio había reinado en el campo destrozado, no había nadie cerca de la zona, ni civiles, ni ninjas, todos solo huyeron al otro extremo de la aldea sin siquiera ir a ver quién estaba causando los destrozos en la zona oeste de la aldea, y los que fueron guiados por la curiosidad, simplemente no sobrevivieron.

¿?: Eh, mama. {El susurro de la hija del hokage alerto a los demás a voltear y encontrarse con naruko, sasuko y la zorrita Karumi}.

Minako: Naruko… {Se volteo la hokage a observar a su hija asi como los otros dos hombres}.

Sasuko: ¿Qué ha pasado, papa? {Pregunto la uchiha al ver todo alrededor totalmente destruido}.

Karumi: Hm…mira allá naruko. {Señalo con la cabeza}.

Naruto: Eh… {La rubio miro hacia la dirección en donde se veía el cuerpo de naruto durmiendo, con kurama observándolo a su lado}…es ese chico…

Sasuko: El tu del otro mundo…

Minako: Tal parece ha tenido un día difícil. {Murmuro con algo de pena, si de verdad seria la naruko de otro mundo solo que en versión masculina, eso significa que es su hijo de igual manera, ¿verdad?}.

Kasuma: Deberíamos matarlo mientras esta asi… {Murmuro fastidiado el uzumaki recibiendo miradas de todos}.

Minako: ¿Estás loco? No hare tal cosa. {Contesto la hokage en voz baja para no despertar a naruto y hacer un escándalo en donde habían bastantes personas que habían ido a un mejor lugar}.

Kasuma: ¿Porque no? Asi estaríamos librados…

Minako: Kasuma, ya estoy harta de tu comportamiento egoísta, soy la hokage, y debes obedecerme, ¿entendido?

Kasuma: Tks…

Fugaku: ¿Qué harás con el chico? {Pregunto el uchiha curioso}.

Minako: Ya hice una tontería hace unos momentos, pero ya no pasara, sé que hacer esta vez…

 _ **Horas después**_

Cierto pelirrojo líder uzumaki caminaba por la parte sur de la aldea, al menos en algunas partes naruto no había llegado a destruir, era de noche y caminaba con la mirada fastidiada por los hechos pasados, ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para darle ordenes? No era nadie, más que una kage claro, ¿pero para ordenarle a él? Él es el padre de su hija, el hombre, él mandaba en la relación, ni el puesto de kage de su mujer debería quitarle ese derecho.

Kasuma: Maldita seas minako… {Pateo una lata y siguió caminando, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello por la espalda, sonrió al saber quién era gracias al reconocible chakra}.

¿?: ¿Por qué tan enojado cariño? {Murmuro una voz sensual pasándose por el frente del pelirrojo y darle un pequeño piquito en los labios}.

Kasuma: Nada, ya sabes, la estúpida de mi mujer… {Susurro devolviendo el beso, pero algo más apasionado mientras con sus manos manoseaba el trasero de aquella hermosa mujer sacándole un pequeño suspiro}…Te extrañe tanto…

¿?: Kasuma mi amor, quiero que me hagas tuya otra vez, sabes que mi marido jamás ha sido bueno en eso… {Sonrió lujuriosa la mujer, de cabello negro}.

Kasuma: Oh, seria todo un honor… {Susurro tomando la mano de la mujer y llevarla hasta un callejón que había cerca de la aldea}…Ya quiero sentir el placer que brinda una mujer de verdad…

¿?: Oh, claro que te encantara mi amor… {Hablo en voz baja mientras bajaba lujuriosa los pantalones del uzumaki sacando el gran miembro de kasuma, y dejándolo a la vista de la chica, quien sin poder resistirse lo tomo con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarlo con movimientos de arriba y abajo}.

Kasuma: Ohh, si…tu si sabes complacerme con tus hábiles manos, no como la estúpida de minako que nunca supo más que entregarme su intimidad y su formado culo… ¿Sabes sobre lo que paso hoy en el lado oeste de la aldea?...

¿?: Algo supe amor, fue un desastre ¿verdad? {Pregunto sin dejar de complacer a su hombre, mientras con su boca daba leves besitos a la punta del miembro del uzumaki}.

Kasuma: Si~…resulta que fue solo un mocoso, cuando logramos calmarlo pudimos haberlo matado, pero claro minako tuve que querer dejarlo vivir, y más encima creerse superior a mí, ¿Quién se cree?...

¿?: No le hagas caso a minako cariño, sabes que siempre serás el mejor líder del clan uzumaki que he conocido… {Alago mientras con sus bien formados pechos comenzaba a masajear el miembro del pelirrojo, y mientras le daba masajes con los pechos, lamia con la lengua la punta del miembro del líder uzumaki}.

Kasuma: Tu siempre has sido la única mujer que sabe hacerme sentir mejor, y tus mamadas son las mejores…oh, si…si supieras que minako nunca en su vida a dado una mamada…

¿?: Sabes que minako siempre ha sido una mujer inocente, no sé por qué no te casaste conmigo… {Comento, para luego seguir jugando con el miembro del uzumaki}.

Kasuma: Bueno será ¿porque ya estabas de novia? ¿También porque tu padre ya había arreglado tal compromiso de antemano? Eres muy olvidadiza ¿verdad?

¿?: Hmm… {Gimió al sentir salir disparado el esperma del uzumaki en su boca}

Kasuma: Mmm…eres la mejor… {Sin más, con sus brazos levanto a la mujer, y quitándole bruscamente toda la ropa, esta dio un salto entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo y este sin piedad la pego contra la pared comenzando a penetrarla fuertemente}.

¿?: ¡Ah…a-ah…ah…más rápido…mas…rápido…ah…! {Gemía de placer la mujer al sentir dentro de ella el miembro grueso de su amante}.

Kasuma: Eres tan estrecha, tan deliciosa, siempre serás la mejor mujer con la que he tenido sexo, Uchiha…Uchiha Mikoto…

…

 **¿Nadie se los esperaba verdad?**

 **Pero bueno…Ahí tienen su hermoso lemon, aunque fue corto pero da igual…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno como digo siempre, me despido.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	8. 7: Princesa

**ESTO…**

 **ES…**

 **UN…**

 **CAPITULO…**

 **CORRED INSENSATOS…**

 **CORRED…**

 **Itachi: ¡Cállate mierda!**

 **Akio: Arruinaste mi inicio -.-***

 **Itachi: ¡La puta madre! ¡Me vale! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas sin actualizar?!**

 **Akio: Amm… ¿2 Minutos?**

 **Itachi: ¡NO! ¡Ni puta idea, porque ya hasta perdí la cuenta!**

 **Akio: Ay ya, lo dice el que está encerrado en una jaula c:**

 **Itachi: ¡Yo jamás me tardaba más de una semana en actualizar, y tú, tardaste casi el triple, si es que no es el cuádruple!**

 **Akio: Perdón, mucho LoL, lo se…**

 **Itachi: Jodete.**

 **Akio: Emm…Hoy dormirás sin cobija :v**

 **Itachi: …**

 **7: Princesa.**

 _ **Narra naruto**_

Me dolía la cabeza.

No sabía dónde me encontraba, intente abrir mis ojos pero eso solo me dio paso a una vista borrosa y un pequeño dolor en la cabeza. Sentía extrañamente algo de frio, me reincorpore de lo que parecía ser una suave cama matrimonial, observando detalladamente el entorno en donde me encontraba.

Una habitación bastante espaciosa, amueblada ya sea con roperos, repisas, escritorios, una televisión por plasma en un pequeño mueble frente a la cama, y claro una puerta al rincón derecho de este. Aunque eso no era todo, también pude notar una puerta entre abierta a unos metros del lado derecho de la cama, observando una pequeña taza de baño, deduciendo que tras aquella puerta se encontraba un pequeño baño.

Aunque parezca algo engreído, también contenía una ventana rectangular de gran tamaño al lado izquierdo de la cama, dando una vista impresionante a gran parte de la aldea visible.

Algo sabia, estaba en un hotel entre un piso 20 u 30 según los demás edificios vecinos.

Pero la pregunta, ¿Qué hago aquí?

Yo solo recuerdo estar destruyendo una que otra parte de esta aldea, algo común en mi vida la verdad. ¿Podría ser una dimensión alterna a la mía? De seguro fue ´por aquella brecha dimensional o "portal" que apareció la última vez que recuerdo estar en ese mundo desolado y destruido.

Ay, muchos se preguntaras como razono esto tan rápido sabiendo que hace unas horas de seguro me encontraba confundido totalmente en un lugar desconocido. Supongo que solo estaba demasiado asustado para razonar en aquel momento.

Sentí un suave viento causando un pequeño escalofrió en mi torso y pies. Nuevamente. Al menos ya sé por qué eso. Estaba solo en pantalones, literalmente, estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, además de descalzo.

Suelto un suspiro.

Espero obtener respuestas pronto.

Primeramente encontrando a ese estúpido zorro que anda metido por alguna parte del mundo. Puto zorro.

Me levanto de la cama, gimiendo de frio al sentir mis pies contra el suelo liso hecho de un tipo fino de madera. Como odio esa sensación. Camino hasta el baño y abro la puerta lentamente, entro y al abrir la llave del lava manos remojo mis rostro y cabello con agua caliente, dejando mi cabeza caída disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente.

Unos minutos después, creo, levante mi cabeza solo observando mi rostro mojado y con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por las puntas de mis cabellos amarillos.

Suspire, no sé como pero de alguna forma debería averiguar mi panadero. De alguna u otra forma, pero antes debería encontrar al puto de kurama. Pero por ahora debería de encontrar algo de ropa, y comer algo, y como no estoy donde antes estuve, supongo que debo comer algo que sea lo suficientemente comestible. Más bien, delicioso.

Salgo del baño y de la habitación cerrando las puertas al salir. Encontrándome con unos pasillos iluminados gracias a unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de la pared que hacían que la luz de la mañana se filtrara por los cristales.

Camino a paso lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible en el caso de que hubiera alguien más aparte de mí en este lugar. No quería causar más problemas de los que ya he causado, al menos que ellos me provoquen claro. Porque no duraría en hacer todo de nuevo.

Bajo una escalera que me encontré en el pasillo, y bajando lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible, un delicioso olor entra por mi nariz. No sé qué era, pero no pude evitar inhalar dos o tres veces consecutivas al tener tan delicioso e incognito olor entrando desde mis fosas nasales.

Me alerte al escuchar el ruido de una olla caer, bajo más rápido la escalera y de una patada abro la puerta de lo que parecía ser una cocina, encontrándome a alguien dentro, frente a mí.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? {Pregunto con una voz fría, y mirando a aquella persona con un rostro tan frio como el de kurama antes de ser amigos}.

¿?: …E-e-e-e-eh… {Tartamudeo aquella chica, nerviosa, sonrojada y moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo mientras miraba mi torso desnudo}.

Naruto: No tartamudees, es molesto. {Le dije}.

Instantáneamente, ella puso sus manos en la boca tratando de calmarse, supongo.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? Responde ya joder… {Murmure impaciente, y un "poco" enojado}.

¿?: E-eh…bueno… ¿Hola?... {Forma una sonrisa de improviso, estúpida}.

Naruto: Eres… {Levante mi mano en forma de puño con intenciones de darle un golpe, pero por alguna razón, no me atreví a hacerlo} ¿Qué…?

Abrí mi mano y mire fijamente mi palma, ¿Por qué no la golpee? ¿Qué me paso? Jamás me había arrepentido asi de algo, en toda mi vida, ni siquiera me retracte cuando mate a todos mis amigos, conocidos y familiares.

¿?: Emm… ¿Te sucede algo? {Pregunta con un tono, ¿Preocupado?}.

Naruto: Tks…Eso no te importa, ahora dime quien eres.

¿?: Pues…Emm… ¿Y si mejor me lo dices tú primero?

Un estruendo la alerta, claro, golpee con mi puño un refrigerador que se encontraba a mi derecha, haciéndolo pedazos y causando una pequeña sacudida en la habitación, probablemente hasta en todo el edificio.

¿?: ¡Ok, ok, pero no hagas eso otra vez! {Grito algo enojada} Uff…Mi nombre es naruko Uzumaki, ¿Contento? {Respondió con una ceja fruncida}.

Naruko. Se parece mucho a mi nombre. Será…

Naruto: De casualidad, ¿No eres la hija del cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze?

Naruko: ¿Eh? {Arquea una ceja en señal de confusión} Espera, no trataras de decir "LA" cuarta hokage Minako Namikaze, ¿verdad?

No entendía del todo. Pero con mi mirada comencé a recorrer todas las partes de su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, cuando llegue a la parte superior, observe sus ojos azulados, iguales a los míos, su cabello rubio, igual al mío, sus tres bigotes en cada una de las mejillas, iguales a los míos…

Naruto: Asique que, cambios de…sexo…

Naruko: ¡E-e-e-e-espera, no estoy lista para eso aun! {Grito con segura vergüenza tapándose con sus manos el rostro colorado}.

Naruto: ¡No me refería a eso estúpida!

Naruko: Oh…Bueno…Es que… ¿Podrías al menos vestirte? {Pregunto con las mejillas coloradas de tinte rosa, señalando tímidamente mi cuerpo}.

Mierda, con todo esto había olvidado que estaba solo con pantalones. Por una vez en la vida, sentí mis mejillas arder…espera ¿Qué? Debo estar delirando, tal vez un resfriado…Si, es lógico estando vestido con lo que estoy…

Naruto: ¿Dónde está mi ropa? {Pregunte desviando la mirada hacia un ramen que se encontraba hirviendo en una olla}.

Se veía delicioso, hace demasiado tiempo que no comía algo 100% comestible…Jamás pensé hacer esto pero…Le di una mirada suplicante a naruko, dándole a entender que me diera de algo de ese ramen. Si hay algo más importante que el orgullo, es el ramen, especialmente si no has probado uno es meses.

Naruko: Oh, claro, tu ropa está en una habitación a la derecha saliendo de la cocina, puedes vestirte mientras te sirvo algo…

Naruto: Bueno…Gracias…

Salí de ese lugar y siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella chica, llegue a una habitación con forma rectangular y oscura, siendo iluminada por un pequeño foquito al lado de la puerta de la entrada. Vi una lavadora en la habitación rectangular, encima de ella había un equipo de vestimenta negra, la reconocí al instante, siendo mi ropa común.

Me acerque y la tome con mis manos, estaba algo fría suponiendo que habría sido lavada apenas en la noche. Deje parte de la ropa en una pequeña silla cuadrada, mientras me bestia poco a poco, desde mis botas negras hasta mi haori negro como la noche. Me di la vuelta mirándome a un gran espejo rectangular en forma vertical, mire mi atuendo, me gustaba como vestía, me definía completamente.

El rojo, sangre que yo mismo derrame por razones que ni yo mismo se, negro, por la oscuridad que abunda mi ser. Mi atuendo define mi interior. Desde pequeño, vistiendo casi exactamente igual.

Solté un suspiro. Y luego Salí de aquella pequeña habitación en dirección de donde provenía el delicioso olor al ramen.

Naruko: H-hola, ya está servido y si quieres come. {Me dijo con una sonrisa}.

No lo dude y me senté en la mesa, tomando los palillos y comenzando a comer de manera lenta. Lenta porque esta vez, prefiero disfrutar del sabor que hace tiempo deje de sentir por los actos cometidos por mí.

La mire a ella.

Naruto: ¿No comerás? Tú lo hiciste, tienes más derecho que yo aquí. {Comente sin mirarla}.

Naruko: Pues…Estoy aquí solo para cuidarte, ordenes de mi madre…

Naruto: Siéntate y come, Si estas para cuidarme tienes que satisfacer mis deseos, si te sientas a comer conmigo estaré satisfecho. {Le dije, más bien le ordene por el tono de mi voz}.

La mire levemente sin dejar de comer el ramen, y vi como de la cocina traía otro tazón de ramen, sentándose frente a mí y comenzando a comerlo al igual que yo, lento. Aunque sentía sus ganas de comer más rápido. Cualquiera lo notaria.

Naruto: Mi nombre es naruto, Namikaze Naruto. {Me presente, al darme cuenta que anteriormente solo ella me dijo su nombre y yo no, creo que era lo menos que podía hacer al ver lo que hacía por mi}.

Naruko: Pues…Un gusto, naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué paso? Digo, ¿Cómo llegue aquí exactamente? {Pregunte}.

Naruko: Bueno, mi madre ordeno que te trajeran aquí después de…bueno, destruir la aldea…casi, solo una parte…

Naruto: ¿Y los civiles no han reclamado mi sangre? Extraño.

Naruko: Nadie sabe que fuiste tú, los que te vieron, bueno…Los mataste, los demás solo se empeñaron en huir… {Hablo con un tono apenado}.

Me quede callado. No sabía que responder, bueno claro que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero…ellos me encerraron, es su culpa. Sea como sea si intentan algo contra mí no durare en matarlos. Y espero que ella no esté aquí solo para ganarse mi confianza y luego usarme a su antojo.

Naruko: Mama supo que tenías claustrofobia…Compro esta habitación, la más grande y acogedora del hotel más grande de la aldea, para que no te sientes presionado por el espacio…creo, algo asi la verdad…

Bueno, al menos algo pensaron bien.

Naruto: ¿Dónde está kurama? {Pregunte terminando mi tazón de ramen y mirando seriamente a naruko}.

Naruko: ¿Eh?

Naruto: No te hagas la tonta, Sé que tú eres una versión alternativa de mí, tanto que tú tienes a otro kyubi por ahí, y su chakra en ti, puedo sentirlo.

Naruko: Bueno la verdad…

Naruto: Si le pasa algo juro que…No tendré piedad con esta aldea. {Le dije liberando algo de chakra bijuu mientras mis ojos se volvían rojos, mientras me levantaba de la silla}.

Naruko: ¡E-e-e-espera, no nos vayamos a la violencia! {Grito nerviosa levantando igualmente}.

Volví mis ojos a la normalidad. Y la mire.

Naruko: Bueno, la última vez lo vi peleando con Karumi, creo que ellos día, bueno… {Se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada}.

Naruto: Estúpido. Kurama no es de esos.

Creo.

Naruko: ¡S-solo era mi opinión! {Rio nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca con las uñas de su mano derecha}.

Naruto: Vale…

No sé por qué pero su risa despertó algo dentro de mí, no sabía porque. Pero me hacer que hacia ella y le di un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y sintiendo un calor que jamás había sentido, en toda mi vida.

Naruko: ¿Q-que haces…?

Naruto: Ni puta idea…Princesa…

¿Princesa? Que mierda conmigo…

Levante el rostro de naruko, observando sus mejillas teñidas de un color rosado. Se veía bastante linda, no pude evitar acercarme y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, nada largo, no duro ni un segundo pero fue suficiente para saber que por alguna razón quería estar a su lado…

Naruto: No me critiques princesa… {Murmure poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus labios al ver que iba a hablar}…No yo tengo idea del porqué, pero desde ahora no te libraras de mi tan fácil…

Naruko, se notaba que no podía articular palabra, pero era mejor asi, disfrutaba del silencio y tenerla a ella en mis brazos. Nadie, pero nadie arruinaría este momento, y quien se atreva lo paga…

¿?: ¡Estoy aquí! {Escuche un grito bastante conocido desde fuera de la habitación}.

¿Por qué me odias tanto dios?

 **Akio: No se que decir ._.**

 **Itachi: ¿Adiós?**

 **Akio: …**

 **Itachi: ¿Qué?**

 **Akio: ¿Quieres jugar call of duty?**

 **Itachi: Estoy en una jaula :´v**

 **Akio: Ñee…Puedes salir por hoy.**

 **Itachi: ¡Genial!**

 **Akio: Bueno entonces adiós a los lectores, ¡A jugar!**

 **Atte: Akio-Uchiha.**


	9. Princesa 2 Parte

**8: Princesa | 2° parte**

Desde una entrada para perros, entro cierto zorro apestoso de mierda seguido por… ¿Otro zorro apestoso de mierda? A pues había olvidado que si puede haber otro zorro apestoso de mierda…

Naruto: Kurama, Qué alegría de…verte… {Murmure de espaldas a la entrada, y mi tono, hablemos que no era el más indicado hablar a gruñidos, haciendo obvio mi "gusto" al ver al zorro ese}.

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Kurama: ¿Qué? No pareces alegre de verme, bueno, no es como si espera un abrazo por tu parte… {Sentencio con decepción desviando la mirada hacia el lado, con un tonito rojizo en las mejillas}.

Naruto: Ridículo…

Karumi: Creo que ya entiendo el disgusto… {Hablo mirando de reojo como la rubio se encontraba entre los brazos de naruto}…Creo que estaban bien sin nosotros, naruko aunque pensé que eras más inocente.

Naruko: Eh… ¡No, no…! Exclamo avergonzada separándose rápidamente de naruto, quien solo pude soltar un chasquido de fastidio al verse alejado de su "princesa"}

Kurama: Creo que es mejor evitar los rodeos, naruto el cuarto de este mundo quiere verte, ahora mismo.

Naruto: ¿Ahora? Pues que se espere, no tengo porque obedecer órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera de un kage. {Dijo sentándose de manera rebelde en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo}.

Karumi: Que rebelde… {Murmuro para sí, comparando personalidades entre ese "naruto" y su "naruko"}.

Kurama: jamás cambiaras, pero bueno, jamás dije que la hokage quería verte específicamente en la torre hokage, si no en…

 **Konoha**

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Shikaku: ¿Crees que vendrá? Con lo que paso ayer no dudo que en cuanto despierte huya de la aldea sin importar circunstancias.

Minako: Vendrá, y en caso de lo dicho. Por eso deje a naruko a su cuidado, controla el suficiente poder del kyubi para controlarlo hasta que las fuerzas ninjas se presenten en un posible campo de batalla.

Shikaku: Buena estrategia, pero aun asi dudo sobre ese método, ¿Dejaste uno de tus kunais con naruko?

Minako: Oh… {Rio nerviosa al darse cuenta de su error en su "plan maestro"}.

Shikaku solo pudo suspirar, de todas formas ya conocía a su hokage y nada le sorprendía respecto a las decisiones o acciones de esta. Ambos siguieron comiendo algo del ramen de ichiraku, hasta que sintieron unas presencias justo del lado derecho de shikaku.

Naruto y naruko se sentaron en los puestos libres que ofrecía el lugar. Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha, ojos cerrados y un ligero color rojizo en las mejillas, mientras los zorritos se mantenían en la cabeza de cada uno.

Minako: Pus shi viko. {Comentó sonriendo, con la boca llena de ramen}.

El nara, solo suspiro con resignación.

La rubia mayor ordeno otros dos tazones de ramen para naruto y naruko, quienes comenzaron a comer al mismo ritmo entre tranquilo y rápido, sin antes un pequeño agradecimiento de naruko al señor teuchi quien se encontraba atendiendo en ese momento el negocio, ellos ya habían comida antes por lo que tenían menos hambre, aunque también por el silencio presente entre todos ellos.

Minako: ¿Y bien…esta bueno naruto? {Pregunto la hokage, tratando de iniciar una conversación}.

Naruto: Comparado a comer insecto por meses, si… {Murmuro con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía comiendo algo comiendo}.

El rubio, hecho una pequeña vista hacia atrás, observando como pasaban dos hombres cargando unas tablas de madera. Por las vestimentas pudo reconocer que eran obreros, trabajando en días libres, por culpa de un "simple" chico incognito que destruyo cuarto de aldea. La rubia menor a su lado, que miro junto a naruto a los obreros desaparecer en su camino a su lugar de trabajo, hizo una mueca de tristeza, de todas formas ella también podría haber ayudado en algo, pero no fue asi…

Naruto: ¿Y para que me necesita, lady hokage? {Pregunto con respeto, limpiándose los dientes ya al terminar su tazón de ramen}.

Minako: Antes que todo, ¿te gusto el ramen?

Naruto: ¿A qué viene la pregunto? {Entre cerro los ojos naruto}.

Minako: Solo quiero saber si te gusto, responde con sinceridad.

Naruto: Hmp, me gusto más el de mi princesa…

Minako arqueo la ceja sorprendida ante la respuesta de naruto, del lado de naruto, naruko se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar como su ramen, un ramen que apenas había practicado unos días, ya era el favorito de alguien. Por arriba, kurama y Karumi reían silenciosamente al ver la cara de naruko.

Minako: ¿Ok? Bueno, no preguntare quien es tu "princesa", pero espero que al menor haya saciado tu hambre.

Naruto: Claro, de eso no hay duda. Ahora, ¿Iniciamos? No soy de los que esperan. {Comento con un tono impaciente}.

Minako asintió. Mientras shikaku solo se acomodaba un poco en su asiento.

Shikaku: Solo queríamos discutir un poco tu futuro. ¿Te quedaras en konoha? ¿Te iras? Solo eso, pregunta fácil, respuesta fácil.

Naruto guardo silencio unos segundos. Volvió la mirada a naruko, observando sus ojos azules por unos instantes, hasta salir del trance y volver su mirada a la hokage y el nara. Respuesta simple.

Naruto: Me quedare, tengo mis razones. Además no es como si tuviera la opción de irme sin que ciertas molestias manden Anbus a por mí, con o sin su autorización, creo que usted sabe de quienes hablo. {Respondió naruto, dando a entender que hablaba nada más ni nada menos que los consejeros de konoha}.

Shikaku: Entiendo, creo que es la mejor decisión, no importa de tu poder, el mundo está lleno de peligros incluso para una persona como tú.

Naruto alzo una ceja, ¿estaba dudando de su capacidad?

¡Él pudo destruir un mundo completo, empezó con menos de la mitad de su poder actual y aun asi lo logro! Y si pudiera, con su actual poder, podría volver a hacerlo y con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez…

Naruto: Como sea. Si me disculpan quiero descansar. {Se despidió tomando el brazo de naruko y comenzando a caminar con ella a su lado}.

Minako: ¿Naruko? Eh…

Naruto: Estoy a su cuidado ¿verdad? Ordenes de usted. {Sentencio antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo con la chica y los zorros en sus cabezas}.

Minako miro a shikaku, quien solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. La hokage, solo pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro, y luego hacer una pequeña sonrisita mirando hacia el cielo azulado.

Minako: ¿Con que princesa, eh…?

 **Hospedaje de naruto**

Naruto cayó pesadamente en su cama, con naruko en sus brazos.

Esta se encontraba sonrojada, demasiado la verdad, desde que comenzó el día su otro yo no ha querido separarse de ella ni por ningún otro segundo, si hasta para estar a solas con ella dejo tirados a kurama y Karumi en las aguas termales de konoha.

No sabía por qué naruto la trataba ya como si fueran, bueno, como si tuvieran un tipo de relación cercana aparte de ser "la misma persona". Aunque de cierta manera, se sentía cómoda entre los brazos de rubio.

Sentía como el chico, le acariciaba con sus dedos el cabello, mientras con su brazo izquierdo la abrazaba con bastante fuerza, apegando ambos cuerpos y llenándolos de calor. La hija de hokage, solo se lomita a quedarse quieta y que el otro "hijo de hokage" acaricie su cuerpo a propia voluntad.

Claro, con ciertos límites.

Naruto: Princesa… {Susurro, dando una pequeña lamida en la parte superior de la oreja, naruko solo sintió un escalofrió ante el tacto que le daba naruto, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta cercanía con un hombre, jamás, ni siquiera su padre, no le había demostrado tanto afecto ni aun con un simple abrazo padre e hija}.

Y esta persona, llegaba un día conociéndola y ya la trataba como si fuera la chica de toda su vida. Que irónica es la vida.

Naruko: Emm…naruto…

Naruto: Si ¿princesa?... {Atendió, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la chica}.

Naruko: Emm… {No sabía que decir, puesto que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas}…Quiero…ir…bueno, al baño… {Murmuro con las mejillas coloradas}.

Naruto: Entonces aguántate, yo estoy cómodo… {Murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados, la respiración regulada, y por como respondió a la petición de la rubia, se notaba algo cansado}…Al menos, espérate hasta quedarme dormido…

Naruko: (Tal parece si es verdad lo que dijo mama, es como un niño pequeño en un mundo de adultos y peligro…)

Fue el pensamiento de la rubia, al escuchar las palabras de naruto.

Entonces aguantando sus ganas, se abrazó al cuerpo de naruto, apoyando se cabeza en su pecho comenzó a oír sus latidos, sus lentos, tranquilos y pacíficos latidos…extrañamente ya no quería ir al baño, es más, cerro sus ojos y a los pocos minutos su conciencia se quedó profundamente dormida junto a la de su acompañante.

 **Residencia Uchiha**

Sasuko. Como nadie se la imagina, haciendo de niñera.

¿Por qué?

Porque esa mañana, en vez de ir a molestar a su amiga naruko, la cual se encontraba "ocupada", la uchiha se quedó cuidando de su sobrino, si, su sobrino. Kenichi Uchiha.

Claro para cualquier persona esto sería una molestia, pero si se trataba de su sobrino. Hasta la seria sasuko uchiha dejaría todos sus deberes por cuidarlo tan solo unas cuantas horas. Como siempre solía hacerlo.

Sasuko: Kenichi, estate quieto. {Ordeno la uchiha}…Y~, listo. {Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como su sobrino ya estaba completamente vestido} Espero que te quedes asi y no vuelvas a sacarte la ropa, que bastante me ha costado solo ponértela.

Como respuesta él bebe solo soltó una pequeña risita.

Sasuko: No es gracioso tonto, no sabes lo que cuesta. {Se quejó la uchiha mordiéndose el labio inferior} ¿Cómo es que tus padres te aguantan? Si cada dos por tres desapareces sin dejar rastros…

Él bebe negó a forma de queja. A lo que la uchiha rodo los ojos.

Sasuko: Ok, ok, tal vez no tan literal…pero igual. {Finalizo} Bueno, ¿qué te parece que vayamos a ver a naruko? Según se estará cuidando al chico ese en el hotel cerca de la torre hokage, podríamos darles una visita y de paso le das un tirón de cabello a naruko {Sonrió de manera maliciosa la uchiha, recordando la última vez que hizo lo mismo con el cabello de la uzumaki}.

Kenichi: Shi, jaja… {Afirmo el pequeño soltando una carcajada}.

Sasuko: Bien, todo preparado jajajaja~ {Rio maliciosamente la chica, hasta que, ella sintió un tirón en sus propios cabellos} ay no…ya te he dicho que…ay, ay…¡es solo a naruko!

Kenichi: Buajajaja~

Sin más, sasuko subió al pequeño por encima de sus hombros, y ambos comenzaron a andar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente la uzumaki, con el namikaze.

Aunque ese encuentro no solo hará que la uchiha moleste a la uzumaki como muchas veces suele hacerlo, si no que también será el primer encuentro "consciente" de sasuko y naruto. Y claro, lo más importante. Los celos de nuestra querida naruko.

 **Bueno eso es todo queridos lectores que leen esta historia porque les gusta leer.**

 **:v**

 **Itachi: …**

 **Akio: Bueno este capítulo lo hice algo improvisado la verdad, no tenía ideas (Al menos no muchas) pero de igual manera tenía la necesidad de escribir algo. Asi que espero que les haya gusta el capítulo, porque la verdad, emm…nada :v**

 **Itachi: …**

 **Akio: …**

 **Atte: Akio-Uchiha**

 **Pd: Ya estoy devuelta con internet (Osea mi casa en Santiago papuh´) Por lo que por eso no pude escribir mucho este fin de semana (Para los que no sabían estaba en el campo) y de allí…em…kk :´v**


	10. 9: Uno solo

" _ **Existen muchos dioses, pero es este mundo de historias cuando nace uno, cae el otro…hoy a nacido el tercer dios y a caído el segundo…"**_

 **Zero: ¡Hooolaaa! ¡Mi nombre es zero, un gusto ser el nuevo dios de las historias de este chico!**

 **{El público aplaude}**

 **Zero: Ah uno también para ellos {Señala tras de sí}**

 **{Tras el nuevo tercer dios, se encontraba una gran jaula con dos personas dentro…}**

 **Akio: ¡ME CAGO EN TI HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Zero: Que hostilidad…**

 **Itachi: ¿Por qué no pude volver yo :´v?**

 **Zero: ¿Porque soy mejor?**

 **Itachi/Akio: …**

 **Zero: Okno, pero mejor jode a quien nos crea, ¿no crees?**

 **Yo: No creo que eso pase, puedo borrarlos con un chasquido de dedos.**

 **Zero: Oh dios supremo, ¿qué hace aquí?**

 **Yo: Respondiendo pues, ahora me voy, la flojera me espera. {Se va volando con sus alas de chocolate}.**

 **Akio: …..Chocolate…**

 **Itachi: :,v**

 **Zero: Bueno comencemos, espero que disfruten, por favor, es mi primer capítulo u.u**

 **Akio: A nadie le gustara 7-7**

 **Itachi: x2 7-7**

 **9: Uno solo**

 _DIN-DON_

El timbre de la habitación del hotel de naruto hizo presencia a modo de sonido.

Los cuerpos dormidos en la cama no tenían intención de despertarse, menos de levantarse al estar en una "cómoda" posición. Sin embargo…

Naruko abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando de su boca fluir un pequeño y tierno bostezo, ella intento levantarse, pero, los brazos de cierto rubio la tenían bien aprisionada al cuerpo del rubio, sin tener intención de soltarla.

Naruko: (Olvide que estaba con el aquí…) {Pensó mirando el rostro dormido de su otro yo, parecía un angelito, un bebe durmiendo pacíficamente ajeno a la realidad del mundo, aunque naruko sabía perfectamente que esa carita de ángel podría transformarse en la de un demonio al mínimo segundo}.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, y como pudo cambio su lugar en los brazos de naruto por una simple pero gran almohada, tan suave que naruto hasta comenzó a babear inconscientemente.

Naruko: Tierno… {Fue lo que no pudo evitar pronunciar la rubia en voz baja} Espera que…

Negando a sus propios pensamientos, naruko salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia la entrada del departamento para ver quien se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño y claro, como sabía sobre aquel departamento, por lo que le dejaba dos opciones.

O era solo una equivocación.

O una persona que supiera sobre naruto, un ejemplo, su madre la cuarta hokage.

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

Naruko: ¡Ya voy! {Exclamo algo enojada, naruto aun seguía durmiendo y la verdad naruko prefería que siguiera asi}.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que tocaba el timbre…

Naruko sonrió de felicidad al ver de quien se trataba.

¿?: Hola naruko, tiempo sin verte. {Saludo aquella persona, con un vestido tipo kage, con una sonrisa sincera}.

Naruko: Gaia, hola. {Saludo emocionada naruko con una de sus típicas sonrisas} ¿Quieres pasar? Digo, si tienes tiempo…

Gaia: Claro, además solo vengo de visita.

La rubia sonrió a la pelirroja, haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole pasar al departamento. Cuando ambas estaban dentro, tomaron asiento en un sofá y ambas comenzaron a hablar como las amigas que eran.

Naruko: Y dime Gaia, ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que dejes abandonada a Suna solo para venir de visita. {Pregunto curiosa la rubia}.

Gaia: Vine a verte, además kankuro está a cargo temporalmente de la aldea. {Respondió tranquila}.

Naruko: Hmm… ¿Y la aldea está bien?

La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa ante la "burla" de la hija de la hokage. Hasta que naruko recordó algo que se le había olvidado en cuanto vio a Gaia tras la puerta. Como habría de saber dónde se encontraba.

Naruko: Eh, Gaia...

Gaia: Hm… ¿Sucede algo? {Pregunto}.

Naruko: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Digo, creo que eso era u secre… {Pregunto la rubia, aun sin terminar gracias a la interrupción de la pelirroja}.

Gaia: No te preocupes naruko, he hablado un poco con la cuarta, además ella me dio la dirección. {Tranquilizo con las palabras a la chica}.

Naruko: Bueno, si mama lo hizo supongo que o hay problema…

Gaia: Aunque aún no asimilo que haya otro tú. No conozco los detalles pero bueno, si tu estas aquí entonces podemos sentirnos seguros. {Sonrió con confianza a su amiga la kazekage}.

Naruko: Eh, eh, si no soy todopoderosa. {Corrigió la jinchuriki}.

Gaia: No hablo del chakra del kyubi, si no de ti, de todas formas, eres una chica capaz de realizar milagros, ¿mira que detener al una cola con solo 12 años es algo común? {Comento. Recordando aquellos tiempos de los exámenes chunin} O debo hablarte como evitaste que la uchiha se fuera con la serpiente traidora de la aldea, o me olvido, de la chica que pudo dominar un rasengan en tan solo una semana, algo que ni uno de los sannin pudo lograr…

Naruko: Gaia, para, me sonrojas… {Murmuro colorada la rubia con la mirada en sus manos, las cuales jugaban tímidamente una con la otra}.

Gaia: Solo digo la verdad. {Sonrió convencida}.

Y asi se quedaron durante un buen rato hablando sobre distintas cosas, como las amigas que eran. Hasta que claro, todo acaba alguna vez.

 _DIN-DON_

Naruko: ¿Hm? ¿Quién será esta vez? {Se preguntó la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá para abrir la puerta}.

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

Naruko: ¡Ay dios ya voy! {Exclamo cabreada, por razones ya obvias}.

La rubia abrió la puerta del departamento de manera rápida y algo enojada, enfrentando a quien quiera que haya tocado asi el timbre, aunque apenas al darse cuenta de quién era, una pequeña figura salto sobre ella, tirándola al suelo mientras sentía que alguien jalaba fuertemente sus rubios cabellos.

Naruko: ¡Pero que…ah, ahí no…! {Exclamo naruko, separando a lo que sea que le estaba jalando el cabello} ¡¿Kenichi?! {Grito sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba, levanto la mirada enojada hacia cierta uchiha} ¡¿Qué le has estado enseñando?!

Sasuko: Perdón naruko, pero era inevitable. {Respondió de manera burlona la chica, entrando al departamento sin ni siquiera pedir permiso} Bien Kenichi, ven con tu tía. {Tomando al bebe entre sus brazos, y dejando a naruko tirada en el piso}.

Naruko solo gruño ante eso, y solo cerró la puerta mientras volvía a la sala junto a sasuko y el pequeño Kenichi.

Sasuko: Oh, que honor tenerte aquí Gaia. {Saludo neutral la uchiha}.

Gaia: Hola uchiha. {Saludo de la misma manera que sasuko. Luego fijo la vista en el pequeño bebe} Oh, el pequeño Kenichi, ¿Cómo se encuentra? {Pregunto tiernamente mientras se levantaba para acariciarle los cabellos}.

Sasuko: Pues bien, su madre haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, y su padre en misiones como siempre, si mi madre está ocupada, de mi padre ni hablar, pues quien tiene que cuidarlo soy yo. {Respondió un poco molesta}.

Naruko: Eres una amargada sasuko, yo estaría encantada de cuidarlo todos los días. {Sonrió feliz la chica}.

Sasuko: Pues te lo doy. {Ofreció estirando al pequeño que le mordía la uña tiernamente}.

Naruko: Era una broma jeje… {Rio nerviosa}…Sabes que itachi confía más en ti que en mí. Apenas y lo único que hago es dejar que tire mi cabello. {Comento deprimida}.

Sasuko: jajaja, por eso me agrada. {Frotando su mejilla con la de su sobrino}.

Naruko y Gaia sonrieron ante eso. Había que admitir de vez en cuando que sasuko sabia como tratar al pequeño Kenichi.

Sasuko: Por cierto… {Interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas la uchiha}… ¿Dónde está Karumi? Que yo sepa siempre está contigo…

Gaia: Es verdad, shukaku me ha preguntado lo mismo hace unos minutos, pero a causa de la uchiha olvide preguntarte.

Naruko: Ah, pues…ni idea…no la veo desde la mañana. {Respondió mirando al techo}.

Gaia: ¿Estás sola? Shukaku siente otra presencia cerca de aquí. {Hablo la pelirroja volteando con una mirada sospechosa hacia las escaleras, que daban paso al segundo piso del departamento}.

Naruko: ¿Eh? No, no, no…jaja…deben ser ideas tuyas… {Respondió rápidamente la rubia interponiéndose entre las escaleras y la kazekage, que tenía las intenciones de subir}.

Gaia: No lo creo, shukaku lo siente, yo también. Dime, ¿es él?

Sasuko: ¿Hm?

Gaia: Aquella presencia es similar a la tuya. {Sentencio}.

Naruto: Bueno…eh…dah... {Suspiro derrotada}…si, es el, pero esta durmiendo y prefiero que siga asi por el momento. Por favor. {Pidió la jinchuriki}.

Gaia: Hm, bueno está bien. Pero tengo curiosidad en verlo, su chakra no es solo similar al tuyo al del kyubi, si no también al de shukaku…y otros bijuus. {Comento seria la kazekage}.

Naruko: Eh, si, bueno…

Sasuko: Vaya, yo también quiero verlo, la única vez que lo vi estaba inconsciente.

Naruko: Si, sí, pero no subirás arriba, tendrás que esperar a que el baje.

Sasuko: Oh, ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso está desnudo? No me digas que tuvieron sexo…

Naruko: ¡Nooo~! {Exclamo ultra-colorada naruko mientras inflaba los cachetes y se tapada los oídos con las manos} ¡No digas esas cosas!

Sasuko: Vale, perdón… {Se disculpó la uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados}.

A Gaia solo pude caerle una gota de sudor por la escena de las dos ninjas.

 _ **Habitación de naruto**_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

 _DIN-DON_

Esos sonidos fueron suficientes para hacer que un cuerpo dormido en la cama, cayera de esta boca abajo, ocasionando un pequeño sonido hueco. Un gruñido lleno el especio silencioso de la habitación, dejando ver a un soñoliento naruto levantarse del suelo algo fastidiado.

Naruto: Es la segunda vez que pasa, ¿es que ya nadie puede dormir en paz? {Murmuro con fastidiado} Prince… {Callo al ver como en vez de ver a SU princesa, solo encontró una simple almohada}... ¿Princesa? {Murmuro naruto buscándola con la mirada}

Se levantó inspeccionando lentamente toda la habitación. Nada. Estaba solo.

Sin kurama ni su recién proclamada princesa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió a paso rápido en busca de la chica o su compañero zorruno de mierda. Bajo las escaleras, pero inmediatamente paro al sentir unas presencias y voces abajo.

" _Oh, ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso está desnudo? No me digas que tuvieron sexo…_

" _¡Nooo~!"_

¿Sexo?

¿Con quién?

¿Con él?

¿Debe ser con él? Porque naruto jamás permitiría que otro hijo de perra se le acerque. Además, todo apuntaba a referirse a él, ¿verdad?

Sacude su cabeza, y luego a paso lento baja las escaleras escalón por escalón. Sintió las voces que anteriormente hablaban, ahora solo eran bocas cerradas creando un silencio absoluto.

Cuando naruto termino de bajar de las escaleras completamente, se quedó mirando a las tres chicas frente a él, entre cerro los ojos recordando quienes podrían ser esas personas en su dimensión.

Naruto: Sasuke… {Pronuncio en voz baja mirando fijamente el rostro de la uchiha, a la vez que analizaba su chakra. Pero no dejo pasar aquella figura que sostenía entre sus brazos, aunque a eso no le dio demasiada importancia}…Gaara… {De igual forma, se volteo hacia la kazekage}.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente gracias a la presencia de naruto en la sala del departamento, naruto miraba a las dos chicas de pies a cabeza, comparando ambos chakras con los chakras de aquellos chicos que habitaban en su difunta dimensión.

Pero luego, desvió su vista hacia el mismo, su otro yo, naruko. Un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al ver como su princesa lo mirada algo preocupada al estar en completo silencio y alta tensión entre el, la uchiha y la kazekage.

Naruko: Ok, jeje…ahí está, ya lo conocieron, ahora pueden irse ¿verdad? {Rio de una manera bastante nerviosa, al ver como sus amigas miraban demasiado a SU naruto…espera, ¿Qué?}.

Sasuko: ¿Me estas echando? {Recrimino la uchiha al escuchar las palabras de la rubia}.

Naruko: Bueno, yo… {Tratando de excusarse}.

Gaia: Me ofende…

Naruko: ¡No es eso! {Exclama con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas, mientras su cuerpo se hacía miniatura}.

Sasuko: Hmm… {La uchiha daba círculos alrededor de naruto, inspeccionando cada detalle o encontrar cualquier tipo de rareza que llame su atención}…Eres muy guapo, no como naruko. {Bromeo la chica mirando con burla a la rubia, quien se encontraba echando humo por las orejas}.

Aunque no era la única, naruto de igual manera se ofendió por aquel comentario, no por decirle guapo, es más, le valía una mierda, pero insultar asi a SU princesa, era algo que no podía soportar.

Sasuko: Aunque pareces un emo, digo, vestir tanto negro, no es que me moleste, ¿pero rojo también? No hacen muy buena combinación…aunque de cierta manera te hacen ver bastante sexi… {Murmuro lo último con las mejillas un poco coloradas, cosa que no paso por alto por naruko, lo cual inconscientemente comenzó a molestarle}.

Gaia que se había mantenido callada en todo momento, no estaba de acuerdo en lo dicho por la uchiha, al menos en lo respecto a naruko, porque cuando dijo que se veía guapo, de igual manera no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan también.

Naruko: ¡Gaia tú también! {Exclamo la rubia apuntando con su dedo acusadoramente hacia la kazekage}.

Gaia: Bueno, yo…creo que debo irme, quiero que mi aldea este bien…digo, ya sabes, kankuro…

Sasuko: Excusas. {Acuso la uchiha}.

Gaia: Nadie pidió tu opinión uchiha. {Hablo seriamente hacia sasuko}.

Sasuko: Hmp. {Bufo la uchiha, hasta que sintió unos tirones, miro a Kenichi y pudo ver como este tiraba un poco sus cabellos llamando su atención, este apunto hacia un reloj que se encontraba en una pared} ¿Hm?…17:01…¡Ay no, mama ya debe llegar a casa y no avise que sacaría a Kenichi de la casa! {Exclamo con la piel pálida}.

Naruko: Gu…Pusjajajaja… {Se rio ante la desgracia de su amiga}.

Sasuko: ¡No es gracioso!

Naruko: Hm, vale…¡pero eso es por insultarme!

Sasuko: ¡No lo hice!

Naruko: ¡Claro que sí!

Gaia: Ya paren por favor, naruko perdón pero debo irme, debo hablar con tu madre sobre mi estancia esta noche en la aldea, aunque creo que mañana mismo debo volver a suna. No puedo descuidar mis deberes como kazekage.

Naruko: Oh, buena suerte Gaia.

Sasuko: Bueno yo también me voy.

Naruko: ¡Adiós Gaia, Kenichi!

Gaia: Adiós. {Se despidió caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por esta, no antes de hacer una reverencia a los presentes, y una disimulada mirada a cierto rubio}.

Kenichi: Api-os… {Despidiéndose con la manita desde los brazos de sasuko}.

Sasuko: ¡No me ignores!

Naruko: Hm, ok adiós sasuko. {Se despidió}.

Sasuko: Adiós naruko. {Luego miro a naruto quien no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que bajo} Adiós, eh…

Naruto: Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. {Se presentó educadamente, aunque en el fondo estaba algo feliz porque se fuera, no porque le cayera mal ni nada por el estilo, es solo que quería hacer ciertas "cosas" con su querida princesa}.

Sasuko: Entonces adiós, uzumaki naruto. {Dicho eso, salió por la puerta dejando solo a los dos rubios}.

Y sin previo aviso, o al menos sin que naruko se de cuenta, ya se encontraba acorralada contra la pared mientras naruto la besaba salvajemente en la boca…con su lengua. Naruko trato de separarse de él, pero naruto la tenía bien sujetada, al punto de tomar las piernas de esta y obligarla a que las enganche en su cintura.

Naruto: No te resistas, no a mí… {Murmuro sensualmente rosando los labios de naruko, quien jadeaba por el beso caliente que le dio naruto}…Disfruta de lo que te hare ahora mismo, solo…disfruta… {Y sin más volvió a besarla}.

Naruko gimió al sentir como una de las manos de naruko se coló por debajo de sus ropas, al punto de comenzar a masajear su pecho izquierdo por encima del sostén, y con un poco de esfuerzo naruto camino hacia atrás chocando con el sofá, asi ambos cayeron sobre este, naruto abajo y naruko por arriba.

Naruko podría ser una chica muy tímida, incluso algo inocente, pero en situaciones como esta, sentir su cuerpo arder ante las caricias y besos de naruto, no pudo evitar seguirle el ritmo, gimiendo el nombre de naruto cabe vez que este le daba un apretón en el pecho.

La rubia, ya estando bastante excitada, dejo de besar a naruto, bajando hasta llegar hasta la entre pierna de naruto. Si, entre las tantas películas de terror que había visto, debía admitir que muchas de ellas contenían cosas para mayores. Entre ellas, contenido sexual. Naruko comenzó a masajear un poco el miembro de naruto por encima del pantalón, haciendo que naruto soltara un leve gemido, lo cual excito mucho más a naruko a seguir con su "misión".

Naruko: Desnúdate. {Ordeno el rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas}.

Naruto: Lo mismo…va para ti… {Respondió entrecortado ya que la rubia no había dejado de acariciarlo}.

Sin más, ambos habían comenzado a desnudarse unos a otros, tomando naruto la iniciativa comenzando por la parte superior a la inferior, luego de igual manera pero por parte de naruko. Al estar ambos desnudos, naruko ya se encontraba lamiendo el miembro masculino de naruto rápidamente, dándole besos, lamidas y lo más importante, la mamada que sometió a naruto ante aquella mujer.

Naruto: Hazlo más rápido…más rápido la puta madre… {Ordeno naruto al sentir aquellas sensaciones, que jamás en su vida había experimentado con una mujer}.

Naruko obedeciendo, comenzó a hacer movimientos mucho más rápidos de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que por dentro de su boca, la lengua de naruko jugaba con la punta del miembro de naruto a su total gusto, y con su mano izquierda, pellizcaba u acariciaba levemente las partes en donde ningún hombre quiere que lo golpeen.

Naruto: Naruko… {Gruño el nombre de su princesa al sentir como algo se venía dentro de él, él ya sabía de qué se trataba pero no diría nada, porque quería que la sorpresa golpeara completamente a naruko}.

Hasta que finalmente paso, un viscoso liquido de color blanco ahogo la garganta de naruko, quien saco el miembro de naruto de su boca, y sin dejar de masturbarlo abrió su boca para dejar que todo caiga en su rostro, y de paso en la boca para saborear el sabor de naruto, para quedar marcada con su esencia.

Naruko: No me avisaste… {Hizo un puchero, fingiendo estar enojada}.

Naruto: Te encanto, no lo niegues… {Susurro naruto, acercándose hacia naruko, y sin importarle que su rostro estuviera lleno con su propia esencia de hombre, la beso apasionadamente posándola debajo de él}.

Naruto sin dejar de besarla, con sus dedos comenzó a darle placer a naruko, introduciendo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella y asi comenzando movimientos circulares.

Naruto: ¿Te gusta? Espero hacerlo bien, es la primera vez que lo hago… {Murmuro en el oído de la rubia, quien solo pudo asentir sin dejar de gemir el nombre de su amado}.

Naruko: ¡S-sí, me gusta, me gusta, me encanta~! {Exclamo con el rostro completamente rojo y excitado}.

Naruto: S, gime para mi princesa, tus gemidos son lo que más me excita, los gemidos de tu voz…

Esta vez, naruto saco sus dedos dentro de naruko, para asi acercar su miembro masculino, pero no la penetro, solamente comenzó a hacer roses entre ambas intimidades, y lo más fuerte que hacía con eso, era similar penetrarla, pero apenas entraba la punta de su miembro, volvía a sacarlo.

Por dentro naruko quería morirse, ella sabía lo que hacía naruto, él quería que ella le suplicara para entrar a ella. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, 3 a lo mucho, hasta que naruko no aguanto más y solo pudo gritar:

Naruko: ¡Na-naruto ya no más, penétrame, quiero que me penetres y me des tan duro aun si me dejas en silla de ruedas por toda mi vida~! {Grito aferrándose al cuello de naruto}.

Naruto: Eres una pervertida princesa….eso me encanta…

Y por fin el momento deseado por naruko llego, naruto sabía que si lo haría lento le dolería más, asi que simplemente de una estocada termino dentro de ella, asi dando a comienzo su apasionada noche de sexo…

 _ **13 Horas después**_

La habitación se encontraba totalmente caliente, era notorio también por las ventanas, que se encontraban bastante empañadas, y pensar que una de esas es tan grande como una cama pegada a la pared…

Naruko se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de naruto, bastante colorada, jadeaba muchísimo, su lengua se encontraba fuera por fuera de su boca y algo de saliva, corrección, mucha saliva salía de la boca de naruko mojando el pecho de naruto.

Ella estaba completamente sometida ante el cansancio, de todas formas, 13 horas de sexo era demasiado para ella. Naruto también estaba cansado, pero como el, casi, literalmente tenia las gigantes reservas de energía dentro de él, todas gracias al chakra de los bijuus. Y gracias al chakra del kyubi, del kyubi de naruko, naruko pudo aguantar para completar las trece horas, su límite, porque por naruto hubiera seguido dos o tres horas más.

Aunque ahora naruto lo único que pudo fue dormir, ya que a pesar de ser alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, quería dormir para ver si la próxima noche repetir lo que hicieron. Miro a naruko una vez más, pero esta vez no a su rostro completamente babeado por su propia saliva, si no a su cuerpo completamente brillante a causa del semen de naruto, decir que naruto no aprovecho la oportunidad para "bañar" a su princesa con su esencia sería un…pecado no aprovecharlo. Tomo su haori que se encontraba en el piso no muy lejos del sofá, para cubrir ambos cuerpos calientes por lo que hicieron aquella noche, oh, y también de mañana claro.

Lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido, es que a pesar de llevar apenas un día conociendo a su princesa ya la había hecho suya, pero la otra cosa que sabía, o más bien quería saber, es…

¿Dónde cojones estaba el puto zorro de mierda?

 **Itachi: …**

 **Akio: …**

 **Zero: :3**

 **Akio: ese lemon…**

 **Itachi: …estuvo…**

 **Akio/itachi: …maravilloso…**

 **Zero: me sonrojan /**

 **Akio: Cof, cof, bueno, al menos se que las historias quedan en buenas manos ¬.¬**

 **Itachi: uf…..aun asi nadie es mejor que yo…**

 **Akio: kk**

 **Itachi: kkck**

 **Zero: No le falten es respeto a los lectores asi, háganlo después a solas, lectores por favor perdonen a esos irrespetuosos.**

 **Itachi: …**

 **Akio: ¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA!**

 **Zero: jeje, bueno me despido y que ¡EL CODIGO ZERO LOS ACOMPAÑE!**


	11. 10: Esto se sabra

**Zero: Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de la historia. Algunos ya sabrán pero esta historia está por terminar, el próximo ya será el último capítulo y próximamente el epilogo después. Sé que muchos preguntaran "¿porque?" pero bueno, eso ya se los responderé en el epilogo…**

 **Akio: Puto…**

 **Itachi: Gay…**

 **Zero: No me insulten, me duele :´v**

 **Akio: Púdrete, no me interesa.**

 **Zero: ¿Porque tanto odio?**

 **Akio: Entiendo que no puedas sacarme de la jaula pero…¡Al menos podrias darme una jaula propia!**

 **Zero: No, convive con tu hermano.**

 **Akio: ¡Tu también eres nuestro hermanos y no estás aquí!**

 **Zero: Pero yo soy un dios Bv**

 **Akio: .I.**

 **Itachi: Nosotros somos tu familia :´v**

 **Zero: Son mi familia enjaulada, perdón pero las reglas dice que los dioses anteriores se quedan en las jaulas, ordenes de dios supremos, jodanlo a él.**

 **Itachi/Akio: T-T**

 **Zero: Bien, que comience el capítulo, por cierto aviso que este capítulo será el mismo que el anterior, pero desde la perspectiva de kurama.**

 **10: Esto se sabrá.**

 **Narra Kurama**

Kurama: ¡Zorra!

Karumi: ¡Nooo, soy una perra si te fijas!

Obviamente me grito con sarcasmo.

Kurama: ¡Pues perra!

Karumi: ¡Hijo de perra!

Kurama: ¡No soy tu hijo!

Karumi: ¡¿Eres imbécil o te haces?!

Kurama: ¡Me hago!

Karumi: Tks…

No me respondió, y solo vi como pesadamente comenzó a salir del agua, naruto hijo de tu mama, si tan solo pidiera dejarlo a solas con la mocosa…pero tirarnos a las aguas termales, ¿enserio?

Kurama: Auch…Estoy empapado… {Me queje sacudiéndome para no sentir tanto el cuerpo pesado a causa del agua, vi como a unos pasos alejado de mi la zorra hacia lo mismo}.

Karumi: ¿Sabes…?

La mire, haciéndole entender que le ponía atención.

Karumi: Tu naruto me cae mal…

Una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente. Bueno, admito que lo que acaba de hacer ni a mí me gusto, pero aun asi….es buena gente. Pero que va, de seguro esta está acostumbrada a un naruto totalmente tierno y energético. Típico.

Note como la zorra comenzó a alejarse, y sin más comencé a seguirle el paso, hasta llegar a su lado comencé a caminar algo más lento, para ir a su ritmo.

Karumi: ¿Hm, porque me sigues? {Pregunto con fastidio sin dejar de caminar}

Kurama: No tengo nada más que hacer, asi que acostúmbrate. {Le respondí con la mirada en frente}.

Karumi: ¿Y eso me importa?

Kurama: No espero que te importe, la verdad me vale.

Karumi: Eres un…

Kurama: Es irónico, nos insultamos mutuamente cuando somos la misma persona, creo que es como insultarnos a nosotros mismos. {Le dije, algo de lógica tenía que decirle, al menos para calmar las cosas unos minutos}.

Karumi: Un poco, pero sabemos que en el término nos referimos a otros, aunque seamos la misma persona…

Kurama: Si, como sea. {Esta vez, respondí sin interés, hasta que después algo me surgió de la curiosidad} Oye, ¿Aquí todos saben que eres el kyubi? Digo, ¿Por qué no te temen?

Karumi: Ah, eso…

Mire alrededor, ambos caminábamos entre las personas que transitaban en la aldea. Ellos nos miraban, pero en vez de tener miedo, solo nos veían como un simple animal de bosque, con indiferencia, sin miedo ni ternura, es más, como un simple desconocido.

Karumi: Desde que kasuma dejo de ser mi jinchuriki, fui encerrada en el cuerpo de naruko…cuando apenas tenía unos cinco años desde que había llegado al mundo… {Comenzó a narrar}…Creo que es algo obvio, yo odio a kasuma, con toda mi alma, por lo que siempre usaba las fuerzas que aun tenia dentro de aquella jaula para atormentarlo durante sus sueños…para mí, solo era una forma de hacer sufrir a quien me tenía dentro de él, encerrada, aislada, sola…desde que él era un niño, yo vivía atormentándolo en sueños…

Vaya, jamás pensé que ella hiciera eso, bueno, es más ni siquiera sabía que podía atormentar a mi jinchuriki en sus sueños, de seguro el kurama del pasado hubiera hecho lo mismo con la kushina de mi dimensión.

Kurama: ¿Y eso ocasiono…?

Karumi: Asi es, que kasuma comenzara a aislarse automáticamente de las demás personas, los trataba mal y a quien lo molestaba le daba la paliza de su vida…creo que lo que yo hice fue generarle un trauma o algo asi…pero bueno no es como si me importara mucho, es solo que eso lo hizo una persona fría y sin…sentimientos, bueno la verdad no sé si tendrá lo último mencionado. Lo que si se es que por un momento, por un tiempo deje de ser aquel niño frio cuando conoció a la cuarta…supongo que cuando la conoció se enamoró completamente de ella…pero claro, yo no quería que fuera feliz y seguí atormentándolo, el seguía aguantando sus sueños, pero un día, cuando él ya estaba casado, y tenían a la pequeña naruko de apenas cinco años…

Kasuma: Se cansó, y para dejar de ser atormentado por sus sueños ordeno encerrarte dentro de la mocosa, ¿verdad?

Karumi: Correcto. La cuarta se negó al principio, pero de alguna forma, termino aceptando las ordenes de kasuma, él la amenazo, le dijo que si no lo hacia el la dejaría…

Kurama: ¿Solo por eso? {Pregunte algo sorprendido}.

Karumi: No, claro que no. Pero eso la afecto bastante, en parte, no quería que pasara ya que asi dejaría libre de una carga al bastardo de kasuma, pero al menos asi, ya no estaría en el interior de un desgraciado y…

Kurama: ¿Y…? {Sentándome exactamente en la cabeza de la hokage de esta dimensión, pues si, terminamos sentados en el rostro de minako de esta dimensión en el monte hokage. Para unos zorros no será difícil escalar asi que no me sorprende}.

Karumi: Pensé en hacer lo mismo con naruko, para que algún día, segada por el odio destruya la aldea, entre ella, a kasuma…

Vaya, algo parecido con lo que paso con mi naruto, con la única diferencia de que este lo hizo por voluntad propia. Y yo quiero creer que fue por odio…

Karumi: Pero, no paso, al principio naruko lloraba en las noches solo lloraba, en silencio…jamás aviso a sus padres…jamás, jamás…ella siempre escondía sus lágrimas en una sonrisa típica de naruko…ahí fue cuando me di cuenta…

Kurama: Que la voluntad de la mocosa es mucho más fuerte que la de kasuma, ¿verdad?

Karumi: Pues sí, naruko y yo nos conocimos cuando ella tenía 7 años, la primera vez en entrar en su espacio mental, ella me trataba como una amiga, y luego…bueno, nos hicimos muy cercanas, hasta el punto de querer sacarme de su cuerpo…sus padres y mucho menos los del consejo no lo aceptaron pero bueno, naruko es naruko y termino convenciendo a su madre, la autoridad máxima de la aldea…

Kurama: ¿Y qué paso con kasuma?

Karumi: No sé, pero tras eso pareció distanciarse de minako y naruko, al menos más de lo que ya estaba, él y yo nos odiamos con el alma, y admito que por un tiempo, yo también odie a naruko…

Kurama: Hmm…Bueno, en mi dimensión las cosas fueron más locas… {Le dije recordando todo lo sucedido aquella noche del nacimiento de naruto}.

Karumi: ¿Cómo fue?

Kurama: No tengo ganas de explicarlo, solo diré que un loco le libero del sello y me hizo destruir la aldea, pero bueno, minato me detuvo y me sello en naruto…luego de eso paso lo que paso, naruto destruyo todo y bueno…a veces pienso si el odio de la aldea fue su única razón para hacerla, digo, veo sus ojos y pienso, si habrá sido la única, pero creo que hubo otra…

Karumi: ¿Otra? ¿Cuál? {Me pregunto intrigada}.

Kurama: Pues no lo sé, además no estoy seguro de si es verdad…

Guardamos unos cuantos minutos de silencio, observando el cielo. Creo que esta charla calma nuestro "odio" un poquito, bueno, somos el kyubi por lo tanto es algo difícil de asimilar que haya otro que posiblemente se crea superior a ti, bueno al menos ella lo cree y le es difícil de asimilar.

Tal vez la actitud de naruto de "Me vale verga todo" ya se me ha contagiado un poco…

Karumi: ¿Sabes...? Eres lindo cuando no te comportas como un imbécil…

Kurama: ¿Ah? Dijiste algo… {Pregunte soltando un bostezo}.

Karumi: No, nada…

Kurama: ¿Ok? Creo que es mejor volver, ya está anocheciendo… {Murmure observando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse}.

Karumi: ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido?

Kurama: Bueno, tal vez milagros de dios Kira…

Karumi: ¿Kira? ¿Qué es eso? {Me pregunto inclinando la cabeza}.

Kurama: No es nada, cosas de la cuarta pared. {Conteste con simpleza}.

Karumi: ¿Ok?

Kurama: Ya vámonos…

 **Departamento de naruto.**

Kurama: ¿Ok? {Me pregunte al entrar al departamento} Sí que huele a…bueno, naruto…

Karumi: ¿Qué es esto? {Me pregunto oliendo una cosa blanca tirada en el piso} Hm…pues huele al mocoso tuyo… {Me dijo haciendo una mueca al probarlo con la lengua}.

Y fijándome bien, esa cosa blanca está en todas partes, literalmente, el piso, las escaleras, ¡incluso las puertas y mesas!

Karumi: Oye, en el sofá ahí mucho más… {Me dijo mientras señalaba al sofá, que claramente estaba completamente blanco…bueno no tanto pero igual}.

Hasta que…

Kurama: ¿Oíste eso? {Murmure levantando mis orejas} Viene de arriba…

Karumi: Anda vamos. {Me ordeno mientras subía las escaleras}.

Espera…¡Me ordeno!

Pero la curiosidad no me dejo gritarle y sin más la seguí, subimos lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, los ruidos provenían más exactamente de la habitación de naruto…

Aunque…

Karumi: Ay…aquí hay más… {Se quejó}.

Y era obvio, había más de esa cosa en el pasillo, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Kurama: Vamos ya, quiero saber que es…

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo evitando ese líquido blancuzco, hasta que escuche unos gritos, que se hacían más fuertes a cada paso que daba. Entramos por la puerta, el piso y en especial la cama se encontraban completamente empapadas de ese líquido, apestado a naruto, ay no me digas qué es lo que yo creo…

Y si…la zorra y yo volteamos la mirada hacia la derecha, hacia el balcón de la habitación, pudiendo ver más exactamente a ambos mocosos…

Naruko se encontraba sentada en la baranda del balcón mientras gritaba como toda una loca, tenía las mejillas roja y la mirada completamente perdida en el cielo…y ni hablar de estar completamente llena de aquel líquido, ay no, la mocosa estaba completamente empapada del semen de naruto, dándole un aspecto a su cuerpo completamente brillante, como si la hubieran aceitado, bueno, en parte lo hicieron…

Y naruto, ese mocoso que creía que se quedaría virgen para toda la eternidad…estaba dándole duro por su sistema reproductor femenino a la mocosa, con sus manos masajeando sus pechos y su boca mordiéndole bruscamente el cuello, dejando variadas marcas declarando su terreno.

Naruko: ¡N-naruto, más fuerte, follame más, más, m-más duro~…a-ah!

¡Por dios, gritaba como toda una puta en una orgia!

Karumi: Ay no, naruko jamás creí verte asi… {Murmuro avergonzada la zorra}.

Kurama: Pues yo creí que naruto seria virgen para toda la vida… {Le susurre}…Vámonos… {Le susurre a la zorra mientras salía de la habitación}.

Karumi: ¡Espérame! {Me grito en un susurro saliendo a cola mía}.

Comenzamos a recorrer el mismo camino como cuando llegamos allí.

Karumi: ¿Dónde dormiré? Todo está completamente…empapado, ¿de dónde saca tanto tu mocoso? {Me pregunto antes de pegar un salto al bajar completamente de las escaleras}.

Kurama: Naruto tiene demasiado chakra en su cuerpo, casi como si lo fuera un jinchuriki del 10 cola…

Karumi: ¿Tanto?

Kurama: Ay dios, naruto es casi como el jinchuriki de los nueve bijuus, no me sorprende que siga asi por varias horas más…deberíamos irnos, según veo la casa, lo han estado haciendo por todos lados, y no dudo en que se muevan de allí en cualquier momento…tal vez vayan al baño ahora, o la cocina. {Bromee}.

Karumi: Solo vámonos…

Kurama: Vale, sígueme, se dónde pasar la noche.

Ambos salimos por la entrada para perros de la puerta, y volvimos a entrar por otra entrada para perros, pero de otra habitación. Al final nos acomodamos en un sofá del departamento del mismo edificio del mocoso.

Kurama: Bueno, a dormir aquí nos queda, saldremos por la mañana en cualquier caso, no quiero tener problemas con los dueños de esta habitación… {Le dije en voz baja} Bueno, hora de la… {Me calle, me calle al oír unos sonidos en la habitación de arriba, muy, muy similares a los de la anterior habitación…}

Karumi: ¿Pasa algo? {Me pregunto, hasta que ella también se tensó, creo que también lo escucho}.

Salte del sofá y comencé a subir…

Karumi: ¿Dónde vas? No creo que… {Se calló repentinamente}.

Ella también lo olio. Ese olor, era muy conocido, demasiado…

Ella salto del sofá y me siguió el paso, subimos por las escaleras, pasillo, y habitación. Lo que vimos nos dejó paralizados…

El bastardo de kasuma uzumaki tirado en la cama, mientras una puta, no, a ella la conocía, Mikoto uchiha le estaba dándole una mamada con sus pechos…mire a mi lado a Karumi, ella estaba igual que yo…

¿Cómo? Ellos dos… ¿Amantes? Pero como… ¿No lo supe antes?...Si de alguna forma…fueran amantes cuando estuve con el uzumaki en la sala de reuniones hubiera detectado otro olor que no sea el de SU mujer…

A menos que…

Que inteligente hijo de puta…

Kurama: Zorra, vámonos… {Le susurre, aunque ella seguía mirando la escena paralizada}…Te dije que vámonos… {La golpee con la cola en la cara, haciendo que recuperara la compostura y saliendo de allí conmigo}.

Bajamos otra vez…y nos acostamos en el sofá.

Karumi: No puedo creerlo, ellos…amantes…si naruko lo sabe…

Kurama: Si naruto lo sabe… {Le corregí, ella me miro sorprendida y curiosa por mis palabras}…Lo digo porque, si naruko lo sabe, ella sufrirá, si sufre, naruto eliminara su sufrimiento… ¿me entiendes?

Karumi: Si…

Kurama: Escabullámonos en otra habitación, ellos deberían de levantarse demasiado temprano al ser amantes… {Le dije saltando del sofá}.

Karumi: Pero… {Me freno}…Como ¿no me di cuenta antes? Los hubiera olido, sus apestosos olores combinados… {Me pregunto cabizbaja}.

Kurama: El uzumaki debería saber que lo descubrirías asi, de seguro usaban algo para sacarse sus olores, yo que se…vámonos, mañana se resolverá todo esto… {Le dije}.

Karumi: ¿Resolverá? ¿A qué te refieres? {Me pregunto mientras bajaba del sofá} ¿No piensas…? {Pregunto incrédula}.

Kurama: Asi es…esto no se quedara asi…

 **Akio: Mikoto puta, engaña a minako :´v**

 **Itachi: :´v**

 **Zero: Es solo una historia…**

 **Akio: Kasuma puto también, como kushina versión femenina :v**

 **Itachi: :´v**

 **Zero: …**

 **Akio: Que bueno que en mis tiempos de poder hice malos a los que siempre son los buenos en otras historia, y papa minato ni papa fugaku los malos :´v**

 **Itachi: Pues en tus tiempos, ahora estas enjaulado…**

 **Akio: Lo peor es no tener jaula propia :´v te odio zero…**

 **Zero: …Ya hablamos de eso…Pero bueno yo me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y…¡QUE EL CODIGO ZERO LOS ACOMPAÑE!**


	12. Final: Dolor

**Zero: Bueno…el momento ha llegado… {Hablo serio}.**

 **Akio: Si…el final… {Murmuro poniéndose unas gafas de sol épicamente}.**

 **Itachi: BT**

 **Akio: ¡Concéntrate itachi, debemos derrotar a la súper mosca mutante zombi come humanos…!**

 **Itachi: ¡En resumen, la mutación de Simmons ya lo sé idiota!**

 **Zero: {FacePalm} Residente vil, ¿enserio?**

 **Akio: Cállate y déjanos jugar señor dios~**

 **Itachi: x2**

 **Zero: …bueno lectores, espero que disfruten del último capítulo de esta historia. Lean con paciencia…¡Oigan ustedes, dispárenle a los ojos idiotas!**

 **Akio: .I.**

 **Final: Dolor.**

Naruto cerró los ojos procesando lo que acababa oír de la boca de kurama.

Variadas explosiones de humo se oyeron en la habitación, dando a desaparecer aquellos clones creados por naruto para hacer la limpieza de su actual hogar. Soltó un suspiro, abrió levemente un ojo y desvió la mirada a su izquierda, observando a su amada princesa en el sofá, ubicada en posición fetal, y ojos llorosos…

Su lengua emitió un chasquido asi como sus dientes recinchaban, dando paso a un notable enojo, cerró sus ojos con impotencia, y los volvió abrir, aunque ya no eran los mismos…

Ojos rojos como la misma sangre.

Naruto: Kurama…

El zorro asintió. Trepo por el cuerpo de naruto hasta llegar a la cabeza.

Karumi: Espera, ¿no pensaran en...?

Kurama: Ya es tarde…

Sin más, ambos desaparecieron en un destello rojizo.

La zorra desvió la mirada hacia naruko, esta no la vio, hasta se podría decir que ni ha notado que naruto se ha ido…

Karumi: Ay…¡Naruko!

 _ **Con naruto**_

Naruto apareció en aquella habitación en un destello rojo, miro en frente de él, observando cómo era visto por cierta pelinegra y pelirrojo con bastante sorpresa. Naruto los miro con odio.

Kasuma: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? {Pregunto nervioso kasuma, por razones obviamente conocidas}.

Naruto: Escoria…

Un golpe de parte de naruto azoto la mejilla de kasuma, haciendo que este de unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cubriendo su herida en el labio. Este le devolvió aquella mirada de odio a naruto.

Kasuma: ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa desgraciado?!

Naruto: Después me encargare de tu perra bastarda… {Hablo con una voz oscura el rubio a Mikoto uchiha, luego volvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo} Y tu…

Kasuma: Maldito…

El jinchuriki dio cuatro pasos rápidos hacia kasuma, y tomándolo por los hombros ambos desaparecieron en un destello rojo el cual creo una gran ráfaga de viento el cual mando a volar varios papeles como objetos livianos por los aires.

 _ **Lugar desconocido.**_

Kasuma cayó duramente al piso, tragando algo de tierra en el proceso. A la distancia, naruto junto a kurama lo observaban, con esos ojos rojos destacados por el zorro kyubi, como este escupía la tierra haciendo una que otra mueca de asco.

Naruto: Espero que te guste la tierra, porque de ahora en adelante convivirás con ella por el resto de tu patética existencia, en vida como en muerte… {Murmuro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el uzumaki lo escuchara con una voz completamente siniestra}.

Este ya se encontraba pensando en aquellas mil posibles muertes de kasuma uzumaki.

Kasuma: ¿Q-que pretendes con esto…? {Pregunto, levantándose poco a poco del suelo, encarando con una mirada seria al rubio jinchuriki}.

Naruto: Tu…muerte… {Fueron las únicas palabras que naruto pudo pronunciar}.

Kasuma: ¿Es por ella no? Asqueroso, solo por ¿eso? ¿Qué tiene que tenga una chica más que me de placer? ¿No lo harías tú? {Pregunto el pelirrojo a naruto}.

Kurama: Una cosa es que la cuarta lo aprueba…

Naruto: …Y otra que naruko sufra por ello…prepárate, porque no vengo a charlar, si no a asesinar…

Kasuma solo chasqueo la lengua al oír aquella palabras, él sabía perfectamente que naruto lo superaba en poder en bastantes cantidades, debería pensar rápido, muy rápido y encontrar una debilidad o punto débil con el cual pueda someter a naruto a su voluntad.

Naruto: Bata de charla, que comience la…masacre…

Kurama bajo de un salto de la cabeza del castaño, él sabía que esto era algo más personal, asi que no se entrometería a menos que sea completamente necesario, cosa que para kurama es completamente imposible. Además para naruto es un duelo ninja, asi en caso de que mate a kasuma tendría una excusa para defenderse, y vice-versa claro.

Pero ahora, la pelea había comenzado.

Sin que kasuma pudiera parpadear, naruto se encontraba frente a el encestándole un directo golpe en el estómago haciendo que el uzumaki se ponga de rodillas tratando de recuperar aire, pero solo basto una patada de naruto en su rostro para quitarle el dolor del estómago haciendo que ahora agarre su rostro con una expresión de dolor.

Naruto: ¿Eso es todo? No debe ser asi, dame pelea…has que…matarte valga la pena…más de lo que ya lo vale…

Kasuma: Tks…D-desgraciado…

Naruto: Atácame. {"Ordeno" el rubio mirando al uzumaki por debajo del hombro}.

Kasuma sin dudar se levantó, y con un casi perfecto control de chakra corrió hacia naruto encestándole un golpe en la barbilla, haciendo que este saliera por los aires, de la espalda de kasuma salió una cadena dorada la cual se enredó en el tobillo de naruto, y de un tirón lo estampo contra el suelo, levantando algo de polvo en el proceso.

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos para atrás, él no era tonto y sabía que eso no era suficiente para derrotar a naruto, mucho menos para hacerlo sangrar.

Naruto: Admito que eso…dolió… {El rubio se levantó del suelo, limpiando algo de polvo de su labio} Pero aun te falta para vencerme…si pudieras… {Sonrió con malicia naruto}.

Kasuma: Admito que tal vez ni pueda ganarte y termine muerto al final de esta pelea, pero aun asi vale intentarlo, ¿no?

Naruto: Hmp, derrótame…si puedes… {Provoco}.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, comenzando un buen intercambio de golpes, fuertes, veloces y precisos. Naruto de un movimiento dio un golpe en la mejilla de kasuma, segunda de una patada la cual de un buen movimiento de kasuma, agarro su pierna y haciendo algo de fuerza lo lanzo a una distancia alejado de él.

Naruto: Buen movimiento, no eres tan débil como lo pensaba… {Susurro para sí mismo naruto, observando a kasuma con sus ojos rojos}.

Aunque a pesar de eso, el namikaze se contenía, sus golpes, su velocidad, resistencia, reflejos, poder, todo…y eso kasuma lo sabía. Sabía que probablemente jamás vuelva a salir de ese bosque si no es para su propio funeral.

Pero no se rendiría, por dos razones.

Porque naruto lo mataría aun asi se rinda.

Y porque su orgullo no se lo permite, además de paso antes le da uno que otro buen golpe a naruto para desahogarse por los hechos ocurridos anteriormente en su batalla.

Cadenas volvieron a salir de la espalda del uzumaki, agarrando cada brazo y pierna de naruto. Dejándolo completamente vulnerable a ataques.

El pelirrojo corrió hacia naruto, y de un salto le dio una potente patada cargada en chakra en toda la cara, lo cual lo mando a volar por el aire, pero kasuma controlo sus cadenas para que tiraran nuevamente hacia el _**[A lo escorpión]**_ para asi, con el puño cargado en chakra darle el golpe en el pecho, volviendo a hacer que naruto saliera a la distancia, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie.

Naruto: Bueno lo admito, tienes más fuerza de la que creía… {Volvió a admitir naruto golpeándose el pecho tratando de recuperar un poco de aire}.

Por arriba de un árbol. Kurama veía como naruto trataba de recuperarse.

Kurama: (¿Por qué naruto no usa el chakra bijuu para crear campos de fuerza alrededor de él?) {Fue la pregunta mental del kyubi}.

Volviendo a la batalla, kasuma aprovechaba que naruto aún seguía atado a sus cadenas, para asi continuar un combo más crítico que el anterior.

Debía sacarle provecho, piernas y brazos atados, casi l era imposible escapar.

El uzumaki solo sonrió ante eso.

Naruto: Te equivocas… {Comen to naruto como si adivinara los pensamientos del pelirrojo} Aun me queda algo… {La sonrisa de malicia de naruto comenzó a alterar al pelirrojo}.

Naruto, cargo algo de chakra en sus dientes y asi, mordió la cadena que se encontraba atada en su brazo derecho.

Kasuma: ¡¿C-con los dientes?! ¡Imposible! {Exclamo anonado}.

Sin embargo, al romperse la cadena, las esperanzas de kasuma por vencer a naruto se fueron por la borda, eso provoco que naruto rompiera todas las demás cadenas que lo mantenían "encarcelado".

Naruto: Listo, ya me divertí. {El semblante de naruto cambio de burla y malicia a seriedad acompañado de unos ojos completamente fríos y una mirada oscura, de maldad}.

Una sonrisa, no una burlona, sino una psicópata adorno el rostro de naruto causando un gran miedo en kasuma.

Kasuma: (¿Qué esto es… ¿miedo? I-imposible…?)

Naruto: Ahora si voy a matarte…ellos ya se aproximan, y si llegan antes de que te pueda matar, no podre matarte…

Kasuma: ¿Qué…?

Naruto: Muere…

El rubio de un simple parpadeo, se encontraba frente a kasuma, con un Rasendori en mano, como si este fuera una cuchilla dio un gran corte en el pecho del uzumaki.

Kasuma: ¡AHHHH! {Grito de dolor mientras caía de espaldas al suelo}.

Naruto: Jamás tuviste oportunidad contra mí, mi poder se encuentra más allá de los límites de un simple uzumaki…asi es, un simple uzumaki creyéndose superior por tener unas simples cadenas que son inservibles contra este…demonio… {Si la sonrisa de naruto causaba miedo en kasuma antes, pues eso junto a esos ojos rojos y llenos de maldad ahora le causaban terror} Ahora saluda al infierno…

Kasuma: M-maldito…espero que algún día…te pudras en el…infierno… {Hablo como pudo kasuma, mientras con sus manos trataba de contener como podía el sangrado de su pecho}.

Naruto: Pues entonces guárdame un lugar en el infierno, pero te aseguro que no iré…por ahora… {Naruto poso su pie sobre el pecho de kasuma haciendo que este soltara un ligero gemido de dolor} Pero cuando llegue a ese lugar, al infierno, no solo tendrás que aguantar los castigos del diablo u demonios, sino que también los míos…

Fue corto y rápido, naruto de un rápido movimiento de muñeca rebano el cuello del uzumaki con su rasendori. Ya se había acabado, retrocedió observando el cuerpo inerte de aquel que hace unos segundos había matado…

Sintió un peso en su cabeza, sabía que era el zorro, kurama.

Kurama: Se acercan…perdón ya están aquí…

Naruto: Lo se… {Pronuncio naruto con los ojos cerrados}.

Sintió presencia aterrizar detrás de él. No se volteo, solo se quedó parado mirando la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus parpados.

Escucho un llanto…dos llantos…él ya sabía a qué les pertenecían…

Desvió la mirada hacia atrás y abrió sus ojos, vio al actual líder uchiha observar con algo de pena a la hokage. Pero también noto la presencia de alguien más, alguien más aparte de uno que otro anbu o jounin. Danzo.

Danzo: ¿Sabes que podríamos encarcelarte por esto? {Comento seriamente el consejero de la aldea, líder de raíz y el apodado "halcón de guerra"}.

Naruto: No te conviene, sabes lo que paso la última vez que paso…además fue un duelo, cualquiera que de los dos hubiera muerto no causaría consecuencias hacia aquel que lo mato.

Danzo: ¿Y cómo no sé si te inventas lo del duelo?

Naruto: Conociéndolos intentarían encerrarme, cosa que no me permitiré y librare a todos los bijuus que se me sean posible sobre esta aldea, como principal objetivo: Tu.

Danzo solo desvió la mirada algo molesto.

Naruto volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de kasuma. Vio como sobre su pecho sangriento la hokage se abrazaba a su cuerpo llorando a mares, mientras era consolada por su hija, y su hija era consolada por Karumi.

Por alguna razón se sintió mal, y sin más se largó con su jutsu especio-tiempo.

Ya todo había terminado, pero aun asi…

Quedaba una cosa por hacer.

 **Zero: Listo, espero que les haya gustado. Y no se desesperen, que aún queda el epilogo. Asi que la historia puede darse completamente finalizada en cuanto el epilogo sea publicado. Y si se preguntan porque solo hablo yo y no otros dos idiotas, es porque creo…bueno, que me pase con la anestesia :v Bueno adiós, y como siempre…¡QUE EL CODIGO ZERO LOS ACOMPAÑE!**


	13. Epilogo

**Zero: x-x**

 **Itachi: Ya lo mataste…**

 **Akio: ¡Él se lo busco!**

 **Itachi: Lo mataste…**

 **Akio: ¡Pensé que era una bazuca de juguete, no me culpes!**

 **Itachi: Se murió :´v**

 **Akio: Mierda :v**

 **Epilogo**

Naruto: ¿crees que hice bien? {Pregunto al zorro}.

Kurama: No me preguntes, pero al menos yo estoy feliz con ese tipo muerto…

Naruto: Yo también, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no me arrepiento de lo que hice…

Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de kasuma uzumaki. Y desde que naruto había "desaparecido" de las vidas de aquellos habitantes de konoha. Si, desde ese día naruto a estado viviendo en las sobras de konoha, vigilando a aquella chica que hace un tiempo hizo suya pero que ahora recibía su más grande "odio" por matar a su padre…

A pesar de eso naruto la espiaba día y noche en casi todos los días de cada puta hora. A pesar de eso para naruto seguía siendo su "princesa", a pesar de que ella no lo acepte o lo niegue.

De todas formas, a la vista de naruko ¿que podrían hacer una princesa y un asesino juntos? Nada, absolutamente nada más que hacerse daño uno al otro, y eso ya quedo aclarado hace un año.

Pero a pesar de eso…naruto no se arrepentía.

Es más. Cree que fue lo correcto. Desde la muerte de kasuma uzumaki las cosas han ido a mejor desde el punto de vista de naruto.

Karumi, según kurama, de alguna manera ya estaba más calmada de acuerdo a desplazarse por la residencia en donde vivía la familia uzumaki, ya no vivía con "miedo" a encontrárselo y menos en el tema de discutir con ese desgraciado por cualquier cosa. De todas formas, ella era una criatura orgullosa y a pesar de enfrentarse a su más grande miedo, temor o la persona más despreciable del mundo, como miraba Karumi a kasuma, le batía siempre a batalla, ya sea físicamente o verbalmente.

Otra cosa era minako, obviamente esta mujer amaba ciegamente al pelirrojo uzumaki, pero desde el punto de vista de naruto, y uno que otro, este no la merecía, y desde aquella muerte, poco después de los primeros 7 meses en que tuvo que superar la muerte del padre de su hija, la hokage encontró algo del amor que casi nunca recibió del uzumaki a manos de un orgulloso y varonil uchiha. Cosa que todos aceptaron, hasta su hija sasuko.

Si, un uchiha que demostraba más amor por su pareja que un uzumaki.

Eso demostraba que el sentimiento no era el clan si no la persona que llevaba el apellido.

Mikoto uchiha, desde la muerte de kasuma esta desapareció completamente. Nadie sabía dónde había terminado, aunque para persona como fugaku uchiha ya no le importaba, de todas formas una pareja infiel jamás debe volver a tener relación con su pareja.

Kurama, cuando este no estaba con naruto, "misteriosamente" este aparecía por la antigua residencia uzumaki en busca de cierta zorra. Según este, solo era para ver si el kyubi de otra dimensión era más fuerte o débil que otro o cosas asi. Una excusa completamente estúpida.

Aunque tal perece Karumi no tenía problema con eso, es más, había admitido hasta abiertamente que le agradaba estar con él.

Respecto a sobre preguntar dónde se ocultaba naruto, este no rebelaba nada. Y las veces que intentaron seguirlo ciertos anbus de raíz…no se la llevaron muy bien al encontrar al pobre naruto…perdón, pobres anbus.

Respecto al comportamiento de naruko, esta aun no superaba al 100% la muerte de su padre, a pesar de nunca haberle dado tanto amor como un padre a una hija, era su padre de todas formas…y si eso involucraba no volver a ver a naruto, creo que la respuesta ya está dada.

Naruto: Ya falta poco… {Susurro naruto admirando la aldea de aquella dimensión desde la cabeza del primer hokage}.

Kurama: Poco, ¿para qué?

Naruto: Para volver… {Respondió, levantándose lentamente observando el oscuro cielo}.

Kurama: Espera… ¿Qué?...

Sus dudas fueron resueltas al ver como una especie de agujero se abría en el cielo…casi ni se notaba al estar el cielo oscuro, pero la presión que emitía era bastante notable.

Naruto: Se lo que sientes hacia aquella zorra, asi que si quieres puedes quedarte en este lugar si lo deseas, a mí no me importa… {Comento naruto, con los flequillos de sus cabellos tapando sus ojos} Pero yo, debo volver al lugar donde pertenezco…No sé cuándo podría volver a aparecer ese portal, o si lo volverá a hacer, pero yo no pertenezco aquí…

Kurama: Naruto…ay, siempre serás un caso, idiota y cabeza hueca, si volverás yo voy contigo.

Naruto: ¿Qué? No es necesario…que sientas…pena por mí… {Murmuro naruto con la voz algo rota mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio}.

Kurama: "Debo volver al lugar donde pertenezco", "yo no pertenezco aquí"… ¿Olvidas que yo también pertenezco a ese lugar?… {Naruto desvió la mirada} Yo soy tus ojos, tus oídos, tus patas, tus garras, tu pelaje, tu amigo…

Naruto: Kurama, yo…

Kurama: …Tu hermano…

Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de que no escaparan sus lágrimas.

Kurama: Donde tú estés, yo estaré, siempre estaré contigo naruto…

Naruto: Comerás cucarachas… {La voz de naruto estaba rota y las lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos}.

Kurama: Me acostumbrare. {Respuesta firme}.

Naruto: …Dormirás con frio…

Kurama: Tu serás mi abrigo y yo el tuyo.

Naruto: …sucio…

Kurama: Mejor que limpio.

Naruto: …Vivirás entre cuerpos…

Kurama: No importa.

Naruto: …Muertos…

Kurama: Mejor que una jaula.

Naruto: …Malolientos…

Kurama: Respirare por la boca.

Naruto: …Estarás solo…

Kurama: Estaré contigo…

Fue suficiente para que naruto callera de rodillas mientras el llanto ruidoso desahogaba sus penas… ¿penas?, su felicidad por tener a aquel zorro.

Naruto: Kurama…yo, ¡te quiero, te amo!

 _ **[No mal piensen zofilicos :v]**_

Kurama: Yo también mi amigo, hermano…levántate, siento presencia acercarse, ya habrán notado el portal…anda, hora de volver a casa…

Naruto se levantó secando sus lágrimas, su llanto disminuyo pero aun asi logro mantener la compostura. Miro el portal, sería como aquella vez, apenas entren la reacción cerraría el portal. Miro a kurama, y ambos asintiendo, de un salto comenzaron una carrera entre los edificios, con su destino, el portal…

Kurama: ¡Rápido naruto!

El rubio aumento la velocidad, pero en cuanto faltaban unos pasos para llegar al portal, sintió una presencia un kilómetro a la izquierda…vio a naruko.

Kurama: Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede? {Sin despegar la vista de la rubia, de sus ojos azules, que lo miraban a la distancia acompañado de su madre, padre e hija uchiha, uno que otro jounin y la zorra de esa dimensión}.

Kurama: Los amores van y vienen, pero un hermano es para siempre…

Naruto: Lo se… {Murmuro naruto}.

Sin más, ambos dieron un gran salto dentro del portal y apenas entraron, este desapareció instantáneamente junto a aquellos dos que volverían al lugar en donde pertenecían.

 _ **oOo**_

Auch.

Aquel sonido fue lo que se escuchó en aquellas tierras vacías y oscuras.

Naruto se levantó pesadamente del suelo, sacudió un poco su haori polvoriento y observo su entorno. Había vuelto, a su dimensión.

Escucho un ruido a su lado y de inmediato se volteo, vio a kurama observarlo en silencio.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, y volvió su mirada hacia los rostros hokages completamente destruidos.

Naruto: Por fin…en casa…

Kurama: ¿Crees que te acostumbraras?

Naruto: Espero, de todas formas un verdadero hogar es en donde está tu familia, tus amigos…y ellos están aquí…

Kurama solo sonrió tristemente.

Naruto: …Es por eso, que esta es la dimensión perfecta para una persona como yo…

Y para naruto, eso era cierto.

Todos pertenecen a un único lugar en sus vidas.

Y aunque tal lugar no parezca tu hogar.

Quién sabe si lo es.

Como ejemplo ante estas palabras...

Su historia. La historia de naruto namikaze uzumaki.

Y tú ¿te has preguntado alguna vez donde perteneces?

¿Quiénes son las personas que aprecias?

¿Aquellas que aunque no estén contigo, de igual manera están contigo?

¿Aquellas personas que forman un hogar para ti?

Eso solo está en manos de cada uno.

La historia de naruto ya está completa, la pregunta aquí…

 _ **¿Cuál es la tuya?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akio: Fin :v**

 **Itachi: ¿Cuál es tu historia? Pues…mierda…**

 **Akio: La mía es ser un tipo sin futuro por el resto de mi vida destinado a vivir bajo un puto puente, como dios supremo :´v**

 **Itachi: ¿Ok? Bueno, apresúrate ahí que enterrar el cadáver… {Subiendo a un camión que carga tierra}**

 **Akio: Mierda lo olvide…**

 **Zero: ¡Que no estoy muerto mier…ahhh! {Cayendo en un hoyo}**

 **Akio: Mierda, ¡está vivo! ¡Itachi no sueltes la tierra!**

 **Itachi: ¡¿Qué suelte la tierra?! ¡En seguida!**

 **Akio: ¡No eso nooooooo!**

 **{Y la tierra cayo}**

 **Akio: …**

 **Itachi: ¿paso algo?**

 **Akio: No…nada…**

 **Itachi: ._ -**

 _ **Fin~**_


End file.
